


Some Days, Some Times, Everyday

by mizufallsfromkumo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, 30 Days of Writing, Altean Empire (Voltron), Altean Lance (Voltron), Altean Prince Lance (Voltron), Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Doctor Who Fusion, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Destiny, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Familiars, Fluff, Friendship, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Twitter, Keith (Voltron) is So Done, Kuron & Shiro (Voltron) are Twins, Kuron is Ryou (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, M/M, Married Couple, Medical, Mutual Pining, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Violence, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Rain, Rebel Leader Lance, Rebellion, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Shiro (Voltron) is a Dork, Twitter, Vulcan Culture, Vulcan Kisses, Vulcan Shiro, Witch Allura (Voltron), Witch's Familiar Lance (Voltron), Witch's Familiar Shiro (Voltron), gun use, medical Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 37,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizufallsfromkumo/pseuds/mizufallsfromkumo
Summary: Some days, it's one thing.  Some times it's another.  But everyday, whither it's chance, luck, or destiny, it is something else all together.A 30 Writing Challenge
Relationships: Allura & Coran & Hunk & Keith & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro, Allura & Lance (Voltron), Allura & Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Sven (Voltron), Kuron/Lance (Voltron), Lance & Shiro (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Lance/Sven (Voltron)
Comments: 186
Kudos: 159





	1. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The love of your life will come to you in the rain.”
> 
> That was what Lance’s abuela had told him.
> 
> She was known to be gifted with visions, sights, and whispers from the angels. Sort of the neighborhood’s “psychic” though she herself never took on the title. She merely passed on the information given to her to the appropriate parties.
> 
> Lance never really doubted her abilities as a child
> 
> And he took what she said to heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, because of everything happening and my job literally being put on hold. I figured I would take on a 30 day writing challenge of sorts. I just sort of made a list of 30 random words for like four lists that I found, and just off the top of my head. I do plan to try and write something in the morning, then post it in the afternoon or evening.
> 
> Also, figured I'd just kind of make it Shance. (There might be some Gen stuff in the future who knows)
> 
> I don't plan for any of the works together has a whole. Though I might write for some AUs I have, and those in a sense will be connected to their respective AUs. Though I don't think I will cross post them in other fics. As I debated to make this challenge it's own collection, or post it in The Stars can Hear Us Praying. Obviously I went for posting it in it's only little thing, because why not. (Also, I do plan to hopefully be writing other things that aren't related to this challange and will likely be posted there wherever they need to go.)
> 
> Any way, I hope you enjoy.

_“The love of your life will come to you in the rain.”_

That was what Lance’s abuela had told him.

She was known to be gifted with visions, sights, and whispers from the angels. Sort of the neighborhood’s “psychic” though she herself never took on the title. She merely passed on the information given to her to the appropriate parties.

Lance never really doubted her abilities as a child

And he took what she said to heart.

But…

So far the only love of his life that had come to him in the rain was his cat, Blue.

Who Lance loves and adores, and literally couldn’t be more happy to have just sort of waltz up to him in the rain. Even if it was to probably to just get under his umbrella for a bit and get a scratch or two. He doesn’t care, he would do anything for her because she was his princess.

But, honestly, Lance does not want the love of his life to be a cat.

He does not want to be a crazy cat guy.

The universe could do _better_.

Thank you very much.

And maybe that was why Lance found himself walking around in the rain like he was.

Soaked to the bone with no umbrella, just kind of wandering around.

Out looking for the love of his life that just _never_ shows up. Because you know, maybe he's just going to be a crazy cat guy who loves alone and is kind of sad. Maybe the universe had just dealt him that hand. Blue was really the best of the best. She loved and cared for Lance just as much as he did for her.

Well, no, that wasn’t why Lance was out.

It was more like he had a crappy date, his phone died, and he just decided _what the hell_ , he’d just walk home in the rain. Oh, and his roommate apparently changed the locks on the door without telling him, then apparently went out for the night. Because of course that’s how his night would go.

Rain always did help Lance relax.

And he really never did outgrow the childish glee of running around in the rain, and jumping into puddles. Spinning and dancing about as he moved through the empty streets. Pretending to be in some sort of musical number scene.

Plus there is something about just sitting in the rain when he was a bit down. 

Feeling each drop his body, and how the water ran down his clothes and skin. Kind of like a massage, or a sort of soothing shower. Washing away the badness of the day with natural ease. It just kind of lifted his spirits a bit.

Lance sighed to himself.

Trying to just forget the whole night.

And…

Maybe not think about the fact that he wasn’t exactly sure _what_ to do.

“Lance?” A voice sounded.

Lance turned to look towards the sound.

Finding a familiar figure approaching under a purple umbrella that was backlit by one of the park street lights. It was sort of a weirdly dazzling sight with the rain and the light, as they moved closer to him easily.

“Shiro?” Lance asked as the other neared. 

He smiled up as Shiro hummed in acknowledgement. The dim street light a bit down the way lighting up his features for Lance to see. Even though he did already know from Shiro's general body shape. He would know that _anywhere_.

Shiro stopped a step or two away from him.

Adjusting his umbrella a bit so it covered both him and Lance. 

Or enough, so rain really isn’t falling on Lance’s head so much any more. Not that he really cared any more. There was no use in trying to keep him dry at that point. And getting more wet wasn’t going to hurt either.

“What are you doing out here?” Lance asked before Shiro could.

Shiro lifted his arm to hold up a plastic bag. “Dinner,” He answered easily, as Lance gave a small hum and nod. “I could ask you the same thing. Hunk was just panic texting me that you didn’t text him back for a check in or something.”

“Crap!” Lance cursed, as he dropped his head into his hand. 

He had asked Hunk to text him to check on how his date was going. Giving Lance an excuse to leave if he was in need of a way out. Or just whatever. It was something they always did when either one of them went on a first date. Though considering Hunk was in a rather committed relationship...Lance used it a lot more.

But yeah, at some point between leaving his apartment and the start of the date his phone had died. Meaning it was probably lower than he had thought it was when he left. And Lance just hadn’t noticed, before his date went to the crapper.

And given that Lance hadn’t answered Hunk…

Yeah, Hunk was probably flipping out.

“My phone died.” Lance stated in a huff. “Probably before my date started going sour, so I never got the message. I noticed when I tried to get a ride home. Had to settle for walking home.”

Shiro hummed. “I told Hunk you were just having a good time, and hadn't noticed his text. I got him to calm down, and not call the cops.” Shiro informed, with a light smile. “I was half right.”

“Thanks.”

“No problem.” 

A silence settled over them for a moment.

Only the sound of the steady pattering of the rain filled the space around them.

“So, want to tell me why you are sitting in the rain.” Shiro said.

“Because I want to be,” Lance returned with a slightly offended tone that was clearly fake. “And I like the rain. It’s relaxing and fun.”

Shiro raised an eyebrow.

“No, my roommate changed the lock to our apartment.” Lance informed with a huff. “He forgot to tell me, or give me a new key. And he’s gone out for the night. So I am locked out for the night. Haven’t exactly figured out what I am going to do yet.”

“You could come to my place.” Shiro said.

Lance blinked up at him. 

“I have enough dinner to feed two, if you’re hungry.” Shiro continued easily as he wiggled the bag a bit. “And I’m sure I have some clothes you can borrow, and a couch you have definitely crashed on before. It’s no big deal.” He added with a warm smile. “That and I am sure Hunk and Veronica would kill me if they found out I saw you sitting on the bench in the rain and just left you.”

“So the offer is just for personal preservation, I see.” Lance said in a teasing tone.

“I am pretty sure you would like me better alive than dead.” Shiro huffed back.

“True.” 

“Alright, let’s head to my place, and get you dried off before you get sick.” Shiro said, as he offered his hand. “I would like to keep my head too.”

Lance breathed a laugh as he took Shiro’s, as he moved to push himself off the bench.

He giggled a bit at the slight face Shiro made with the wetness of his hand. Lance flicked some water at him with his other hand. Sticking his tongue out at Shiro as he flinched a bit at the action. But then he settled beside Shiro as he adjust the umbrella to cover them completely.

“Thank you,” Lance said as they started walking.

“Don’t mention it.” Shiro said easily. “I’ll always come to you, even in the rain.”

And Lance just smiled to himself at the words.

Maybe his abuela was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ta-da.
> 
> This was an idea I've sort of hand for a while. Based on the one line in about (a grandma) telling someone they would meet their love in the rain. Shiro and Lance are already friends, that secretly pin for the other. And it's all kind of the start of their romance. I don't know.
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoyed.


	2. Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You have nice hands.”
> 
> Shiro jumps a bit in surprise at the words.
> 
> His hands weren’t anything special in his mind. They were often too big to get into tight spaces of an engine of any vehicle. Nor were they very nimble to make up for being bulky. He had never really bothered to take complete care about them. So they were calloused and used. 
> 
> Or at least one of his hands were.
> 
> The other was a robotic alien prosthetic. 
> 
> Neither of which were what Shiro could call... _nice._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this challenge yesterday, April 1st. However I wrote the first chapter rather late. So you guys get a double update...for one time only.
> 
> Here is some lovely medic Lance AU!
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

“You have nice hands.”

Shiro jumps a bit in surprise at the words.

His hands weren’t anything special in his mind. They were often too big to get into tight spaces of an engine of any vehicle. Nor were they very nimble to make up for being bulky. He had never really bothered to take complete care about them. So they were calloused and used. 

Or at least one of his hands were.

The other was a robotic alien prosthetic. 

Neither of which were what Shiro could call... _ nice _ .

He turned to look up at Lance, who was across the table from him. The other was looking down at Shiro’s hands, where he had laid them out in front of him. He looked sort of like he had zoned out. But his long nimble fingers slide along Shiro’s palms and fingers in a way that made it seem like he was closely examining the two.

Lance had asked to look at Shiro’s prosthetic while he waited for his blood test to be done. Something about wanting to observe the mechanics of it, and how it might help lead to some better understanding of the human body. Or something like that, Shiro hadn’t been paying the most attention.

He was too tired.

Though too scared to exactly sleep.

And he doesn’t always like to closely examine his hand.

“They’re not nice.” Shiro countered.

“Objectively, yes they are.” Lance returned as he turned both of Shiro’s hands to lay on their palms, and ran his fingers over his knuckles. “They’re nice good hands.”

“One’s rather beat up, and the other heats up enough to slice through everything.” Shiro countered as he rested his chin back on the cool surface of the table. “That’s not very nice. Your hands are nice.” He added off-handedly.

Lance scoffed a bit at the statement.

“My hands are well maintained.” Lance said easily, as he lifted Shiro’s left hand up from the table by his wrist. Shiro watches as he pokes at the center of his palm. Then slowly drags his fingers along the one of the lines, which sort of tickled. “Washing your hands all the time and wearing gloves, really dries out one’s hand. Moisturizer is really my savior a lot of the time. But your...hand is naturally kind of soft.”

Shiro hummed in a neutral manner.

He didn’t really agree or disagree with Lance. He didn’t feel like he knew as much as Lance to feel one way or the other. Plus he was too sleep deprived to really  _ care. _

Or really get what was happening.

“Your other one is well crafted.” Lance continued.

Shiro made a disapproving sound at that.

“Not to compliment the Galra or anything.” Lance said with a slightly pointed look. “But it is  _ well crafted. _ It mirrors the structure and dexterity of your left hand very well. And where it’s not exact, it’s similar to differences between a dominant hand and a non dominant hand. Therefore, nice hand.”

“I guess.” Shiro said with a small huff.

“I mean, it could be better.” Lance returned.

Which caused Shiro to chuckle a little bit.

He moved to sit up straighter in his seat across from Lance. Pulling his hands away from the Blue Paladin slightly. Though the other didn’t really seem to care too much as he continued to poke at Shiro’s left palm a bit.

Shiro watched as Lance giggled a bit as he did so. 

The Blue Paladin seemed to be taking a bit too much amusement in doing so. 

Shiro could see the dark bags under the other’s eyes. And he knows Lance doesn’t get as much sleep as he probably should be. Most nights Shiro finds him up in the med bay, either trying to figure out what something is, or running some sort of test, or trying to learn Altean. They had plenty of nights in each other’s company. 

If anything, Lance was as sleep deprived as Shiro was.

Shiro isn’t ever sure he’s really seen the other sleep at all since they arrived. 

Or not without looking like his body just sort of gave out on him while he was working on something. Shiro had found him hunched over his desk in the med bay, sleeping. Though he stirred at the slightest sound or touch.

“You have good hands for hand holding.” Lance commented suddenly.

He quickly clasped his hand into Shiro’s.

Giggling to himself at how perfect their hands seemed to fit together.

Shiro felt his cheeks heat up a bit at the action.

Yet before he could think of something to say, there was a small ding from a device beside Lance. Causing Lance to immediately drop his hand and turn to kick himself over to the device. It was the one Shiro recognized Lance had put the blood he had taken from him.

The machine subverted a bit as it printed something out.

Lance quickly tore it free and rolled back over to be in front of Shiro.

“I think it says you’re dead.” Lance said as he looked print out. 

Before he turned the paper around to show Shiro. 

It was all in Altean. Which Shiro didn’t know how to read to begin with, he had just sort of been going by what Black had told him to do to get by. Or just kind of button mashing.

“I don’t know.” Lance said. Before he pointed at a group of symbols at the bottom of the print out. “I don’t really know what these symbols mean.”

Shiro hummed in reply.

“Or maybe I’m just too tired to read.”

“Then maybe we should go to bed.” Shiro suggested.

Lance blinked at him for a moment.

Before he yawned suddenly.

“Yeah, maybe.” He agreed.

Shiro chuckled a bit, as he stood up from the seat he was in. 

He watched Lance put the pint out down with some other paper and an open notebook on the desk. Lance scribbled something down. Shiro couldn’t really make out what it is, beyond the arrow Lance drew towards the print out. Before he stood up and rounded the desk to stand near Shiro.

And together they both walked out of the Castleship’s med bay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, it is part of my Medic Lance AU. 
> 
> This in the earlier times of the young, like in the beginning times of the Voltron team. Lance is still learning Altean and space medicine and how it affects and works on human. Though it is before Shiro sort of puts the systems in place to help Lance out and let him get some rest so he doesn't die. It is kind of the start of Shiro taking noticed that Lance needs some sort of safety net/support system, but is the beginning. Shiro himself is stretched thin too and tried, so it hasn't clicked.
> 
> Both of them in this fic are pretty tried and sleep deprived, so they are both kind of spacey as they admire the other's hands. Lance is saying a lot of stuff without really thinking. And Shiro is just like "whatever" about stuff. 
> 
> Also the read out says Shiro is either a "low vital Altean, or Unknown."
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.


	3. Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro frowned at himself in the mirror.
> 
> He had a premiere in a few hours. 
> 
> His usual touch up crew was expected at his home in the coming two hours. To help him finish looking red carpet ready. That his make-up was done right, so it all looked natural in the flash of camera lights, and his suit was pressed and steamed to perfection. Along with one final review of things he could and could not say about the movie, before he was sent off to the media jackals.
> 
> Generally, it was all just to make sure there wasn’t a hair out place.
> 
> And there was Shiro’s problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, you all remember that Actor AU, where Shiro was a famous actor who hid his normal, non-actor husband, Lance from the public eye. Cause that what this pieces is.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.

Shiro frowned at himself in the mirror.

He had a premiere in a few hours. 

His usual touch up crew was expected at his home in the coming two hours. To help him finish looking red carpet ready. That his make-up was done right, so it all looked natural in the flash of camera lights, and his suit was pressed and steamed to perfection. Along with one final review of things he could and could not say about the movie, before he was sent off to the media jackals.

Generally, it was all just to make sure there wasn’t a hair out place.

And there was Shiro’s problem.

He was at a loss at what to do with his hair.

Which he had been growing out for his role in a big movie set to start production in the coming months. Something he had wanted to do since he got the part. Even though, with wigs and such, he technically didn’t have too. But anything really to avoid having to sit for  _ hours _ in the hair and make-up chair. 

Not to mention there was the added bonus of his husband being able to play with the longer locks. Run his fingers along Shiro’s scalp and pull at it all just so. Like had he been able to do when they first got back together. 

It had been a good year and a few months of growing it out.

His hair came just past his shoulders.

And Shiro just didn’t know what to do.

His go to styling for the past like  _ six months _ was a bun or high ponytail.

Something that just pulled it all back and sort of hid away.

And Shiro didn't exactly want to do that.

“What’s wrong,  _ mi corazón? _ ” His husband’s voice sounded from the doorway of their bathroom.

He turned to find Lance leaning in the door frame of the bathroom. His arms crossed but a pleasantly warm and easy smile on his lips, as Shiro looked at him. It grew slightly as Lance pushed himself off the door frame and walked over towards where Shiro was standing in front of the mirror.

“You’ve been frowning at yourself for a while, Kashi.” Lance pointed out as his arms wrapped around Shiro’s torso. Lance hummed as he placed a small, gentle kiss on Shiro’s right shoulder and looked at him through the mirror. “Want to tell me why?”

“My hair.” Shiro answered easily.

“Your hair?” Lance questionably echoed.

He shifted quickly to stand more on Shiro’s right side. Not once removing his arms from around Shiro’s body as he did so. Somewhat wedging himself between Shiro and the counter, as he looked up at Shiro with a questioning look on his face. Looking like he was searching for the answer as to why on Shiro’s face...or in his hair.

“I don’t know what to do with it.” Shiro answered easily.

Lance titled his head a bit at the words.

“I usually put it up in a bun or ponytail. But I don’t want to do that this time.” Shiro clarified easily. “However, I don’t know what I want to do instead.”

“Ah, I see.” Lance said instantly in understanding. 

He pulled back from Shiro a bit.

Thoughtfully looking at his husband's face and hair carefully. The same expression on his face like when Shiro asked him what shirt or tie looked best, or fit his appearance better for something. The gears clearly turning in his head as he looked at Shiro and assessed what would be something the other would want to shake things up. Carefully, he reached up to tuck some of Shiro’s dark hair behind his right ear.

“Want me to try something?” Lance asked easily.

“Sure.” Shiro answered quickly.

Not that he could say no to Lance doing anything to his hair.

It was one of the things he was weak for.

Lance chuckled lightly as he pulled away from Shiro a bit. Shaking his head knowingly as he motioned for Shiro to take a seat at their little shared vanity. He moved to grab a few things from some of their drawers, before returning.

Without a word he started getting to work.

Running a brush through Shiro’s hair with ease, parting his hair to one side as he hummed a simple tone to himself. Before using a hair straightener on his hair. Just to take then slight indents and waves from Shiro wearing his hair up for work out, or just in general to keep his hair out of his face. 

Lance pulled all of Shiro’s hair to his right side, as he moved to stand on Shiro’s side. Shiro watched him quickly divide the hair up into three parts, and start to braid the parts together. He smiled at Lance when his husband peeked at him briefly as he finished tying the braid off.

Then Lance moved back behind Shiro. 

Gently he pulled at the left side of the braid. Pulling a section of hair loose from the braid. Letting it fall out and rest on the side of Shiro’s face, as he looked at it in the mirror. His hands moving just so to make sure it was laying right before he reached for some pins he had dropped in front of Shiro.

He pined the rest of the hair in place. Shiro could feel Lance moving some of his hair in a similar way he had felt hair stylists do to hide pins from sight. 

Lance reached for the hair straightener one last time. Running it over the section of hair he had pulled loose. This time using to make sure it laid just right on the left side of Shiro’s face in a way that looked intentional, yet at the same time not.

Shiro hummed impressed as Lance finished.

“You like it?” Lance asked teasingly.

“You could have done pigtails and I would like it.” Shiro returned with a wide and loving smile as he looped an arm around Lance’s waist. He chuckled as his husband rolled his eyes at him. “So, of course the answer is yes.”

Lance laughed in return.

“That being said, I don’t think Nadia will be mad at this hairdo.” Shiro smiled out.

“Hence, why I didn’t do pigtails.” Lance returned as he started putting things away. “I do like keeping my rights and abilities to touch and style my husband’s hair when I can. That and I don’t want her to botch my haircut.”

Shiro laughed loudly at the words as he stood up.

“I need to finish getting ready.” He said as he moved to grab Lance and smother the left side of his face in a series of quick kisses, before he quickly moved away. “Thank you again.”

“Don’t mention it.” Lance giggled out.

Shiro could see Lance shake his head as he darted out of the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, so as I said above this is the AU where Shiro is a big name actor, who keeps his personal life pretty under wraps. Including his childhood friend and loving husband, Lance. All so they have can have some normality in their lives (like Lance can go to the grocery story, or run his business with out paparazzi following him.) 
> 
> I wanted to do something with long haired Shiro. And this almost was a Kurance piece based on my You Taught Me series. (And I should say this now while I can, this will be variants of Shance pairings) But I couldn't work out how to do it exactly. That and I really liked the idea of Model/Actor!Shiro and hairstylist!Lance. (Which this really isn't but close enough.)
> 
> So Lance styled Shiro's hair for the premiere, knowing it would look good and be a hit. While Shiro is just like "My husband did my hair" with sparkles in his eyes to anyone that asks. (And yes, Lance also attends the premiere as Shiro's "assistant")
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys liked this updated.


	4. Resistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sven wasn’t sure how he got here.
> 
> Here being on his knees with a bag over his head.
> 
> Well, actually, he sort of knew how he got there. 
> 
> He had been dragged to wherever he currently was by two beings. Likely Alteans, judging by their similar size to him, and ability to just _lift_ him like he weighed nothing. Before he had been forced to kneel.
> 
> But he wasn’t sure how he got into the situation.
> 
> Okay, no, that was a lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very excited for today's piece. I got to write an idea I've had for a good while. It is only kind of a small snippet, and there is just a lot more too in general. But I'll explain more in the end notes.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Sven wasn’t sure how he got here.

Here being on his knees with a bag over his head.

Well, actually, he sort of knew how he got there. 

He had been dragged to wherever he currently was by two beings. Likely Alteans, judging by their similar size to him, and ability to just  _ lift _ him like he weighed nothing. Before he had been forced to kneel.

But he wasn’t sure how he got into the situation.

Okay, no, that was a lie.

He had gone out on a scouting run...of sorts. 

It was a somewhat, read as  _ very _ , unofficial mission. But Slav had said something about a 74.58% chance of Sven finding something if he went. And it was just too high of a chance for Sven to let his superiors completely shut the idea down.

And, well, he found a... _ thing _ .

The thing being the Blue Lion…

The missing part of Voltron that kept the most powerful weapon out of the Altean Empire and Empress Allura’s hands. It had been missing for millennia. All because of something that had happened and was lost to time...or the Altean’s  _ selectively _ forgot. Just sitting there...

On a secret Altean base.

Which had led to Sven getting in a fight with some Altean when he was discovered.

An Altean, Sven had managed to meet blow for blow, and shot for shot as they fought. Even with the other’s every changing weapon that shifted into whatever they seemed to need for any given moment of the fight. Sven had even broken the dark visor of their helmet. A moment of joy that was short lived when they in turn did the same in one quick movement.

And when Sven recovered enough to turn around...

There was a fist flying for his face.

After that things went dark.

The bag was suddenly ripped off his head.

Sven made a small hiss at the sudden brightness that flooded his vision. He blinked rapidly in hopes his eyes would adjust quickly to the light. And he could  _ see _ where in the universe he was. 

Because, well, he was kind of surprised he wasn’t dead.

Or... _ worse… _

“Who are you?” A voice demanded sharply.

Sven turned to the sound before he really could get a good look at his surroundings beyond sleek metal and rocks. Before him was an elevated platform with a few masked Altean standing on guard in front of it, and two figures atop it. One stood taller than Sven had ever seen an Altean at their natural height, with sharp features, white chin length hair, and  _ purple _ skin. And beside them…

Beside them was the Altean in the all blue armor Sven had fought with.

They stood straight and at a sort of attention that had an authoritative air to it. It was probably safe to assume they were the one in charge. Their hands held behind their back, shoulders falling into a sort of regal posture. They weren’t wearing their helmet like when Sven first met them. Tanned skin, short white hair, and angled features that remind Sven slightly of the pictures of Empress Allura that were  _ everywhere _ . Their blue eyes glared down at Sven sharply. 

Though not in the usual manner all Alteans glared down at him. 

Like he was some lower subspecies.

It was rather... _ guarded… _

“Who are you?” The leading Altea repeated harshly. “And how did you find this place?”

“Uh…” was Sven’s intelligent answer.

“Answer the questions.” The taller purple Altean snapped roughly.

The leading Altean turned to shoot them a sharp look. Quickly the taller eased back under the look. Taking a step back as they muttered something in a mix of languages Sven didn’t really understand.

“I will ask again, who are you, and how did you find this place?” The leading one questioned again as they took a step closer to the edge of the platform.

“Uh...my name’s Sven.” Sven answered with a slight smile and a sheepish tone. “And it was by accident, I was just exploring the area, and stumbled across this place.” Sven lied...sort of. He laughed a bit uneasily, like anyone would if they accidentally stumbled across some hidden base. “I’m bad with directions, and rather curious. But I didn’t know this was here, just thought... _ oh _ ~ cool space rock.”

The leading Altean looked at him.

Raising an eyebrow as they did so.

And then…

“You’re lying.” They said sharply.

“What... _ no! _ ” Sven returned with a nervous laugh. Holding his cuffed hands up in slight surrender. “I’m just a simple space explorer from a small little primitive planet. Nothing more. I found this place by accident, swear.”

“The closest planet with life to this place has been occupied by the Altean Empire for centuries.” The leading Altean said pointedly as their eyes narrowed. “And it is three systems away.”

Oh...right.

Well, there went Sven’s story.

“So I will ask you again.” The Altean started firmly as he glared at Sven. “Who are you? How did you find this place? And more importantly, who  _ sent  _ you here?”

Sven just glared back at the Altean.

They glared back in spades.

And Sven could feel the whole room tense. 

Though no one really moved, he could see the masked Alteans in the corner of his vision tense. Shifting just so, making it easier for them to just jump into an attack. Though Sven was sure they had more than minimized his threat level. They all seemed to be holding their breath for the moment to strike.

“Who  _ sent _ you here?” The Altean repeated firmly. 

“I’m not talking to imperial Altean scum like you.” Sven hissed out.

“How  _ dare _ you!” The purple skinned Altean snapped, as they quickly surged forwards. “You filthy little--”

“ _ Lotor!” _ The leading Altean snapped. They whipped around towards the taller, as they held out an arm to block the other from passing. Which seemed to have caught the other by surprise. “That is quite enough!”

“You are humoring a spy sent by the empire.” The purple Altean, Lotor apparently, said.

“I am  _ not _ with the Empire.” Sven spat out.

“And neither are we.” The leading Altean said calmly as they turned back to look at Sven. “Believe it or not, we do not agree with Empress Allura and the rest of the Empire. We stand for the old ways of Altean cultures.”

Sven looked at them for a moment.

That...sort of made sense.

Ever since Sven had come into the cell they put him. He had been rather certain he was only alive to be fitted for a Hoktril. Maybe, he would be given a chance to talk of his own free will. But he was ultimately going to one to the back of the neck.

There was still a chance of that…

But…

That wasn’t how the Imperial Altean’s  _ did  _ things.

“Prove it.” Sven said definitely.

“You saw Blue Lion.” The Altean said simply.

Sven raised an eyebrow.

As if to say  _ so... _

The Altean sigh. “Of course, I should expect nothing less from Allura, then to hide the truth.” They started as they started to walk towards the edge of the platform. “The Blue Paladin realized the harm the Altean Empire was doing in the name of peace. So together they left Voltron with Blue Lion and other like minded Alteans.” They stepped off the platform with ease, continuing towards Sven. “But not without attempting to remove Empress Allura from the throne. They went into hiding and created what you see before you, the Order of Blue Lion, in hopes of dismantling the Altean Empire from its own shadows.”

“Ah, I see.” Sven said with a nod. “But still just a tale.”

“I stabbed my own sister, betrayed many friends, and abandoned my whole life because of this.” The Altean said flatly. 

Quickly answering Sven’s question of how he could trust the other.

It perhaps wasn’t the  _ best _ answer.

Given that it didn’t exactly make the other sound like he was someone that could be trusted. But given that most of the people he was speaking of were Alteans… Well, it didn’t sound  _ that _ bad.

That, and there was just something that told Sven to believe.

And Slav said there was a 63.32% chance what Sven would find would be very helpful to the Guns of Gamora. And crucial to the taken down the Altean Empire. 78.41% if Sven were to wear his blue socks.

And Sven was very much  _ wearing _ his blue socks.

Completely by chance.

Sven looked at the Altean for a moment.

Before he tried to get to his feet. Wobbling as he struggled a bit with his hands bound together. Only to suddenly be lifted up effortless by his arms, so he could get his feet under himself easier. He swallowed the surprised sound he made at the action as he put his feet on the ground. Giving the two Alteans that helped him a slight nod of thanks.

Then he held out one of his hands.

“Sven,” he introduced himself. “I’m a member of the Guns of Gamora, a group of resistance fighters from all over the universe. And I did actually find this place by accident.” He said with a wide smile.

“Lance.” The Altean said as they took Sven’s hand and gave it a shake. “Crown Prince of Altean, Traitor of the Altean Empire, Head of the Order of Blue Lion, and Blue Paladin of Voltron. Pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

And Sven felt his eyes go wide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been wanting to write this idea since I started watching Voltron.
> 
> I love the idea of Sven's version of Lance being Altean, who is a spy and just kicks a lot of that. Oh and who also is a traitorous prince that fled with Blue Lion after realize what Allura was doing was doing more actual harm than good. And he basically left to start the realities version of the Blades, called the Order of Blue Lion (or Order of Blue). After of course trying to "kill" Allura. Lance has been in hiding for a while, because well he doesn't want Blue Lion to get found and for the Empire to have Voltron again.
> 
> I know in the Alternate Reality episode, it is stated that Empress Allura is dead. But I always like the idea of her still being alive (and sort of watch the episode that way) and "immortal" through exposing herself to lots of quintessences, and did the the same to her brother Lance. So she is still very much alive in this idea, and it's my story I can do what I want. It does kind of turn the war into a siblings squabble, but I honestly really kind of like it.
> 
> And in to defeat Zarakon, Allura found the Lions again, and used them. Only after Lance betrayed Altea and fled they only have four. Which can still do a lot of damage, but the Altean Empire does not have Voltron. Blue Lion has been missing for a while, and been sort of "forgotten" about by everyone. So finding Blue Lions is kind of a huge deal, and Sven was very surprised to stumble across it.
> 
> Lotor is very much Lance's right hand in the Order. He is also kind of Lance younger brother/nephew. Because after defeating Zarakon and Hagger, obviously Allura found Lotor, and just took him in. Teaching him to be a "proper" Altean, and really never letting him learn anything Galra. Which naturally does make Lotor very curious about the other have of his biology, but is is label as "bad" and "barbaric". Lance does humor Lotor a bit, because well he is kid (who is going to have a very very long life) and he was also like "The Galra weren't bad or evil because their lead rose from the dead and made them mad." Lotor is extremely looked down upon by other Altean nobles, and Lance similarly because he looks after him so much. All in all, when Lance leaves, he takes Lotor with him, because it is a bad environment for him. Because of this, Lotor is a lot different from canon!Lotor. He still is very smart, but he is also kind of rash, and sometimes has anger issues that Lance has to step in front of. But all around has a good nature, good sense of humor, and sees his split heritage as an advantage. 
> 
> This does take place before Sven meets Canon!Lance. Because, okay, I am a huge fan of Sven taking a shot for Lance, because his version of Lance is hurt.
> 
> Oh and Lance has three bayard forms. A bow and arrow, a sword, and a spear. 
> 
> Okay, I think that is everything I can think to say. You can ask me more about this AU, I am like down to talk about it any time and any where.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.


	5. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turning to look at the brown furred cat at her feet, find him staring up at her with blue eyes. He meowed again as he spun in a small circle as he did so, before he sat down rather expectedly
> 
> His way of asking if he was done for the day.
> 
> Or at least when he was in his cat form.
> 
> Lance very much had the ability to turn into a human, and declare he was done with putting the shop back in order. And he could ask if Allura needed him to do anything else or if she just wanted some company, before he went up for the night to help Coran with dinner. And he _used_ to do that regularly.
> 
> But over the past for months, that had changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is kind of short and sweet, but very soft.
> 
> And it is told from Allura's POV, because it was the best way I could thing to write it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Allura hummed to herself lightly.

She carefully was reviewing inventory for her small spell and potions shop. 

Going over the purchases for the say, and the amounts used for certain spells and potions she made throughout the day. Writing herself a note to order a few items key ingredients that were beginning to run low in the morning. As well as jotting down a few other things that will likely need to be reordered soon as well.

She had closed her shop for the day.

It was her routine to review inventory before she went up for the night.

Coran had already gone up to start making dinner for everyone. Allura could hear him moving about above, and occasionally singing to a song that was likely on the radio. He usually left Lance to finish up putting the store back in order.

Allura suddenly felt something brush up against her leg.

“All done Lance?” She said without looking up from the papers in front of her.

Her answer was a loud meow from her first familiar.

His tail flicked against her leg.

It caused her to giggle at the feeling, as she leaned back a bit. Turning to look at the brown furred cat at her feet, find him staring up at her with blue eyes. He meowed again as he spun in a small circle as he did so, before he sat down rather expectedly

His way of asking if he was done for the day.

Or at least when he was in his cat form.

Lance very much had the ability to turn into a human, and declare he was done with putting the shop back in order. And he could ask if Allura needed him to do anything else or if she just wanted some company, before he went up for the night to help Coran with dinner. And he  _ used _ to do that regularly.

But over the past for months, that had changed.

“Thank you for your help today, my dear.” Allura said with a kind smile.

Lance meowed again.

He quickly moving to get up and trot away from her. 

Right over to the large purple dog bed of her second familiar.

Shiro was curled up on the bed. His massive white furred wolf-dog form took up most of the bed. Nose tucked under his tail a bit, looking like a giant white dog donut on the bed. His eyes closed, and breathing steady.

Allura had taken Shiro in about four months ago.

Lance had discovered him behind her shop, horribly wounded and exhausted. Too weak to really put up a fight beyond furious sounding growls and bared teeth. They weren’t the most effective if causing Lance to shy away. But they had soothed when he realized Allura, Coran, and Lance were actually trying to help him.

Shiro stayed with them while he healed. 

He shared how he ended up the way he did after a few days. He had been forced to bond with a witch, who used him for horrible experiments and abused his magical abilities. But he had managed to break the bond and escape her with his life still intact. And once he was well enough, he would leave to start his new life elsewhere.

Only, Shiro never left.

Much to Lance’s joy.

Allura had only made him her second familiar a little over a few weeks ago.

They were still working out how Shiro fit into everything a bit. It was a new thing, and everyone else sort of had cemented duties. Though it wasn’t like Allura cared if they never found Shiro something to do. He sort of deserved to just lazy around and get cooing pets from her patrons after what he had been through.

Lance let out a small trill as he neared Shiro.

Earning a slight wag of the tail from the other, despite Shiro not once stirring or opening his eyes. Just a simple tail wag.

Allura watched as Lance carefully stepped over Shiro’s form.

Depositing himself into the little open space at Shiro’s side with audible purrs. Lance leaned forward to lick at Shiro’s head. Starting at the edge of his right eye, and licking towards his ear, like he was cleaning the spot. Shiro’s tail thumped slightly on the ground, before he lifted his head a bit to yawn loudly, then settled back down.

Lance did a few more licks, before he too curled up. Still almost instantly in a way that Allura knew he was asleep.

Shiro let out a content sigh.

Allura giggled to herself at the sight of them.

The two of them sleeping together has become a common occurrence ever since Shiro had arrived. Both in animal forms and human forms. Kind of expected since the felt a pull to the other.

Shaking her head, she turned back to her work.

She’d wake them up when it was time to go up for dinner.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a more recent idea I've had, that I don't think I posted anywhere.
> 
> Allura is a witch that runs a small spell and potion shop. Lance is her familiar who can turned into a cat, that is usually seen around the shop. (He helps Allura out in the store in human form too). He gets lots of loves and pets, and is just sort of left to his own devices if he isn't needed. One day he felt a pull to something, which is odd, because familiars often just feel a pull to a magic user and that's it. So he goes to investigate and finds Shiro in his wolf-dog from. Usually wounded familiars are just not a good sign and often mean bad things are coming, but Lance doesn't leave Shiro and calls Allura to help. She and Coran (who is a guardian spirit to Allura) help get Shiro inside and help him. 
> 
> Lance and Shiro are pretty inseparable from each other. They both feel a pull towards each other, which again is very odd for a familiar to be pulled to another familiar. Just kidding it's not odd, it just means they are soulmates and destined to be together. (Which is also a huge power boost for Allura when Shiro agrees to bond with her as a secondary familiar). So naturally when Shiro is all healed up, he doesn't want to leave, because he doesn't want to leave Lance. They cuddle and sleep together a lot like this even though they are freshly   
> "together" and have fallen hard.
> 
> Also Shiro, is a massive white wolf-dog. Which to some of Allura's customers is kind of alarming. So Shiro mostly stays behind the counter in his animal form, laying on the huge dog bed Allura got him after a few days of stay with them. (It does help people not be afraid of him cause he just lays there and chills) But he is still a doggo, so people get excited and want to pet him. Or he'll put his front paw on the counter when Lance is there to give him kisses, because he is excited to see him. Sometimes he will follow Lance around the store if the other is human form (or cat form) and stay very close to his side. If Shiro is in human form, sometimes he will just carry Lance around, or Lance will be on his shoulder "training" him on how to help customers. (They do all figure out where he fits into things, and he helps out at the shop and is a soft happy boy.)
> 
> I was a little lost on what to do for this prompt today, even though when I made the list I felt it would be an easy one. I remember this idea, and just was like "Ah yes, animals sleeping on each other." And remember this AU. Its cute, I do want to write something more for it, but we'll see.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed.


	6. Hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, it’s alright, Shiro.” A voice said in a gentle tone. It’s familiar, and sounds both distance and right in his ear. “You’re okay, I got you.”
> 
> And Shiro dives.
> 
> Right into the warmth and the steady.
> 
> Buries his face in soft fabrics and warmth and no pain.
> 
> Wraps his arms around it and _holds on_ to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here some angst, with a soft.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

_ Lights blood. _

_ Pain. _

_ Blood on his hands. _

_ Cheers erupting thunderously. _

“..iro…”

_ Heat. _

_ Sword and knives. _

_ Druids hovering over him. _

_ A crackling horrible laugh. _

“...ro, you o…”

_ More pain. _

_ More cheers. _

_ More… _

_ More... _

_ More! _

“...Shiro…” Something gently runs across his shoulders.

_ Pain… _

_ Blood... _

_ Pain… _

_ Pain.. _

_ Champion... _

_ Champion... _

_ Champion! _

_ Champion! _

There is a warm and steady weight of a presence on his side. A smaller weight of warm laid on his shoulders, and just on the tops of his knees.

It doesn’t hurt.

Nothing about it hurts or was causing him pain.

It is just... _ there _ .

“Hey, it’s alright, Shiro.” A voice said in a gentle tone. It’s familiar, and sounds both distance and right in his ear. “You’re okay, I got you.”

And Shiro dives.

Right into the warmth and the steady.

Buries his face in soft fabrics and warmth and no pain.

Wraps his arms around it and  _ holds on _ to it.

And he listens to the subtle hidden... _ beat. _

It drowns out the screams.

It drowns out the cries.

It drowns out the cheers and the rhythmic stomps

It drowns out all the ghosts.

With a steady  _ thump, thump, thump. _

And he can feel a hand on his head.

Petting his hair in sync with the circles being spun on his back, and the gentle wave of “shhh” and reminders of how to breathe. Sometimes there is a gentle coo of soft encouragement and fingers through his hair.

Shiro follows the instructions as best he can, though he wasn’t sure why. 

Tightening his grip on the warmth, the softness, and the gentleness with blind trust.

And the warmth, the softness, and the gentleness grip back.

It doesn’t hurt.

Not one little bit.

Shiro wants more of it.

So much, that he keeps diving, burying, and burrowing in.

And it  _ breaks _ him.

Because it just doesn’t hurt.

He realized how much he had feared touch. 

Fearing the pain and the hurt it could bring. 

So much show he dodged and shied away from the very idea. 

Wanted nothing to do with it, unless he himself initiated it. And even that was nothing more than a pat on the shoulder, or maybe a handshake. All with the prosthetic limb that couldn’t feel anything it touched.

And maybe that was why Keith looked sad sometimes.

Because the Shiro that touched and ruffled his hair and taught him kindness was gone. Beaten and killed off by the horrors and events Shiro didn’t talk about, and made him harder and rougher. Fearing things he used to stave off of.

Though maybe…

Maybe that part wasn’t dead.

Just hidden and forgotten.

Maybe…

“Thank you,” Shiro breathed out shakily.

“You’re welcome.” The voice replied gently, as fingers ran through his hair again, and the arm around his back tightened a bit. Shiro recognized it to belong to the Blue Paladin, Lance, with his new found clarity. “It was the least I could do.”

Shiro hummed.

Soaking up the warmth, the softness, and the gentleness.

Listening to the steady  _ thump, thump, thump _ of Lance’s heartbeat in his chest.

“I didn’t wake you, did I?” Shiro asked weakly.

“No.” Lance returned gently, as he shifted a bit beside Shiro. “I couldn’t sleep for some reason. Got up to get some water, and look at the star maps to relax. Found you rather... _ out _ of it on the way.”

“Sorry.” Shiro apologized.

“Not your fault.” Lance said easily.

And Shiro…

Shiro just held on tighter.

Lance chuckled a bit. “One of my abuelos would get like this sometimes.” Shiro said absently. “Get really out of it, and just be  _ trapped _ somewhere else in his memories. My abuela would do this, hold him in a hug, until he came back to himself.” He continued with his fingers in Shiro’s hair again. “And they’d stay like this until he would feel better.”

Shiro hummed gently.

“I don’t mind doing the same.” Lance continued easily. “And I won’t say anything about it. It is hard to believe, but I am  _ very  _ good with secrets.”

Shiro feels himself smile at that.

Slightly.

But it feels like coming up for air.

“Thank you.” Shiro said with a soft sigh as he melted into the warmth.

And Lance hugs him tighter.

“I can also be quiet...if you want.” Lance said after a moment.

“No, I like it. Your voice helps... _ distract _ from stuff.” Shiro admitted.

“Okay.”

And as Lance starts to talk about things…

His family. 

His home. 

Random things that happened when he was at the Garrison.

Some neat button he found in his room on the Castleship that has a very interesting and helpful feature for something.

Shiro listened...

And he smiled, and…

Drifts in the warmth and the steady, and the softness…

And drifts…

And drifts away to the pull of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiro deserves all the hugs.
> 
> And no one can tell me this didn't happen in canon. Because it did.
> 
> Originally I did write this as a role reverse AU, but then decided no, Shiro needs hugs and loves and comfort. So I switched it over and changed a few things up to fit better. I may post the original later on...we'll see. But yeah... (Also I am a huge sucker for Shiro using Lance's heartbeat to calm himself down.)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed.


	7. Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His door gave a small whoosh as it opened.
> 
> Lance turned at the sound with an easy smile. 
> 
> Just in time to see Shiro walk through the opening.
> 
> An emotionally confused looking Shiro.
> 
> And that was saying _something._
> 
> Lance had never seen the Vulcan look so... _emotionally compromised,_ was how he heard it said once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys this ended up being softer then I expected when I first starting thing about. I mean I knew it would be soft, but it's softer. And I just can't
> 
> Vulcan!Shiro and Lance are just so cute.
> 
> I hope you enjoy

Lance’s door gave a  _ ding! _

The simple sound that someone was requesting access to enter his room.

“Come in.” Lance declared loudly, as he awkwardly tried to put his bookmark back in his book while also trying to save the page and getting up from his bed.

It was all kind of a mess.

Thanks to the stupid sling and orders not to move his right shoulder that Coran gave him. Because it got dislocated and the tendons needed time to heal. And he only has some dexterity in his splinted fingers. And he wasn’t the  _ most _ coordinated with his left hand, even though he had past Star Fleets qualifications to have the label of ambidextrous on his file.

Honestly it was a miracle he didn’t drop everything.

Even more of a miracle that he actually succeeded in the task. It’s a small victory, but one Lance celebrated as he placed the book on his room’s night stand.

His door gave a small whoosh as it opened.

Lance turned at the sound with an easy smile. 

Just in time to see Shiro walk through the opening.

An emotionally confused looking Shiro.

And that was saying  _ something _ . 

Lance had never seen the Vulcan look so... _ emotionally compromised _ , was how he heard it said once. 

To be fair, through, Lance had hardly ever seen Shiro express  _ any _ sort of emotion. Nothing beyond a slight smile or a slight frown. Maybe an irritable eyebrow twitch when Slav talked too much. And he heard Shiro got temperamental and “moody” once when Lance was unconscious in the med bay. 

But never anything like  _ this _ .

Never like there was a  _ hurricane  _ of emotions whirling around in his head.

Lance felt his smile fall.

“Shiro, what’s wrong?” Lance asked as he took a concerned step towards the other. Reaching out his hand slightly towards him.

But Shiro closed the distance in five simple steps.

Stopping right in front of Lance.

And just...looked at him.

His grey eyes quickly scanning Lance over repeatedly. As if looking for some injury Coran, or Lance, or the  _ computer _ might have missed. Or checking to see if Lance was truly as okay as everyone was saying. Like he couldn’t believe that after being captured by some rogue Klingons, all Lance came out with was a dislocated shoulder and a few broken fingers. And he just  _ needed  _ to be sure that’s all it was.

“Shiro?” Lance questioned again.

He reached out for Shiro again.

Only to have Shiro suddenly grab his hand quickly.

And…

Oh!

“Shiro?” Lance asked, as he looked up at Shiro.

“I thought I was going to lose you, again.” The Vulcan said weakly. “When you didn’t check in. And when the rogue faction called to say they had captured you and listed their demands for your safe release. I…” Shiro closed his eyes before he leaned forward to rest his forehead on Lance’s left shoulder. “I thought I was going to lose you.”

“But you did it.” Lance supplied gently.

Shiro hummed lightly, not once moving from his head from Lance’s shoulder.

“And, I’m okay.” Lance continued. “Just a little banged up, Big Guy. But nothing that won’t keep me down for more than a day. Honestly, it takes more than breaking a few fingers to stop me. Coran says I’ll be good as new in a few weeks.”

Shiro hummed again.

Yet, the Vulcan still didn’t move.

Lance was slightly confused by the actions.

Shiro hadn’t been like this when Lance woke up after getting caught up in an explosion that knocked him out for a few days. Sure he had hovered around Lance, following him around everywhere when he could. Visited Lance almost nightly, and frowned when Lance tried to push himself too much. All the time claiming how it was all logical things to do to assist with Lance’s recovering.

And to be fair, Hunk and Pidge did the same thing.

Well, minus the whole logical talk.

But Shiro did it considerably more than the other two.

Lance got that Shiro was worried about him. But he never once did anything like he was currently doing now, in that time. And Lance was worse off then.

So why...now?

Slowly, Lance moved his left hand to just hold out his index and middle finger.

Which was kind of easy. 

Given the two were splinted together because they were both broken and needed to be held straight to heal. And Shiro’s hold on his hand didn’t actually really get in the way of the action. The most Lance did was trap Shiro’s prosthetic thumb in his palm a bit.

Shiro hummed softly.

Gently he moved his hand along the back of Lance’s.

And... _ oh! _

Shiro lifted his head from Lance’s shoulder. However, he didn’t straighten all the way back. Rather stayed leaning forward in Lance’s space. Just a handful of inches away from his face. Just enough to  _ see _ his face.

Lance smiled at him softly.

And then Shiro leaned down slowly, gently putting his lips on Lance’s.

And…

_ OH!! _

Lance felt his eyes widen for a moment.

But they slid close as Shiro brought his free hand up to cup Lance’s check.

Logistically, it wasn’t the greatest kiss Lance had ever experienced.

But like, Shiro was Vulcan. 

Lance was willing to give him a pass since it was probably the first time he had done anything like that with anyone. He had been somewhat confused the first time Lance  _ hugged _ him. And he had been boggled by the high five too. So if Lance was to be fair in that respect.

And Shiro was still running his fingers along the back of Lance’s hand.

But it was also kind of the best kiss Lance had ever had.

Emotionally speaking.

Shiro pulled back after a moment, keeping his hand still on Lance’s cheek.

Lance dazedly smiled up at him.

“Did I do it right?” Shiro asked suddenly, with a slight curious tilt of his head. “I’ve been doing research on how human’s express affection physically. I found it to be the logical thing to do to better understand. But there are many, and quite a few overlap types of relationships. And..”

Lance swallowed his laughter.

Part of him wanted to laugh at the sudden question. Or the image of Shiro critically consulting whatever bit of information he could find on how human’s display affections towards each other. So he knew how to best display the  _ right _ affections to Lance.

He knew it just wasn’t the time, though.

Plus, Lance had done the very same with Vulcan forms of physical affections.

And he’s pretty sure Shiro is doing the Vulcan equivalent to french kissing to his hand.

“Yeah.” Lance said with a growing smile. “I mean I have few pointers for you. But, for your first time, yeah, you did it right.”

“Really?”

Lance nodded. 

And Shiro gave Lance a fond slight smile.

“Logically though, practice does make perfect.” Lance said as he leaned up a bit towards Shiro.

Shiro hummed. “Logically.”

And then he leaned down to do it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the thing I said I was going to write. I wrote Vulcan!Shiro and Lance kissing like I said I would.
> 
> I completely love the idea that both would learn the appropriate affections for the other's race. A lot of the stuff I was read about Vulcan affections, I didn't see anything about Vulcan's learning their "mates of other alien races" physical forms affections, while their mates do. And I just feel like that is something Vulcan!Shiro would do, because it's logical he learn to adapt for his mate of a different race like they did for him. That and it would probably make Lance very happy and feel loved if he did so, and that just sounds like a good thing. (Plus its freaking fair)
> 
> Also, you're welcome for the images of Lance and Shiro in Star Fleet Uniforms reading up on how to show their crush affections. So they can do it right even though they haven't confessed yet. (And yes, Lance teases Shiro about it later on because it is just kind of funny.)
> 
> Oh, and I imagined when Lance was captured, his shoulder got dislocated in the struggle, and they broke his right index finger disarming him. Then they broke his left middle and index figure in their demand's video, cause it made a point, and it stopped him from grabbing on of their weapons. But they didn't exactly want to hurt Lance more than they felt necessary. And Lance was more than returned completely fine. Coran makes him rest a few days to be sure. 
> 
> Shiro obviously had a freak about everything. And I actually originally for him to barge in, and seem kind of angry because he was distraught. And like it's all at himself because he almost lost Lance without telling him he loved him. But honestly I'm super happy with how it came out. Where he just sort of comes in a muted emotional state and just wants to see that Lance is okay and get a little comfort.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.


	8. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were back at base again.
> 
> Sven rubbing at the sore jaw. Muttering about how mean Keith is, just punching him like that in a moment of concerned rage and pulling his hair the moment he got out of his ship, with a slight pout. While Keith half wants to _throttle_ him for being stupid, disobeying orders, and disappearing for days.
> 
> They were staring at the giant blue robotic lion landing on their runways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I will admit this probably isn't the best use of this theme. But I was sort of thinking of the idea around introducing someone to your friends. So in that way it fits.
> 
> And the fic in general doesn't feel completely right. But this is a writing challenge, I'm going to have to sort of accept what I come out with. (Also I don't know what really feels wrong around it, I just thing the second have turned into something different from the first, but it was also the only way I can think for it go.) It's not I like don't like it, it's just not my favorite.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

There were a lot of things Keith never thought he would see in life.

Like Earth in one piece again.

A planet free of Altean’s rule.

Pidge losing a game of... _ whatever _ that weird alien card game was called.

Kolivan showing  _ any _ emotions.

Or a lion of Voltorn  _ ramming  _ into an Altean ship.

And yet…

He just saw a lion of Voltron ram into an Altean ship on purpose. It came out of nowhere, only a loud roar, before it rammed into the attacking full speed. Stunning the whole battle for a moment, before it moved to rip off one of the ship's gun turrets. Covering the other’s in a spray of ice, as it arched away, and came back to slice a huge gash along one side with something it had in its mouth.

Keith could all stare in shock at it.

The Altean fighters that had been pecking the shields of their little ship immediately shifted away. Moved to like a swarm of bees to attack to attack the lion. But they seemed to be of little bother, as the lion moved and twisted and glided like it was moving through water. Blasting or swatting at the little fighters, before it swooped down for another go at the Altean ship.

And then “Yoohoo~” from Sven over the radio.

The sound of him chattering away about  _ something _ .

And just…

A lot of things happened a lot quicker than Keith had any time to process in the moment.

Keith remembered the ship exploding and a teleduv opening, and being told to go through it.

However that was about it.

But they were back at base again.

Sven rubbing at the sore jaw. Muttering about how mean Keith is, just punching him like that in a moment of concerned rage and pulling his hair the moment he got out of his ship, with a slight pout. While Keith half wants to  _throttle_ him for being stupid, disobeying orders, and disappearing for days.

They were staring at the giant blue robotic lion landing on their runways.

All of them.

Everyone in the whole Guns of Gamora base was just standing behind them.

Watching it leaned down, and one single figure walking out of its mouth. Their helmet under their arm, dressed in all blue Altean armor, with some cloth hanging around the waist like a cape. White hair and long ears. Enough to easily identify them as an Altean from a distance away. Walking right towards them.

And Sven ran right up to them.

Before Keith, or Hunk, or Pidge, or freaking  _ anybody _ could even reach out to grab him to stop him from trotting right up to the Altean.

The two spoke for a moment.

Both were too far away and speaking too quietly to hear. 

Though it doesn’t look like much. 

The Altean shakes their head at something Sven said or asked, then said something that seemed to make Sven shoulder’s relax in relief. They talked for a bit more. Sven pointed towards all of them over his shoulder and the Altean looked over...then nodded. A light flashing as something materialized in their hand, which made everyone tense. Only they handed it over to Sven with no fuss.

“Did they just…” Keith heard Hunk whisper beside him. “ _ Disarm  _ themselves?”

“Looked like it.” Pidge whispered back.

A few others behind them mutter similar things.

And the key words there were  _ looked like.  _

Keith wasn’t so quick to believe. Everything could just be some twisted Altean trick to destroy them all. An elaborate one, sure, but Keith won’t put it past the Alteans to do something like that. They’d apparently do  _ anything _ in the name of ‘peace’.

He wouldn’t be surprised if they found a new way to make a Hortkil. 

Where it was smaller, or inserted into a body to hide it completely form sight. Or they found a new way to control beings.

Keith glared at the Altean as Sven turned around to lead them towards everyone.

Crossing his arms and squaring his shoulders.

He didn’t like this one bit.

But there are too many  _ oddities  _ about everything happening.

Sven was too much like himself. 

The fact that Sven’s face was bruised, but he claimed it to be all some misunderstanding. 

The lion took too many hits protecting them and attacked with such a sense of rage. 

The Altean was taking  _ too much  _ of Sven’s lead. 

And it was only one solitary Altean.

And  _ hundreds _ of tense rebels.

Sven stopped just a few feet away from them. The Altean doing the same just a step or two behind him.

“Lance, let me introduce you to the best mechanic I know, Hunk.” Sven said as he motioned towards Hunk with a wide smile. Hunk in turn, flinched in surprise, smiling awkwardly as he waved. “The most technology savvy human, Pidge. My very good friend, Keith.” Sven continued to point them out to the Altean. “And I told you about Slav.”

“Pleasure to meet you all.” The Altean, Lance, said eloquently as he bowed slightly in greeting towards them. “My name is Lance, Crown Prince of Altea, Leader of the Order of Blue Lion, and Blue Paladin of Vol--”

“Ah, I see you wore your blue socks!” Slav happily declared suddenly.

The Altean blinked at the sudden outburst that cut him off. Turning to Sven looking rather confused by the words.

“Yes.” Sven replied with a sigh, before he turned to the Altean. “Ignore him.”

“Wait, I’m sorry, did he just say  _ Prince!?” _ Hunk asked suddenly.

Keith narrowed at his glare.

Sven flinched at the words a bit. Making a slight face as he moved to look back at Hunk. Opening his mouth to say something before closing it.

“I did.” The Altean answered before Sven could. “Though I am quite sure no one refers to me as such in the Altean Empire. Traitor is usually used in place of Crown, which is highly subjective according to one's perspective. So I don’t use it.”

“That’s rather convenient.” Keith snapped back.

“It’s the truth.” The Altean returned as he shot Keith a bit of a glare.

“Prove it!” Keith challenged.

He took a sharp step forward towards the Altean. The other didn’t flinch or move at the action, simply stood his ground. Sven however, moved to put himself between the two. Throwing a pointed look towards Keith. 

Like he did when Keith did something that made a situation worse.

And just... _ what! _

“He doesn’t have too.” Kolivan’s voice suddenly sounded behind Keith. Causing him to jump and turn around to see the massive Galra standing right behind him, looking up towards the massive lion at the end of the runways. “That is the Blue Lion of Voltron. My Clan tells many tales of praises of the Great Blue Lion that saved them from the Alteans by taking on the Red Lion.” Kolivan dropped his gaze down to the Altean. 

Keith turned to look back.

Finding the Altean was staring up Kolivan with wide eyes.

“Blue Lion has been missing for many millenniums.” Kolivan continued flatly. “Yet the Altean’s never bragged of having destroyed or recaptured it. Letting many to believe--”

“That I kept her into the Empire’s hands.” The Altean finished for him.

His surprised look sort of washing away.

Kolivan hummed in return.

“Though if you still don’t believe me.” The Altean said, grabbing something from his belt. “Lotor suggested I bring this to show you.” He tossed a small silver disk right at Keith. Smirking a bit as he fumbled to catch it. “It might be a bit outdated, but, that doesn’t make it any less official.”

The disk instantly lit up once Keith had it level in his hand. 

Spraying out a display of a in the familiar format of a wanted poster in the air. Keith had seen more than enough of them to know what they looked like. A figure of similar appearance to Lance in the center, spinning to give everyone looking a good visual of him from all sides. Along with a few still images that seemed like security images. All the text was in Altean, which they all annoyingly knew how to read.

And…

There was a whole list of crimes.

_ Attempted murder of Empress Allura _ , was one of them.

Which was... _ something _ in the Altean’s favor.

Sven made a small noise of awe at the sight.

Keith turned to find him looking at the display in a sort of awe. Almost like he himself had never seen it before. Which was maybe a  _ little  _ concerning. Considering Sven just took a random Altean to their base. 

But Sven was also a crazy good judge of character. 

The Altean suddenly reached forward and took the disk form Keith’s hand.

Storing it away in his belt again.

“Believe me now?” He asked.

“Jury’s still out.” Keith said indifferently.

The Altean turned to look at Sven with something of smirk on his lips. “I see what you mean now.” Lance said to Sven. “Lotor and him would get along rather well, once they probably stopped hitting each other.” Sven chuckled and nodded. “Though I should be getting to the more pressing matters at hand, Sven. Who is the superior you said would...have your head? Commander Kolivan was it?”

Kolivan made a sound behind Keith.

“Ah, perfect.” The Altean said cheerily. Shoving his helmet towards Sven, who grunted a bit, but took hold of it anyway. “I would like to propose an alliance between our respective groups. We can discuss the details anywhere you wish.”

Keith turned back to look at Kolivan. 

Finding the other staring at the other for a moment. Before he turned and made a small motion with his hand.

“This way.” Kolivan said.

The Altean quickly pushed past Keith.

Instantly falling in step with Kolivan as they walked into the base. Everyone parted to create a path for them. All of them looking at each other and muttering to themselves at the sight. But none of them moved to question what Kolivan was doing. 

A few other ranking members of their base followed after them. Likely to hear what was going to be said and offer advice where they saw fit. And maybe to give Kolivan more numbers if the Altean was to try and stick against them.

“So…” Sven said suddenly behind him.

“So what?” Keith snapped as he whipped around to look at the other.

“What do you think of him?” Sven asked simply.

Keith just blinked at him for a moment.

Because did he really just  _ ask _ that.

About an  _ Altean _ .

Though Keith could vaguely remember Sven saying he wanted to know Keith’s thoughts about something he explained. In the middle of all the  _ chaos _ that Keith was trying to get everyone out of. And he does sort of realize it was when he was explaining that he found “good Alteans”.

And...

Keith just threw his hands up and walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yes, the idea was Sven introducing Altean!Lance to his friends.
> 
> It didn't turn out as good as I wanted, I think making it comes off a little rushed. But I'm not like super unhappy with it. I like first half and the very end a bunch. Just not thrilled with the dialogue. And I did rewrite it a few times. But I sort of set myself down the path and couldn't find the write footing, I guess. It happens, and it's whatever.
> 
> Also this takes place a few days after Sven first meet Lance. He wasn't able to leave right away, as the base is exactly like BOM's main base. So Sven gets stuck with the Alteans for a time. In that time he does witness how different they are from the Empire, like enough to know they honestly hate the empire and are working to change the things. (like they are working to figure out how to reverse Hortkils and Lance is literally encouraging Lotor use his "Galraness" to his advantage.) In this time he did convince Lance to try and make an alliance, and start striking against the empire more pointedly with Blue. He was going to take Lance and some other members to the GOG base. Yet they got the radio transmissions of the Alteans attacking Keith and crew's ship. Thus changing plans.
> 
> When Sven and Lance are talking, Sven is checking to make sure the Order's base didn't get discovered. Lance informs him that because of the bases position between two black holes, radio transmission for ships get trapped, making the area a dead zone for transmission. Meaning the base can hear them but no one else. (The order has engineered technology to communicate both ways.) And that Lotor and some key placed members will monitor the situation. Then Sven suggest that Lance disarm himself so everyone doesn't freak out.
> 
> And in this AU reality, I imagine the Alteans tried to wipe out the Galra. But a few escaped and went into hiding (and Lance helped a few ships escape too). Kolivan is a decent of some of them. He is the commander of that base of Guns of Gamora, and does actually help get other bases and sections to accept and work with the Order. Sven and everyone to sort of make like a specialized team that works very closely with Lance, Lotor, and a lot of other members of the order
> 
> Oh and everyone is like similar ages to each other. Like just a few years apart from each other. Sven is the oldest (well technically Lance is, but human wise), and Keith is only like a year or so younger than him. The two are very much like brothers with each other, and are both the younger and older brother at times.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you ejoyed.


	9. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pidgeon** @Pidgethetech
> 
> Shiro: singing ‘Do You Love Me’ kind of drunkenly
> 
> His husband: Parkours out of the kitchen, cartwheels over the  
> dining room table, slides down the halls, pull volts over the couch  
> to tackle him and smother him in kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am super happy with how this turned out.
> 
> I wrote it in the fun "twitter" format that I wrote the other Actor!Shiro AU fic in. This time though it's their friends and family sharing Shance's ridiculous love for each other.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

**Pidgeon** @Pidgethetech

Shiro: singing ‘Do You Love Me’ kind of drunkenly   
  
His husband: Parkours out of the kitchen, cartwheels over the    
dining room table, slides down the halls, pull volts over the couch    
to tackle him and smother him in kisses.

10:54pm • July 17, 20XX • Twitter from iPhone

946 Retweets 5.6k Likes

**Pidgeon** @Pidgethetech   
_ Replying to @Pidgethetech _

Why are you guys like this, @shirogonetospace? Why? I’m    
trying to play video games with you. Love each other when   
I’m not there.

**MaTt** @matt_on_the_attack   
_ Replying to @Pidgethetech _

And he stuck the landing too. Also Pidgey don’t be sour because   
you lost at Mario Kart.

**Hey YO Money** @YO_monkey69   
_ Replying to @Pidgethetech _

I wish that happened on a stream

**Disco Bisco** @biscuitatthedisco   
_ Replying to @Pidgethetech _

Video?

**Squirtle is my starter** @sammyandbambi   
_ Replying to @Pidgethetech _

Shiro and Hubs: -in love and displaying affections-   
Pidge: Really? In front of my video games?!

**Damn Boy** @rebecca1998   
_ Replying to @Pidgethetech _

Wow, I’m impressed. Shiro’s a big dude to just tackle to the ground.   
Props to his husband.

**Pidgeon** @Pidgethetech   
_ Replying to @Pidgethetech and @rebecca1998 _

Shiro’s hub as two older brothers and is the baby of his sibs.   
He can take Shiro down no problem whenever he wants.

**Load more replies**

* * *

**‘Princess’ Allura** @alluring.Allura

I don’t think I knew what love was until I met Shiro and his husband.   
The first time I met both of them, Shiro’s, at the time, fiancé was    
seriously jetlagged from trying to surprise Shiro with a weekend visit.   
And I saw Shiro taste test every coffee for him.

11:37pm • August 24, 20XX • Twitter from iPhone

1.7k Retweets 8.1k Likes

**‘Princess’ Allura** @alluring.Allura   
_ Replying to @alluring.Allura _ _   
_ He was trying to make sure it was the right temp for the other   
to drink, so he didn’t burn his tongue. Well with anything hot   
really, but it was mostly coffee cause the other was taking it   
like a shot.

**‘Princess’ Allura** @alluring.Allura   
_ Replying to @alluring.Allura _ _   
_ It was really very sweet and cute.

And I am very jealous I haven’t found anyone who does that   
for me when my jetlagged brain can’t function beyond COFFEE.

**TT_TT Life Hurted** @sammysamyam   
_ Replying to @alluring.Allura _ _   
_ Excuse me, who gave them permission to be so cute!

**Stan the cool stan** @coolguystan   
_ Replying to @alluring.Allura _ _   
_ -sips coffee by myself-

**Allura is the best** @allura-ismyangel   
_ Replying to @alluring.Allura _ _   
_ If that isn’t the definition of love, I don’t know what is.

**Load more replies**

* * *

**V** @veronica-the-mc

My younger brother and his husband are disgusting. They just   
passed each other a note about how much they miss each other.   
They are sitting across the table from each other!

4:29pm • December 23, 20XX • Twitter from Android

12 Retweets 67 Likes

**V** @veronica-the-mc   
_ Replying to @veronica-the-mc _

There were children present. I was present!

**Ra-ra-oh-la-la** @racheal_mcQueen   
_ Replying to @veronica-the-mc _ _   
_ This is so grossly mushy I know it’s true

**FreeLance** @FreeLance_Lance   
_ Replying to @veronica-the-mc _ _   
_ What I can miss him when he’s that far away

**V** @veronica-the-mc   
_ Replying to @veronica-the-mc and @FreeLance_Lance _

YOU LITERALLY JUST HAVE TO LOOK UP AND YOU    
WOULD SEE HIM

* * *

**Keith Kogane** @keith.kogane

If you’ve seen a koala hug ANYTHING. Then congratulations, you’ve see   
@shirogonetospace’s husband greeting him home...from like anything.

9:12pm • March 6, 20XX • Twitter from iPhone

3.8k Retweets 10.4k Likes

**‘Princess’ Allura** @alluring-Allura   
_ Replying to @keith.kogane and @shirogonetospace _

I can confirm this to be true

**Shiro Stan** @deedee-doe24   
_ Replying to @keith.kogane and @shirogonetospace _

Awwww

**Takashi ‘Shiro’gane** @shirogonetospace   
_ Replying to @keith.kogane and @shirogonetospace _

You know he doesn’t do it when I come back from running an errand

**Keith Kogane** @keith.kogane   
_ Replying to @keith.kogane and @shirogonetospace _

__ Yes he does. I lived with your guys for month, you went outside   
for like two seconds once, and he was on you the moment you  
were back inside.

**Blessed be Keith** @blessthisass   
_ Replying to @keith.kogane and @shirogonetospace _

-googles koalas hugging- 

-dies-

**Load more replies**

* * *

**Chef Hunk** @chefHunk

I can not tell you have happy I am that my friends @shirogonetospace and    
@FreeLance_Lance have opened up their relationship and marriage to    
each other. Because some of my videos just got way easier to edit.

1:43pm • April 9, 20XX • Twitter from iPhone

4.5k Retweets 11.3k Likes

**Chef Hunk** @chefHunk   
_ Replying to @chefHunk, @shirogonetospace, and _ _   
_ _ @FreeLance_Lance _

They are so darn affectionate with each other. I could have a 20    
minute video of them kissing the other or goofing off together.

**FreeLance** @FreeLance_Lance   
_ Replying to @chefHunk, @shirogonetospace, and _ _   
_ _ @FreeLance_Lance _

Oh come on, we’re not that bad. 

**Chef Hunk** @chefHunk   
_ Replying to @chefHunk, @shirogonetospace, and _ _   
_ _ @FreeLance_Lance _

You two are exactly THAT bad. 

**Hunk has taught me EVER...** @ammatuertodd   
_ Replying to @chefHunk, @shirogonetospace, and _ _   
_ _ @FreeLance_Lance _

Release that video NOW!!!!!

**Baby Princess** @gemprincess_Cali   
_ Replying to @chefHunk, @shirogonetospace, and _ _   
_ _ @FreeLance_Lance _

-makes grabby hands-

**Pidgeon** @Pidgethetech   
_ Replying to @chefHunk, @shirogonetospace, and _ _   
_ _ @FreeLance_Lance _

I feel and understand your relief and pain. 

**Load more replies**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really happy with how this turned out. 
> 
> I was a little stumped by today's theme (or more than I thought I would be) and when I thought of the idea of their friends and family talking about their "mondain" love for each other would be good.
> 
> Keith and Allura are fellow actors (both of them big stars like Shiro in the AU) they are some of his and Lance's closest friends. Hunk is a celeberity chef, who started on youtube then got book deals and a show, and became very popular, but sometimes he shots videos and stuff for youtube (most of which Lance and Shiro appear in seperately, as they were regular guests when Hunk was starting out). Pidge is another youtuber, so does game and tech stuff, (Shiro appeared in some stuff before he got big, so he pops in occasionally)
> 
> I was actually going to have Allura "tell a story" about how her and Lance first meet. Which during the first movie Shiro and her shot together, and when Lance and Shiro were engaged. But I was torn on which version I wanted to to be, as I have two ideas. Both cause a bit of unnesscary drama, and Lance is super super jetlagged and tired, and Shiro is just happy because "LANCE!" So I went with the coffee thing, because I could see Lance just downing coffee to be alert and awake, and buring his tongue. And then because he's tried, being super sad/emotional about it, so Shiro is just trying to help him out.
> 
> And Veronica's part, came from another idea I thought up. Where Shiro and Lance send each other notes even though they are across the room before each other. I was like, yeah, they would do that. So it happened. Veronica is outraged and confused.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed.


	10. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro looked at the small little house.
> 
> It is small and simple.
> 
> Painted a soft bright blue, with a pale white on the trim and shutters. A metal roof sits on top of it. The porch was large, taking up most of the front of the small house. A wooden swing seat and porch furniture on place there with dark blue cushions and an assortment of colorful pillows. A wind chime hangs in one corner. The door was painted a deep blue, and had three small windows decorating the top with a dark metal doorknob.
> 
> The house looked like it belonged on the beach.
> 
> Rather than some plucky little town in the mountains of Washington.
> 
> And it certainly wasn’t what Kuro _expected._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess, what's it's Kurance time! Cause this idea felt like it fit them better. And Lance deserves Kuron to come back and love him, just like Shiro needed a hug, okay!
> 
> Also vampires!
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Kuro looked at the small little house.

It is small and simple.

Painted a soft bright blue, with a pale white on the trim and shutters. A metal roof sits on top of it. The porch was large, taking up most of the front of the small house. A wooden swing seat and porch furniture on place there with dark blue cushions and an assortment of colorful pillows. A wind chime hangs in one corner. The door was painted a deep blue, and had three small windows decorating the top with a dark metal doorknob.

The house looked like it belonged on the beach.

Rather than some plucky little town in the mountains of Washington.

And it certainly wasn’t what Kuro  _ expected _ .

To be fair, he didn’t really know what he exactly  _ did _ expect.

He had been locked in some... _ place _ for the last...handful of hundreds of years. 

Put there by Hunters, after doing nothing wrong other than  _ existing _ , or maybe for taking his love and turning him. All so he could be dealt with later, and ultimately forgotten about. Given that Kuro was sure those who put them there had been long dead. Or they just left him to starve and just die. 

The matter of  _ why _ was rather fuzzy to him now.

He had only been released a few months back.

By some people he was sure where not good. 

Or he  _ hoped  _ they were not good. He was too desperate for  _ anything _ that when the door opened he just attacked and fed. But there had been a man tied up in the backseat of the car he found, who smelled sourly of fear, and fled when Kuro pulled him from the car and undid his bounds. He had fed enough to not feel like the chase was worth it. So he assumed they were not good people.

And, it was only  _ recently _ that the clarity of thought came back to Shiro.

Being locked in one space for a long time...does things.

Only a month and half ago did he start to  _ think _ of things. Things beyond food and shelter, and other general instinctual drives. He sort of relearned what it was like to exist like that, and worry about things like ‘fitting in’ and not attracting the attention of Hunters. 

And remember his life  _ before _ the room.

Which had led him to search.

Search for the bright smile that greeted him when he returned. The warm giggles and laugh that tickled his ears. The sharp tongue that fussed over and teased him. And the bright blue eyes that glowed with eagerness to learn and be by his side for as much eternity as they could get.

Search for his young Turned…

Who he supposed was no longer that  _ young _ anymore.

And it makes Kuro wonder…

If Lance was still…

Remembered him? 

Wanted him? 

Loved him?

Which was maybe why Kuro was still standing on the street. Looking up at the small little house that looked half out of place, with a curious tilt of his head. And going “huh, not what I expected” as he did so.

There was a light on inside.

And Kuro could hear movement inside.

One person.

No heartbeat.

The gentle hum of the old song and tune Kuro remember Lance favored

He knew it was Lance in the house.

He got the address from Shiro personally after tracking him down.

Because Shiro kept tabs on Lance. Always had after everything that happened. He made sure Lance was stable and had a place, and a system. Makes sure Lance isn’t up to anything stupid or dumb. And visited and helped him move and checked in with him every third Tuesday of the month. Like a good brother would.

So it was the right place.

Yet…

Kuro sighed to himself.

There was no point in  _ delaying _ any more. He had been staring at the house for  _ hours. _ The sun would be up in a few hours, and Kuro was still wildly sensitive to it. Meaning he would have to hide away like he had been doing for the past three days. 

And he just….

Kuro moved towards the porch.

Hopped up the steps.

Knocked on the door.

And…

He heard the person inside stop humming.

Make their way to the door.

Twist the lock.

Open the door to reveal…

“Hey Lance,” Kuro said with a weak smile and too many nerves in his stomach.

And…

Lance stares at him with wide eyes.

A stunned and surprised expression on his face.

Looking  _ exactly  _ the same as the last time Kuro saw him.

Save, well, his outfit.

While Kuro...is sure he looks different. 

Covered in scars from trying to get out of the room he had been locked in, and attempts to stay  _ sane _ . Long hair that he had only recently started to take care of. Paler than normal, because well his immunity to the sun had dropped over the time. 

A ghost of what he had been.

And…

“Can I come inside?” Kuro asked awkwardly. 

Dropping his gaze to the floor for a moment because that was where things could go wrong. That was the question that could  _ change _ so much. The one that really had Kuro just looking at the house instead of walking up.

Because things change.

Shiro said they thought he was dead.

After a moment, of nothing, he looked up at Lance.

And...

Lance’s face had shifted into a warm smile as he melted into a lean on the door.

“Of course, you can.” Lance said with a small chuckle. He opened the door wide, and made a motion to invite Kuro in. 

Kuro wasted no time entering.

“Welcome home, Ryou.” Lance greeted him, closing the door, as his breath caught a bit.

And Kuro wrapped his around the other, buried his face in his neck, and smiled.

Lance grips on to him too. 

Burying his face in Kuro’s neck. Peppering it with kisses. Muttering things in old and dead languages against Kuro’s skin. Things Kuro knows to be thanks and happy praises to old forgotten deities and powers for Kuro’s safe return to him. 

And...

Kuro was finally  _ home. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like I said about this is a Vampire AU.
> 
> Kuro meet Lance in a village that Shiro and him lived nearby at the time. (Shiro and Kuro are twins in this AU) They fell pretty madly in love, and after a few years of "sneaking around" they left the place together and Kuro turned Lance. They lived together for few good years, where Kuro was teaching Lance the ropes of vampirism. Before Hunters (sent by Lance's village) came and ruined things. They captured Kuro and locked him away to handle later once they found Lance. Yet when they did, Lance already knew something was wrong because Kuro hadn't returned in a timely matter, and he kind of went crazy on them. Because well, while they refused to tell Lance where Kuro was, or if he was alive. So Lance fled to Shiro, who let him stay and tried to help him find out what happened. But in the end, Shiro had to force Lance to stop, and just try to move on.
> 
> Kuro was eventually let out when some criminals/mafia guys found the place and tried to open it. They did not live much longer than that. Kuro was kind of feral for a while. But in the end, got clarity and tried to track down Lance. Which was hard, because he's never seen a modern computer...and tracking down vampires is kind of hard. But he found Shiro, and was like hey, my brother will surely know where Lance is. Shiro was very shocked to see him, but was like "yeah, I'll give you Lance's address, just let me find it and help you get there." And he agreed not to tell Lance
> 
> Lance and Kuro talk the whole rest of the night, and day away. Lance is seriously happy to have Kuro back.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.


	11. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance had seen thousands of stars die. And, in turn, seen thousands be born.
> 
> He had seen them so many times, it wasn’t a new or even novel to him any more. 
> 
> But Shiro…
> 
> Shiro had never seen space beyond what his telescope could see. Beyond what Earth’s telescope could see. He had never set foot off of Earth. Never left it’s atmosphere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a rather short story. But exactly what I had in mind for today. So it's short and simple and I love it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Lance had seen thousands of stars die.

And, in turn, seen thousands be born.

He had seen them so many times, it wasn’t a new or  _ even _ novel to him any more. 

It’s beautiful, that will never change. 

But once you’ve seen a few, well, it’s kind of like you’ve seen them all. There were only so many space conditions that can affect things and make them different. And Lance was  _ very _ sure he had seen them all.

The Dancing Lights of Anus were no different.

While he hadn’t exactly ever seen the  _ actual _ Dancing Lights. 

Lance had very much seen the bits of a dying star get caught up in the gravitational pull of another star and black hole that were nearby. Which caused the bits of the ignited gases that were released by the dying star to spin and twist and whirl. Shifting colors as they moved in the pattern created by the gravitational pulls.

It was nothing new to Lance.

But Shiro…

Shiro had never seen space beyond what his telescope could see. Beyond what Earth’s telescope could see. He had never set foot off of Earth. Never left it’s atmosphere.

Or at least not before he met Lance that faithful evening.

By now, Shiro had more than done all those things and then  _ some _ .

Lance turned to look at Shiro beside.

Finding the other looking at the Dancing Lights of Anus in complete awe. The bits of colored light catching on his face. His eyes flowing a few of the bits around. Watching as they moved and whipped around Lance’s TARDIS with a childish sort of amazement. Leaning a bit out the door so he could childishly watch them as they went out of sight.

“This is amazing!” Shiro declared for the tenth time since Lance had opened the doors to his ship. “I can’t believe I’m seeing it. This is incredibly beautiful, surely like nothing I’ve seen before. Like how is it ever possible.”

“It’s just bits of ignited gas trapped in competing gravitational pulls.” Lance informed as he turned to look back out at the Dancing Lights. “Nothing too complicated when you really think about it.”

“Yeah, I get that.” Shiro said with a chuckle. Lance turned to look at him as Shiro leaned against the open door of his TARDIS. “You told me that’s what was earlier. I mean, like how it is possible that I, an ex-military guy turned cop of a smallish town, am right in the middle of something not even NASA or the Hubble telescope, no  _ human _ has ever even  _ seen _ .”

“You meet an alien with a ship that can travel anywhere in time and space.” Lance grinned out. “Also not that complicated.”

Shiro laughed brightly at the words. “Yeah, that’s true.”

A silence fell over them.

Nothing more than the occasional whirls of Lance’s TARDIS working in the background. And maybe a small chuckle or a gasp from Shiro as he turned back to watch the lights some more.

“It’s just...so...wow.” Shiro said with a soft sigh.

“Just so, wow.” Lance repeated with a slight chuckle. “I will have to tell Anusians to put that on their travel pamphlets.” He added in a teasing tone. “Everyone will come visiting here with that amazing review.”

“Shut up.” Shiro laughed out, reaching out to give Lance a slight shove.

Lance held his hands up in surrender.

“I…This is really cool.” Shiro started again. As he moved his hand down to grab Lance’s. “Thanks for bringing me here.” He said with a smile before he turned to look at the Dancing Lights again.

Not once letting go of Lance’s hand.

Lance smiled to himself.

He might have seen thousands of stars die, and seen thousands be born. 

But showing Shiro it all…

It renewed his awe in things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote more for my Doctor Who AU, if you all remember that one.
> 
> Lance is basically the Doctor (well sort off, he is called Lance) and Shiro is his companion. Lance takes Shiro around the universe and through time, showing him all sorts of things. And just being like "Look at this cool space thing Shiro!" Basically falling in love with him though everything.
> 
> I was going to have something about Lance's and Shiro's aging differences. But couldn't figure out how to work it in exactly. But it might come up in a later theme. Not sure. It's kind of said, but it is also very very sweet.
> 
> I am kind of sorry this is so short. But when I was writing the idea that's all there was for the idea. And who knows, somewhere done the line there might be a somewhat long on in the future. (I am not saying there is, it's just a possibility). 
> 
> Anyway, hope you all enjoyed.


	12. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right on his section is a little bouquet of flowers
> 
> Bright with lilies, yellow tulip,red and pink roses, some purple flowers, and babies' breath. All in a small little rounded vase that was filled slightly with water. A shiny blue ribbon tied in a beautiful bow. A small little envelope was placed on a plastic stick. ‘Takashi’ was handwritten on it rather simply, though he didn’t recognize it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote more Actor!Shiro AU because I love it!
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

“Oh, Shiro, look!” A backstage make-up artist named Anna exclaimed. She quickly ushered Shiro to his seat in the shared male dressing room. Pointing excitedly as she does so. “Someone sent you flowers!” She giggled out excitedly.

And Shiro blinks.

Right on his section is a little bouquet of flowers

Bright with lilies, yellow tulip,red and pink roses, some purple flowers, and babies' breath. All in a small little rounded vase that was filled slightly with water. A shiny blue ribbon tied in a beautiful bow. A small little envelope was placed on a plastic stick. ‘ _ Takashi’ _ was handwritten on it rather simply, though he didn’t recognize it.

“Aren’t they just lovely?” Anna said.

There was a small chorus of agreement from a few people in the room.

“Very lovely.” Shiro said as he slowly moved to sit down in his seat.

He pulled the flowers a bit closer to himself. 

Examining it closely for a moment. Like he might find a bit of a clue as to  _ who _ had sent them to him without looking at the card. But there wasn’t anything obviously. 

He knew his grandmother hadn’t sent it, she didn’t believe in sending flowers that were just going to die in a few days to  _ anyone _ . Let alone her  _ grandson _ . Plus she had already given him a little box of his favorite Japanese sweets before he left for the final rehearsal.

Carefully Shiro plucked the envelope out of the little plastic holder with his left hand.

“Who’s sending you flowers on opening night, Shirogane?” His co-star, James asked as he leaned over from his seat next to Shiro. Looking at the flowers like there might be some hidden letter for him in the flowers. 

Shiro sees Anna swat at James out of the corner of his eye.

“I don’t know.” Shiro said as he looked at the letter.

“Really?” Anna asked in a surprise tone.

Shiro turned away from the letter to look at her and James. Jumping a bit at the confused looks they were giving him at the moment.

“I told everyone I didn’t need flowers.” Shiro said. 

“Yeah, but not everyone  _ listens _ to that.” James said as he turned to look into the mirror of his vanity. “Surely you have someone in mind.”

Shiro did.

Well, sort of.

Shiro could think of a handful of people that would send him flowers just because. 

None of them that he could think of would send him the bouquet of flowers he was looking at. 

Hunk was more likely to send a bouquet of food. Lance surely would send something grand. Though with Shiro’s grandmother staying with them in their  _ tiny _ studio apartment, Shiro highly doubted he would try. 

Maybe the Holts, and only because Sam and Coleen would get it. Matt and Pidge probably should have sent him something not so great looking. But Shiro knew they were all coming on for the Saturday performance of his play. And they were more likely to give him flowers  _ after _ the play was done, not before.

“Well, are you going to open the envelope and find out?” Anna asked.

Breaking Shiro from his thoughts.

“Oh right.” He replied awkwardly. 

Turning back to the small little envelope, Shiro turned it around his hand. Pushing back the top flap, and placing it down on the vanity to pull out the small little white card inside. 

‘ _ Break a leg, Takashi! _ ’ was scribbled on the front in Lance’s familiar handwriting. 

Shiro smiled at the writing.

Slowly, he pushed the card open. Lifting it from the table to bring it closer to him to read at the sight of  _ more  _ of Lance’s familiar handwriting on the inside.

‘ _ Though not literally, cause you're already down an arm some days. Plus, your understudy would have to do the rest of your shows. And, I’ll be sad and worried. Also, I know you said “no flowers” but like I wanted to surprise you. - Your lovely boyfriend, Lance.’ _

_ ‘PS. Don’t tell your grandma these are from me. Love ya!’ _

Shiro chuckled at the letter.

“Awe, that’s so sweet.” Anna’s voice sounded.

It startled Shiro a bit.

Causing him to put the small card to his chest, as he turned to look towards the found. Finding Anna, James, and a few other stage hands and actors, hovering just a bit over his shoulder. Though it was probably really  _ only _ Anna who could have read it over his shoulders. All of them quickly dispersed when they realized they were caught.

“But I though you and Lance were just friends.” She continued.

“I mean technically, we are.” Shiro said.

“They live in a studio apartment together, Anna.” The stage manager Ryan, suddenly said.

And James started laughing.

Anna blushed slightly in turn. Again swatting at James as he continued to slightly tease her. Muttering how she was going to ruin James’ make-up or being  _ so mean _ to her.

Shiro shook his head at the two.

Before he turned back to the letter and smiled again.

He tucked the letter in the front breast pocket of his costume. Patting it just so as he looked at the flowers of the bouquet. To keep the luck close to him.

Then he turned to start finishing getting ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, more Actor!Shiro AU.
> 
> This takes places when Lance and Shiro are just "newly" dating (it's been like a year). Both are still technically students. Shiro is a senior theater student, who is got a part in the universities play, (he also does improve on the side with Keith) Lance is in his second year of grad school for business. (Shiro is behind because he joined the military before going to school. And they meet again when Shiro was a Freshman and Lance was basically a Junior.) It's kind of their first year living together, and it's in a tiny apartment cause it's all they can afford.
> 
> Shiro and Keith aren't huge celebrates yet. Keith is getting small parts, and they both are part of an improve group. Shiro is obviously still in school. 
> 
> Lance wanted to send Shiro flowers since it's the first time he was cast a lead role in a play. And he is like "You deserve flowers babe, also don't tell your grandma cause she'll yell at me." That and he wanted to surprise Shiro just for fun. And he found out to get them delivered from some of the more seasoned stage-hands. 
> 
> Also, Anna things Shiro and Lance are just friends because they are childhood friends. They have a lot inside jokes and kind of his nicknames or pet names that are not so obvious ("Big Guy" or "Sharpshooter") in public at least. And Lance is usually busy with grad school stuff, he is kind of busy, and doesn't hang around as much as other's might that are just in school.
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoyed.


	13. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t think your mother likes me.” Lance stated suddenly.
> 
> Shiro glanced up from the book he was reading. 
> 
> Turning to look at Lance as he pulled back the covers of the bed they were sharing. He frowned as he sighed heavily. Sliding off his silken robe and placed it on the small hook by the bed. Before he sat down on the bed to do his moisturizing routine.
> 
> “What makes you think that?” Shiro asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Star Trek!AU I am sorry, but I just love it so much. I feel like I keep getting sweet ideas for it, so naturally going to keep writing it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

“I don’t think your mother likes me.” Lance stated suddenly.

Shiro glanced up from the book he was reading. 

Turning to look at Lance as he pulled back the covers of the bed they were sharing. He frowned as he sighed heavily. Sliding off his silken robe and placed it on the small hook by the bed. Before he sat down on the bed to do his moisturizing routine.

An abbreviated version.

Lance had packed only essentials for the trip to Vulcan, with Shiro and a few other crew mates. Bringing only the things he couldn’t necessarily miss a day doing. As it was the only  _ logical _ thing to do. There were still far too many things that Shiro felt was logical, but Lance had made reasonable cases for each in the past.

“What makes you think that?” Shiro asked.

Because he knew his mother very much  _ did _ like Lance.

She found him to be clever and very good at debate. Often finding clever ways to argue a point that made logical sense, or showcased a reasonable loophole. Strong willed, yet not in a way that ever was found to be rude or manipulative. Despite his outspoken demeanor, Lance knew how to present himself.

His mother spoke rather highly of him.

Shiro couldn’t think of why Lance would feel it was not so.

Lance turned on the bed to look at Shiro. 

“She didn’t like the food I prepared.” Lance said as he crossed his arms. “Which I will admit was kind of just a salad with some fruit in it. And I kind of forgot the whole Vulcan custom of guest preparing food for the hosts, or I would have looked up something or brought something. But I’ve also been so busy with the whole mission to Vulcan...thing.” Lance sighed again. “She barely spoke with me the whole meal.”

Shiro hummed slightly.

“She invited your ex, Kashi.” Lance said with a huff. 

“Ad’am had things to discuss with her.” Shiro returned flatly. “It had little to nothing to do with the fact that you and I were invited over for a meal.”

Though that might not have  _ completely _ true.

Shiro wouldn’t completely put it past his mother to, at very least,  _ try _ to convince Shiro to leave Star Fleet and return to Vulcan by inviting Ad’am.

“Still…” Lance huffed.

And Shiro…

Could understand where Lance might be coming from.

Dinner with his parents would have likely been a disaster have Ad’am not been there. He had brought something to prepare a meal, and had been kind enough, or took pity on Lance enough, to let them help him. Even helped Lance in preparing the simple salad he made with an “Earthen flare” to it. And even though everyone ate what was prepared, Shiro knew Lance’s salad was not completely familiar to Vulcan tastes.

Both of Shiro’s parents hadn’t discussed much with Lance. Though it was not exactly Lance’s fault. Ad’am did have pressing matters to speak about, while the matters of Star Fleet were nothing beyond supplies and a few repairs. Nor was there very much new things for Shiro to share since he had last spoken with his parents.

Though to someone like Lance.

Who come from a large family, with meals that were full of so many moving parts. Multiple conversations happening at once over a collection of food. And he often had to repeat what he said a few times to different groups.

That would appear as if they were all disinterested in him.

And Ad’am’s presence has probably not helped Lance’s inner doubts. Didn’t matter if Ad’am was truly there just to speak with Shiro’s parents about pressing matters. Or if it was something his parents intentionally did.

“Lance, my mother does very much like you.” Shiro stated simply.

The human looked at him for a moment as he lifted the covers to slide his feet up onto the bed. He paused suddenly, then raised an eyebrow. “But…”

She doesn’t find Lance to be a logical match.

Though Shiro wasn’t going to say that.

Because it was probably going to sound like some nice Vulcan way to say someone didn’t like someone to Lance. Which would not make him  _ feel _ any better then he perhaps already was. And he would probably huff about and go to bed in a sour mood.

“She worries.” Shiro said steadily. 

Lance turned to look at him.

“Both my parents do. Ever since…” Shiro lifted up his prosthetic hand to look at. He stared a moment before turning back to Lance, who was doing the same. “Well you’ve read the reports.” Shiro said with a small sigh as he put his hand back down. “And you...well you mean Star Fleet. Our relationship means I am like to  _ stay  _ with Star Fleet. I won’t leave and join the scientific council or something. Plus, you're a medical officer, Lance, ships need that, meaning you’ll be on a ship. As your mate I would accompany you to whatever ship you are on.

“Not to mention a human’s life expectancy is shorter than a Vulcans. Even with modern medicines we have, and the possible ones in the future...it is still shorter.” Shiro continued as he turned away from Lance. “That has many future implications for me as a Vulcan without a mate.”

“That is kind of dark.” Lance said softly beside him. “Surely that is many years away.”

“With hope yes.” Shiro said with a small nod. “But a logical thought for a parent to consider in their worries. Even I see the logic of it as clearly as the sun.”

“I guess I get that.” Lance said as he dropped his gaze to the bed.

Shiro carefully closed the book he was reading. 

Moving to set it aside on the small table beside the bed. Before he turned back to Lance and reached out grab Lance’s chin. Turning the other’s head and face back towards him as he did so. 

“They also want me to do what I wish, whatever that maybe.” Shiro said. “If that is a life with you, then they wish me the very best. Do not think they do not like you. Both my mother and father like you and speak very highly of you.”

“Really?”

“Really.” Shiro answered.

He lifted his left hand, gently placing it against Lance’s temple. Using the physical contact to create a Mind Meld between them. Sharing with Lance the moments his mother had gone out of her way to compliment Lance to Shiro. Or speak when she or his father spoke highly of him to other Vulcans.

Lance smiled at the contact.

Shiro could more than feel his happiness at the sharing.

“Also, they are aware you have more pressing things on your mind than a sudden invite to dinner with them.” Shiro stated as he rested his forehead against Lance’s “As well as the fact that it is more logical for you to remember where a Vulcan liver is than a small Vulcan custom for dinner.”

Lance hummed. 

“Next time will be better.” Shiro said warmly. “On both ends. My parents will be sure to have a meal with just us. And I will be sure to remind you of what we need to do.”

Lance smiled widely at the words. 

Shiro chuckled slightly as he pulled away from the other. He briefly moved to place a small kiss on Lance’s forehead. Before he completely pulled away from him and turned back to retrieve his book again.

“I just though, because you have a human aunt, things might be different.” Lance admitted.

“She has a different personality than you.” Shiro informed him lightly as he reopened his book. “And she is far more familiar with Vulcan customs than you by now. Plus her job was also to know all Vulcan customs, as she worked in communications at Star Fleet.”

Lance hummed.

“I suppose all first dinners with the parents are just kind of awkward.” Lance said in a more cheery tone as he shifted and moved to lay down. “My mom thought you would be too emotionless to be good for me. But you proved her wrong.”

“How so?” Shiro asked.

Because he did not know Lance’s mother had felt that way.

Though, logically, that was how a lot of  _ humans _ thought Vulcans to be.

“Well for one, you tried hugging everyone. Awkwardly, but you showed an effort. And you panicked when I fell in the fountain after Veronica and the twins accidentally tripped me up.” Lance said as he settled into the pillow. “So much so, that you jumped like right in to save me, and it was only like three inches deep.”

“You could have hit your head.” Shiro defended.

And he could feel his cheeks heating up.

“Your cheeks are green.” Lance said with a loud bark of laughter. “You’re blushing.” He said in a song sung voice.

“Good night, Lance.” Shiro said, reaching over to pat Lance on the head.

Lance giggled underneath his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da.
> 
> I really like the idea of Lance think Shiro's mother doesn't like him. Mostly for stuff he doesn't have any real control over. Like Ad'am is really there just to talk Shiro's parents about something, and was invited to dinner because there was so much to speak about. Simply because they are part of the High Council and Ad'am is part of the Vulcan Science Academy. Lance didn't have time to prepare, because well he forgot that it is a Vulcan custom for the guest to serve the host (it's real I remember reading it on wiki), and when he found out he scrambled some stuff together. Shiro isn't good at cooking, so he wasn't much help in being like "we can make this". Though Shiro's parents don't find Lance rude, because he made an effort, and Shiro sort of come up with a logical excuse. And they just didn't really get to talk to Lance like they wanted.
> 
> There was a small part of Ad'am's invite was to get "Shiro to come back" from his mother. As Ad'am (Adam if that's not obvious) use to be mates, Shiro might listen to him more than his parents. But it wasn't get them back together, just for Ad'am to maybe convince Shiro to leave Star Fleet. Because she does worry about Shiro getting hurt or dying prematurely. And simply just from the two of them talking and catching up. But it was very very small.
> 
> Also, don't know what it is that Shiro went through. I imagine it is something similar to canon, and maybe slightly different and more "Star Trek." But he did lose his arm, and has a Vulcan prosthetic, which can feel and do everything his other hand can. Except for make mental connections. So he does a lot of "kissing" and touching with his left hand.
> 
> This takes place after Shiro and Lance have been dating for a while. Like anywhere from six months to a year (I want something of loose time line so somewhere in there). The two are sort of "moving in" together on the ship, though it's not completely official. As they both still have separate rooms, but Lance is rarely in his (as Shiro has the larger room) and has very few things in it. Because they aren't married, Lance does still technically have to have a room that is "his" and everything. But everyone on the ship treats them like they are.
> 
> Oh, and I also really loved the idea of Lance's mom being worried Shiro would be too "emotionless" and "cold". Basically that Lance wouldn't get affections or ultimately kind have to change who he was to fit Vulcan culture, and Shiro wouldn't do anything for Lance in return. Though when they had dinner (at some point before this), Shiro proved them all wrong. Shiro learned all the possible human ways to great everyone, had a entertained conversations with Lance's niece and nephew, and looked at Lance like he hung the stars. Oh and obviously panicked when Lance feel into a fountain after they left the restaurant they had dinner in (Lance's family were visiting the Star Fleet base because both Lance and Veronica where back on Earth for a bit). After than Lance's family was like "Guess we have a Vulcan for an in-law"
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed.


	14. Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you _have_ to go to work?” Shiro asked with a frown.
> 
> “Yes, very much _have_ to.” Lance returned as he moved around the room to find his other shoe. “The chairs and tables are not going to put themselves up.”
> 
> “But you have employees.” Shiro pointed out as he dramatically rolled towards Lance. “They can do it, and you can stay here...with me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Actor!Shiro AU. Cause it was the only thing I could think to write that wasn't a mile long.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

“Do you  _ have _ to go to work?” Shiro asked with a frown.

“Yes, very much  _ have _ to.” Lance returned as he moved around the room to find his other shoe. Which is... _ under the bench at the foot of the bed _ , yes! He sat down to quickly put it one before adding, “The chairs and tables are not going to put themselves up.”

“But you have employees.” Shiro pointed out as he dramatically rolled towards Lance. “They can do it, and you can stay here...with me!”

Lance looked at him for a moment before turning back to his shoes. 

“It’s a big event. All hands on deck, babe.” Lance informed easily.

“Does that mean you need me too?” Shiro asked.

“Mmhmm, most days yes.” Lance answered as he stood up and turned to look at his husband all twisted in the covers. 

Still looking exhausted out of his mind, which does track with why he was being so clingy and cuddly at the moment. Nor was the slight head cold the other developing helping him too much either.

Lance did always try to arrange for things so he  _ could _ stay when Shiro was like he was. But things don’t always go to plan. As perfectly as Lance tried to plan, employees get sick, or babies decide it’s a good time to be born. It’s no one’s fault, Lance is more than able to cover for any of his employees.

Nor did he mind.

“But, you just wrapped up a press tour, and got home two days ago.” Lance continued with a soft smile. “You are still seriously jetlagged from traveling  _ all over _ the world. I saw you walk into a wall last night and asked if I moved the door after you apologized to it.” Rounding the bed to Shiro’s side, Lance smiled down at his husband. “I don’t want you dropping any tables and chairs on your pretty little toes.”

“Ew.”

“Oh hush, you know what I mean.” Lance said as he shook his head.

Shiro frowned slightly and looked away from Lance. Before he rolled back towards their pillows, and buried his face into Lance’s. He let out a small childish whine.

“Who even gets married on a  _ Tuesday?! _ ” Shiro asked loudly.

Face still buried in Lance’s pillow.

“The very nice couple whose wedding planner hired my company.” Lance returned as he carefully moved to put his weight on the bed. Knowing he had to do it just right, so Shiro can’t grab him and trap him in a death cuddle roll. “The ones that are willing to shell out a lot of money to pay for their dream wedding reception that I am setting up for them. Which will help pay my employees for the next few months.”

“They can’t be  _ that _ nice.” Shiro said as he turned to pout at Lance. “They are making you work instead of staying with me.”

“Them and Mark’s new baby.” Lance said.

“I don’t like Mark’s new baby.” Shiro said with a frown.

“That’s a lie. I know the moment you see a picture of her, your big, tired, meanie heart will melt.” Lance said with a knowing chuckle. “She’s a  _ gordita.” _ Lance added, before he leaned down towards Shiro. “Now give me a kiss before I go. I have to face morning traffic, I need all the help I can get.”

Shiro moved to give Lance a kiss.

And then another.

And another.

And another.

And…

Lance pulled away before he could get trapped. And he easily moves out of Shiro’s grasp on the bed. Which earned him a small whine of protest and a large frown from his husband.

Or it did...

Until Kira got up from her spot at the foot of the bed and waltzed over to Shiro. She gave a loud trill before she headbutted Shiro’s shoulder and flopped against him. Instantly earning herself Shiro’s affections and attention.

“The girls will keep you company.” Lance said as he moved towards their bedroom door. “I’ll be back before you know it.”

“I’m going to tweet about how mean you are for leaving me to go to work.” Shiro declared. All of his attention was still on Kira who was purring under it. “Everyone will know you're a big meanie.”

“Alright.” Lance said with a laugh. “I think I can take the internet finding you to be an adorable sap. Now get some rest, take it slow, and I’ll see you when I come back.”

“Bye Lance.” Shiro said. “I love you.”

“Love you too,  _ mi amor. _ ” Lance said, with an added blown kiss, as he walked out their bedroom door.

Lance smiled as he made his way to the garage.

Really hoping they didn’t need him for tear down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so I imagine, whenever Shiro gets back from doing a press tour, or even shooting a movie on location, he is really tired and clinging. He mostly just wants to be around or cuddling with Lance a lot, because he didn't get to see him for a while. And it usually takes him a few days to sort to get back on track to a normal routine of things again, because he's slept and recovered enough. 
> 
> Usually Lance does take those days off, and most of the time he can do it. He runs a small company, and of his employees know Shiro (cause Shiro helps out sometimes), they know both of them need the time together. But stuff doesn't work out. Lance is a very hands on boss, so he doesn't mind stepping in to help out, or cover for one of his people. Oh and by the way, I've decided that Lance owns an staging/interior design/event planning company. It is sort of high end, but mostly because Lance has a lot of good contacts for stuff from Shiro. Though at the same time it's pretty standard cause he'll DIY some stuff for clients he doesn't care.
> 
> Any way, hope you enjoyed.


	15. Age

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance had been around for a while.
> 
> Longer than most people.
> 
> Probably longer than _all_ people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a bit late. I was having wifi problems, and I was also playing Animal Crossing.
> 
> I wrote form Forever!AU. Cause I love the so, and I want Lance to be Henry Morgan and for Shiro to basically be Jo. (Only it's a little different)
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy.

Lance had been around for a while.

Longer than most people.

Probably longer than  _ all _ people.

Which happens when one just can’t die.

Or more so, when one can’t  _ stay _ dead. 

Because Lance can very much  _ die _ in terms of the definition of his heart stopping and his lungs not working, no more vitals. He has in fact died more times than he can count...or even remember enough to count. 

But Lance could never  _ stay _ dead.

For some unknown reason.

Lance’s theory on the universe just really  _ really  _ likes him. It just keeps moving his death day out...and then just continually doing it. Cause it simply isn’t that ready to part with him yet. Lance’s wishes be damned. 

And it doesn’t know what to do with him so it just spits him out in water alive again.

Usually naked.

But he hasn’t figured out how to tell the universe some clothes upon revival will be nice. It causes more problems than the one it fixes most of the time. Or maybe he has told them and the request is being ignored because the universe likes the way his naked ass looks.

He also doesn’t age...but that isn’t a terrible side effect.

It was alright in a way.

Lance had been through it all enough times to just sort of... _ accept  _ it for what it is. Take it all in graceful strides. Always have an explanation ready for any time he got caught.

Whatever, it was fine.

_ Annoying _ , sure.

Cause sometimes Lance gets shot simply waking home to Coran’s little antic shop.

For something he is sure he will find out once he goes into work today.

Probably something to do with the case.

But it’s fine.

Lance breaks the water with loud gasp. As is standard procedure when he comes back from the dead. He glanced around at the area around him as he lightly threaded water. Trying to figure out just  _ where _ in the river that ran through the city he was. So he could get to the spot where Coran would meet him with a towel and some clothes. 

They had been through this routine enough.

Coran had worked out where Lance turned up depending on where he died. And there was a pattern. So they had figured out spots where Coran to go and pick Lance up so he didn’t get  _ arrested _ for being naked in public and swimming in the river.

Once he had done that he thought back to what happened.

He had left work late. 

He had been going over the case with Detective Shirogane, the new detective that had transferred to their city’s police department. He had gone to say goodbye to a few of his officer friends, and Hunk. Then spotted Shiro, as he liked everyone calling him, working away, and got sucked in. They were both working the  _ same _ case it made since.

Dinner, more theory working and case work, until it was  _ ungodly _ late.

Then Shiro and him left. 

Shiro was kind enough to offer to walk with him. Since apparently they both needed to catch the same train home. And they sort of lived in a similar neighborhood. And Shiro’s roommate, Keith, told him to make friends or something. And also like the buddy system never exactly hurt anyone.

Then the car pulled up and there was a series of loud sounds. Shiro tackled him to the ground, but there was already a sharp pain in his torso. More chaos and sounds, as Lance felt death pulling him under.

And…

_ Crap _ , Detective Shirogane was…

There was the sound of a sharp gasp behind him.

Lance whipped around to see Shiro break the surface of the water just a yard or two away from him. Shaking his head so his forelock fluff didn’t flop in his face, or send cascades of rivers water into his eyes. Before he started to tread water as well, glancing around.

And then his eyes landed on Lance.

And…

Holy crap!

Shiro was like him.

A silence washed over them. 

Shiro was blinking at him. Looking like he was having a similar realization that Lance had just had. Though he looked more confused about what that must mean, rather than relieved he wasn’t the  _ only  _ one.

“Lovely night for a swim, eh, Big Guy.” Lance said with a smile.

“Uh...yeah.” Shiro returned. “Lance, wha--”

“Hold that question for a moment.” Lance cut him off. “Or at least until we’re on not in the middle of the river’s current. My pick up spot is just a head, I think there are still towels hidden there.” He continued as he pointed behind him, towards the little alcove that was a good hiding spot until Coran arrived. He watched Shiro look to where he was pointing before Lance started to swim towards it. “We can talk there until my ride arrives, then get a lift home.”

“You...have a lift home?” Shiro asked. The sounds of him swimming after Lance could be heard. “You've...done this alot, haven’t you?”

“Swimming is a good vigorous exercise, Detective, as I am sure you know.” Lance returned, once they reached the spot where Lance pulls himself out. “I need a towel at some point to dry off and--”

“Oh god, you’re naked too!” Shiro suddenly exclaimed.

Lance turned to look at the other. Finding him looking away, with a blush clearly on his cheeks as he looked anywhere and everywhere that was not in Lances direction. Though he still lingered a bit in the water too.

He felt himself smirk.

“Nice to know you were looking.” Lance teased.

“I wasn’t--”

“It’s fine, Big Guy.” Lance said with a laugh as he moved up the rocks towards where it was easier for Coran to get to him. And towards the towels they had hidden for while he waited. “Now get out of the water before you die of hypothermia.” He could hear Shiro grumble a bit behind him. “Shiro, you don’t have anything I haven’t seen before. I work with naked people all the time.”

“They’re all dead.” Shiro returned in a loud huff.

“Doesn’t mean they aren’t naked.” Lance returned as he fished out the hidden towels. He tossed one towards Shiro, figuring he might want it before he turned around. He could hear the other pulling himself out of the water. “But you also wear some tight clothes, man. It’s not hard to imagine what you got.”

Shiro’s blush visibly darked in the little amount of light they had as he hurriedly wrapped the towel around himself. He let out a small cough and muttered to himself before he started making his way towards Lance. 

Lance shook his head and quickly sent Coran a text from the burner phone they had left with the towels. And received a reply that the other would be there as soon as he could be. Lance tucked the phone back just as Shiro reached where he was.

A silence washed over them again.

Lance gave Shiro a bit of a small smile. 

Before he turned to look up at the night sky. 

He couldn’t see the stars very well. Too much light pollution to see  _ anything _ other than the moon. But he remembered the night sky well enough to imagine what it would look like.

“How long have you been doing...this?” Shiro asked cautiously after a moment.

“A while.” Lance offered.

“How long is a while?”

“A  _ while _ .” Lance repeated as he tore his eyes away from the sky. Looking towards Shiro. “What about you?”

“It started during World War 2.” Shiro said easily.

“You look pretty good for a guy in his 90s.” Lance said with a sly grin.

Findings Shiro’s age to  _ explain _ so much about him.

“I probably technically am as old as I look right now.” Shiro stated with a bit of an amused sounding sigh. Lance raised an eyebrow. “Born on February 29th, I’ve only had like 24 ‘real’ birthdays.”

“Lucky you.” Lance huffed. “I’ve had hundreds.”

“ _ Hundreds!” _ Shiro suddenly exclaimed. “How old are you?!”

“Older than you. Old enough to put an ‘s’ on the end of the word hundred. You do the math to figure it out.” Lance returned with a light amount of sharpness in his voice. “I told you I was older than I looked.”

“I though you just meant you were like mid to late 30s. Not…”

“Yeah, a lot of people think that.”

A silence settled over them for a moment.

Just the sound of the river and the night traffic in the air.

“I though I was--”

“Me too.” Lance returned before Shiro could finish.

Another silence fell over them.

Lance could feel that Shiro had a lot more questions for him. Though he has perhaps figured it they were not in a good place to discuss them. Or he at the very least wanted to have the conversation with some pants on.

Which Lance figured was  _ reasonable _ .

Though he wasn’t sure he had pants for Shiro at his house.

But it was nice…

To sit there with Shiro as he waited for Coran to show up whenever he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, this is a Forever!AU, where both Shiro and Lance can't stay dead.
> 
> Lance is an Medical Examiner (but has been a doctor and such in the past) that works for the police...of the city they are in. Coran and Alfor (though not mentioned) are Lance's sons, and Allura (also not mentioned) is Lance's granddaughter/Coran's niece. Coran owns an antic shop (Lance owns the whole building it is in so they live onto of it), and after Allura's parents died unexpectedly she moved in with them. Allura didn't know them all that will when she moved in, as when Alfor moved away to England, he kind of kept his family as secret (well he kept Lance a secret cause he doesn't age), and they only talked over the phone or letters Lance is a good 300 to 400 years old. His been around for a while. 
> 
> Shiro is a detective for the police, who newly moved to the city (as he had "outlived" his lies in a different city). As stated he died the first time in World War 2. And just kind of been figuring everything out. Keith in a way is sort of like his son. He adopted Keith when his father passed in a fire, and after Keith kept getting in trouble. They moved together because of Keith went to school in the area and a place and job. So Shiro moved in with him.
> 
> (Basically Coran, Allura, and Kieth are all Abe in this AU and I freaking love it! They are all children who tease and test their old immortal parent. And are excited to help work to aid in the capture of a criminal, and their young dads call them by the full name and worry.)
> 
> This fic idea is kind of one that was inspired by a theory/headcanon I had about Forever. That Jo would become an immortal like Henry and he would have to teach her the ropes of it all. And then they would be together forever! So I took and made it shance and I have no freaking rejects!
> 
> Any way, I hope you enjoyed.


	16. Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro watched the woman one the stage.
> 
> All with a soft smile on her face.
> 
> She watched the woman swayed and shifted so easily with the beat of the music the band was playing. Moving so simply and easily in the beautiful blue sequin dress, it was magical. Make-up and hair done so perfectly, it seemed barely there, save the bold red lip. The woman’s beauty was only overshadowed by her voice that mingled and danced with the music just as naturally as her body.
> 
> It was like she was _born_ for the stage.
> 
> Shiro couldn’t help but be captivated by her.
> 
> Only…
> 
> The woman on the stage was Lana, Shiro’s husband’s mistress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote Fem!Shance for todays theme. Cause it made me thing of Why Women Kill and I couldn't resist.
> 
> I hope you enjoy

Shiro watched the woman one the stage.

All with a soft smile on her face.

She watched the woman swayed and shifted so easily with the beat of the music the band was playing. Moving so simply and easily in the beautiful blue sequin dress, it was magical. Make-up and hair done so perfectly, it seemed barely there, save the bold red lip. The woman’s beauty was only overshadowed by her voice that mingled and danced with the music just as naturally as her body.

It was like she was  _ born _ for the stage.

Shiro couldn’t help but be captivated by her.

Only…

The woman on the stage was Lana, Shiro’s husband’s mistress.

Well sort of…

Lana was a waitress at a dinner near where Shiro’s husband worked. She was sweet, kind, pleasantly friendly, and a bit naive. Who entertained the affections for Shiro’s husband for maybe a little extra on the tip, but nothing more at first. She had seen the ring on his finger, and was very set on  _ not _ being a homewrecker, for fear of her mother and God above. 

But then Shiro’s husband lied.

Claimed his wife was dead. Died in a car accident recently, and it just hadn’t felt  _ right _ to take the ring off just yet. Even though he was starting to feel as though he could move on, claiming his wife would want him to be happy. 

And Lana fell right for it.

Just like how Shiro had fallen for her husband claiming he had to work late nearly all five days of the week. And Shiro shouldn’t wait up for him, or leave dinner out for him. It would be too late when he returned home, there were so many big projects.

Just like she had for Shiro’s own lie about her husband being dead upon befriending her instead of confronting her.

But Lana said it was a passing fling when Shiro had questioned.

One that would pass in time. 

Nothing would come of it. Other than maybe a little fun here and there. 

But Lana wasn’t completely interested in the guy. Not for long term at least. For a lot of different reasons. Lana had dreams and things to do before she wanted to settle down. And at the end of the day, she was not the kind of girl businessmen like Shiro’s husband end up proposing too. She is just a pretty thing to look at and fool around with. Why she had been so cautious at the beginning.

Shiro had disagreed.

Told Lana, she was selling herself short. She was gorgeous, with her long brown hair that she knew how to style, bright blue eyes, and beautifully tan skin. Surely there were suitors out the lining up.

Because she was gorgeous…

And slim...

And bright…

And passionate…

And not at all mangled, broken, and ruined like Shiro was.

Which had Lana, in all her kindness and sweetness, telling Shiro that she was selling herself short. Delicately pushing some of Shiro’s hair behind her ear, and saying she was naturally beautiful too, and other fluttering words of encouragement. And then declaring they should have some apple pie and ice cream, and she was going to take her break to sit with her friend and talk.

And Shiro  _ gets _ why her husband chose Lana to be his mistress.

Because as she watches Lana sing and move.

She falls more and more  _ in love _ .

Because Lana's gaze keeps sweeping back to where Shiro is sitting with her little cocktail and purse, and pearls her husband bought her for their first wedding anniversary. Blue eyes bright like the blue dress Lana had got when they went shopping after she got the gig to sing. A slight smile forming to her lips as she sings…

_ ‘Que sera, sera… _

_ Whatever will be, will be... _

_ The future's not ours to see _

_ Que sera, sera… _

_ Whatever will be, will be…’ _

And her slight Cuban accent catches the words just so…

It’s all like she was singing just to  _ Shiro _ .

And Shiro could just feel herself falling.

It was all so different then when she fell for her husband. 

It was making how she fell for her husband to feel like she  _ settled  _ for him. 

Because he was a good man, who could provide, and he took an interest in her. All when she really didn’t have anything to her name. And marrying him was the thing she was  _ supposed _ to do. The  _ expected _ thing to do. So she had, and she had been the  _ perfect _ housewife in return.

And after the accident…

Well…

Suddenly, there was a wave of applause.

Knocking Shiro from her thoughts, just as the music started to stop and Lana bowed. Shiro clapped hurriedly, in excitement and praise for the beautiful performance. Watching as Lana gave a small thank you to the band, before quickly shuffling off the stage.

Quickly making her way back to her and Shiro’s table.

“That was so wonderful, Lana.” Shiro complimented, as Lana sat back down. “You have such a lovely voice. I am sure they’ll rebook you.”

“Thanks, Takako.” Lana said with a shy smile. 

“I could never do what you did.” Shiro continued easily, with a praising smile. “Mostly because I can’t sing to save my life. It was never ever very good, my husband used to say it sounded like a cow when I would sing him happy birthday.”

He still said that, but Lana didn’t know that.

“That can’t be right.” Lana returned a slight frown on her beautiful face.

“No, no, it is. Trust me. My mother always used to say my singing voice was in my fingers.” Shiro said as she shook her head and tapped her fingers on the table. Smiling at the old memory of her mother before she had passed. “I played the piano, and I was objectively very gifted at it. I thought about a career as a concert pianist before I got married, but my husband said that was silly, so I never followed through. And then well...I had that accident…” Shiro turned to look back down at the table.

Shiro jumped a bit at the feeling of Lana fingers on her hair.

Gently they trailed along her ear in the familiar way of Lana tucking her hair behind her ear.

“I am sure your orchestration of  _ hot cross buns _ is worthy of orchestras.” Lana said with a wide smile when Shiro turned to her. “And my ears would be lucky and love to hear it.”

Shiro snorted a bit at the words.

Giggling at how absurd it sounded.

Yet she was thankful to hear it. 

Her husband had never been so supportive of the idea of her playing. More so even after the accident. He looked at her with such a frown when he found her sitting at the keyboard in their living room tapping at the keys. Telling her that she could never play it again, there was no point in trying with one arm.

Lana giggled beside her too.

But it was gleeful and in no means meant any harm. 

It was light and with Shiro, and at the idea of an orchestra playing  _ hot cross bun _ to an audience of dressed up people. Continuing as she took a sip of her own cocktail.

“I’m glad you were able to come, Takako.” Lana said as she placed her glass down. “It means a lot that you came and saw my first official performance. It was very important to me...and…well, you happily came to see.”

Shiro smiled to herself.

She had been the reason her husband wasn’t there. 

She took his  _ very important _ work report when she came to visit him to drop off some dinner. And she had been expecting Lana’s call almost like clock work. 

But she probably also knows what her husband had said when he canceled.

Both from Shiro knowing her husband, and to look on Lana’s face.

“Me too, Lana, me too.” Shiro said with a gentle smile. 

And Lana's smile grew.

And Shiro just kept falling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a Why Women Kill Shance AU. Where Shiro is Beth Ann and Lance (Lana) is April. Shiro's husband isn't really anyone (or maybe he can be Sendack, I don't care really. But you can imagine what you want).
> 
> If you haven't seen Why Women Kill, you can [watch the trailer here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rFYNqmKdaoI). It is a good show, if you are looking for something new to watch. The cinematography is really amazing. The show does have it's issues (most of which revolve around the modern time storyline), and a decent amount of trigger warnings, like mentions of abuse (physical and mental), mentions of abortions, an "underage" relationship, child death, and murder/suicide. But that being said all of that is not in your face, save the "underage" thing. It is a really good show with interesting story lines and good acting.
> 
> This fic is based of Beth Ann's story. So it takes place in the late 1950s - early 1960s. Shiro is a simple housewife, who does everything in the house and is "perfect" and proper. A lot has happened to her in the past, the most recent being a bad car accident where she lot her arm and was permanently scared, and she is getting "fresh start" with a new move. She finds out her husband is cheating on her, with a waitress. Only unlike April, Lana doesn't know Shiro's husband is married, she thinks he's just a widower, and is willing to entertain the relationship. And she would 100% end the relationship immediately if she found out he actually was married, nor would she be pissed off. (April dated Rob knowing he was married and I...just no no...not in my story). Shiro went to confront Lana about the affair, at the advice of his neighbor friend Fem!Keith. But Shiro ends up lying about who see is, and befriending Lana, simply because Lana is extremely nice and kind to her. And Lana wants to follow her dreams and be a singer, and she inspires Shiro to kind of come out her shell and live life. Shiro naturally just falls for Lana too.
> 
> Lana falls for Shiro too. When Shiro walked in Lana, who is confidently bisexual but doesn't have name for it and not out about it cause its the 50s-60s, is like "Oh beautiful lady alert." And then Shiro speaks so lowly of herself, and call Lana pretty, she like panics. The whole tucking Shiro's hair behind her ear, is Lana's way of lovingly touching her and not letting Shiro hid away. And Shiro, who is super closeted, just "she's so pretty!" and inwardly panics as falls more and more.
> 
> Also, Takako isn't Shiro's really name., it is actually Takara (both were the closest female names I could find close to Takashi and I couldn't really pick which on I liked) Though Shiro is an "affectionate" nickname from her husband, because he struggled to say her name in the beginning. Lana gives her the nickname Taka.
> 
> And yes, this means Shiro kills her husband in the end and gets a happy ever after with Lana.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed.


	17. Ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His ship was dying.
> 
> He was dying.
> 
> It felt right that they die together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote some Shance Firefly AU, cause why the hell not.
> 
> I hope you enjoy

His ship was dying.

He was dying.

It felt right that they die together.

He looks at the controls that are just out of reach. The part to fix everything still in his hand, the window of opportunity to fix it was narrowing too quickly.

And he’s okay to go like this.

Just him and his ship.

Alone in space.

He said the things he wanted to say to the people he wanted to say them too.

He’s alright with that as the darkness closed in on him.

* * *

Shiro wakes up from the darkness.

Only to find Coran leaning over him, a huge smile on his mustached face as he gave Shiro a small greeting. And the white  _ everything _ of the medical room on his ship was in the corner of Shiro’s vision. 

And…

What?

Shiro lifted his head enough to look around.

Finding the rest of his small crew hovering along the edges of the room.

Keith was sitting up on the counter on one side of the room. Still in the stretcher they had but him in after... _ everything _ , only, well...awake. And he was leaning against Hunk in a way that told Shiro the other was still hurt. Just a bit better and stubborn enough to want to sit up. 

Everyone else was hovering around.

Pidge with an oil stained cheek and wide smile. Standing next to Allura who gave Shiro a kind smile as she fiddled with her fingers.

And Lance...

“I told you guys to leave.” Shiro said as his eyes fell on Lance in his pretty silk robes in the corner near him. He doesn’t have the energy to exactly be mad. “And I know I didn’t call you back.”

“We turned around.” Lance stated easily.

There is something that felt unsaid.

By everyone…

Though  _ mostly _ by Lance.

But Shiro doesn’t really care.

He just nodded. 

“Shiny.” He muttered as he dropped his head back down. 

And fell back into the darkness again.

* * *

Shiro wakes up in a bed that is too soft to be his own.

Like  _ way too  _ soft to be his own.

He moved to try and sit up.

But then there was a warm hand on his chest. Pushing him down, not hard but enough to stop his attempt to sit up amazingly well. Shiro would have frowned, but there were also fingers in his hair. Easily coxing it to fade away and for him to relax.

“Don’t get up.” A voice instructed.

Lance’s voice.

Lance’s pretty tan face.

And Lance’s beautiful blue eyes.

“Your bed is nice.” Shiro said in a blissful dumb voice. 

Quickly determining he is still rendered stupid by whatever pain medicine Coran had pumped into him. Meaning his intelligence level of observations and thought process where not going to get  _ any _ higher.

But he could hear Lance chuckle beside him.

“It’s nicer than mine.” Shiro continued, as he fixed his gaze on Lance more.

“Everything is nicer than your bed.” Lance returned.

“Rude.” Shiro huffed.

Lance chuckled again above him.

His fingers swirl in Shiro’s hair pleasantly. Moving against the growth pattern of his roots in the most delicious way. Shiro was doing everything in his power not to roll his eyes in the back of his head and let out a pleased moan. Which was something of a difficult task, but Shiro managed.

And he could feel Lance’s warm hand on his chest.

Slowly started to move along his chest. Rubbing circles in a lazy manor.

All of it was starting to lull Shiro to almost fall back into the darkness again. 

The dumbing pain killers, it feels so easily to just go mindless. To drift back into the darkness for just a moment. Happily nestled in the comfortable bed, warm hand on his chest, and skilled fingers in his hair. 

And just…

Every part of him wants to give in.

“Are you trying to seduce me?” Shiro breathed out softly.

“Asks the guy that confessed to having ‘deeper affections than I could possibly know’ to me before he shoved me in my ship and told me to fly away with everyone. Which I did know...or at least I figured.” Lance said with an easy smile and tilt of his head. “And the guy with twenty-seven stitches in his side from a bullet wound.”

“So…” Shiro said as he looked up at Lance. “Is that a...no?”

“It’s a you’re still hurt and I’m trying to make sure you don’t tear them cause I am not a dumb whore.” Lance said softly as he moved just a little closer to Shiro at the same time. 

“Just a fancy one.” Shiro pointed out.

Lance hummed beside him.

He does something magical with his fingers, that causes Shiro to let out a slight sound of pleasure. Which does sort of earn him a beautiful smile, so he doesn’t curse Lance’s companion training.

“Yeah, just a fancy one.” Lance echoed softly. Before he leaned down to put a small kiss on the corner of Shiro’s mouth. “A fancy one that fell for an idiot that’s too good and righteous most of the time.”

“I’m your captain.” Shiro complained.

“No you’re not,” Lance said as he settled on the bed beside Shiro. “I am not part of your crew, you know that.”

And every word of it felt like a lie and a truth at the same time. 

Shiro moved to an arm to grab Lance’s hand on his chest. Gently taking a hold of it and giving it a small squeeze when Lance let out a loud sigh. He grinned at the ceiling when Lance squeezed it back.

“Your ship is very nice.” Shiro observed dumbly.

“My ship is part of your ship.” Lance returned sleepy.

And Shiro felt his smile widen.

Then he drifted back into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah...
> 
> Shance Firefly AU. Shiro is old war veteran from the losing "rebel" side. Keith is an old war buddy of his that took joined Shiro in his life of smuggling, crime, and freighting between outer planets. Hunk is the pilot (he most fits Wash) and Keith's husband, though he also helps Pidge in maintain the ships engine and systems. Pidge is the man one that keep the ship maintained and up and running. Coran is a doctor/learned man, and Allura is his gifted and mystical niece that he "stole" and they are running form the Allied Planets. Lance is a high class Companion that rents one of Shiro's away ships and does business with clients he finds that way.
> 
> Shiro often "picks" on Lance for his job, though it because Lance interacts with a lot of Allied Planet people, but Lance will "pick" on him right back about his ship or work. They often don't seem like they like it each other. Mostly because Lance doesn't says he doesn't want to get involved with stuff Shiro is doing, then completely get involved in what Shiro and the rest of the crew are doing. And he is always poking holes in Shiro's plans. However, the two do actually have hidden feelings for one another, that are really deep. Shiro really cares for Lance, and vise versa.
> 
> This takes place in the episode "Out of Gas". Where this ship is dying, and Mal stays behind. Only I changed it up a little bit, to be Lance and Shiro sort of getting together.
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoyed.


	18. Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You are from the Kingdom of the Sea!” He declared as he turned to look back up at the man before him in disbelief.
> 
> They looked _nothing_ like the creatures from the Kingdom of the Sea.
> 
> Shiro would know.
> 
> He had been face to face with those terrifying creatures to know what one looked like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could this be a little better written. Probably. But honestly I think that would have made this story longer than I can manage to write in a day. It's not bad, I just feel it is a little choppy.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

“Who is this?” Shiro snapped sharply.

His eyes fixed on the man his guards had just shoved to the ground before his throne after they burst in. They were dressed simply, in blue fabrics that fit their form. As they slowly shifted under the watchful point of a guards weapon, Shiro could see the dark lines on their tanned skin, they looked to be matching tattoos around their biceps. 

Though what they were he couldn’t tell at the moment.

The chains on their wrist restricted the movement of their arms too much for him to see beyond what appeared to be an animal wrapped their arm.

Blue eyes looked at the weapon that was trained on him. Shying away from it slightly as he finished seating up and it was pushed into his space. Before his eyes moved to look at Shiro critically.

“We found him along the shore, sir.” One of the guards answered quickly. Shiro raised an eyebrow at that. The guard nodded as they moved towards Shiro, holding out their hand to give him something. “We thought he was a shipwrecked soul. Lucky enough to survive and crawl up along our rocky shore. But….uh...he had this on him.”

Shiro took what they were giving him.

Turning his gaze to the item in his hand, Shiro’s eyes widened at the sight.

“You are from the Kingdom of the Sea!” He declared as he turned to look back up at the man before him in disbelief.

They looked  _ nothing _ like the creatures from the Kingdom of the Sea.

Shiro would know.

He had been face to face with those terrifying creatures to know what one looked like. They had attacked his ships more times than he could count. Sprang from the depths, all covered in sharp barnacles, corals, and shells that where flushed to rusted metal. They had eyes that glowed a face full of teeth and bones. Their claws tore and shredded through wood and metal.

As quickly as they appeared their vanished into the water again.

They were not  _ pleasant  _ things.

Yet the man before him looked to be like  _ anyone  _ else in the room.

Human.

There was no way they were of the Kingdom of the Sea.

Yet the object in his hand is a seal.

One Shiro had seen many times on the shields of the creatures that attacked. 

It was the seal of the Kingdom of the Sea....

Or a variation of it.

The shark was the largest creature there, arching up from the bottom of the diamond shaped. Usually the largest animal was the Octopus on the top. With its tentacles wrapped around five smaller sea animals. The smallest of which was the shark at the bottom. And the octopus’ tentacles lined the sides, not rows of shark teeth.

Yet it was the smallest object Shiro had even seen the seal on.

Made of fine metals and jewels.

Not to mention in too good of shape and quality to be something the man just found on the rocks. Or taken from a soldier he defeated. It had to have come from  _ the kingdom _ itself. And no human had ever dove down far enough to see the Kingdom.

“Yes.” The man said.

“You look nothing like those creatures.” Shiro pointed out firmly. His eyes looking the man up and down. “What kind of trick is this?”

“No trick.” The man said.

“Then how--”

“I’m not wearing armor.” The man said sharply. “My people are not monsters or creatures that you foolishly and ignorantly claim them to be. They look no different from your people.”

Shiro glared at the man before him. “I’ll have to take your word for it.”

The man muttered something under his breath.

Which earned him a guards weapon moving closer to them. The man turned sharply to glare at the guard. But made no other movements.

“Who are you?” Shiro asked in a demanding tone.

The man turned right back to Shiro. “My name is Lance.” He answered.

“And why were you on our shores?” Shiro asked. 

“I’ve come completely in peace.” The man, Lance said. “Our people had been fearful of each other for far too long. And that fear has led to so much unnecessary fighting and bloodshed. It needs to change before it is too late. Before…” He trailed off for a moment, looking like he was at a loss for words. Before he shook his head. “I didn’t plan to get...apprehend so soon after I set foot on land but--”

“How do I know you are not a spy?” Shiro questioned.

The man looked at him for a moment before he huffed out a sigh.

“I’d be a ridiculously bad one.” Lance exclaimed, with a wild gesture of his hands “I surrendered to your guards immediately, identified myself with my seal, and requested to be taken right to the person in charge. Which I am figuring is very much you.”

Shiro turned to look to the guard that gave him the seal.

Raising an eyebrow to ask if what Lance was saying was true.

They looked at him for a moment.

Then nodded simply.

Shiro turned back to Lance.

“And I am not here to assassinate you or anyone else here either.” Lance stated firmly.

“How--”

Water suddenly whipped right past Shiro. 

Causing him to tuck instantly in surprise. He turned in the direction it came from to find the water in the pitcher and cups he had on the table move into the air. The same thing happening from some water cans and pails servants were holding. Bursting up and out, then racing through the air past Shiro.

He followed the water through the air.

Finding it….

Collected around Lance in a quickly spinning circle, as he effortless moved to get his feet underneath him. He quickly jerked his arms, causing his chains to snap. His blue eyes were glowing brightly, and the dark lines of his tattoos had gone a bright blue and glowed as well. He looked like something to be feared as he looked directly at Shiro.

The guard beside him had stumbled away in surprise at the sudden water spinning around Lance. Though the guard recovered quickly. Moving to strike.

Only the water suddenly shifted.

Pooling in the air to form a massive shark. 

Bigger and nothing like than anything Shiro had seen before in his life. Not to mention bulker than any of the sharks fisherman accidentally caught just off their coast. And it glowed with a pale blue hue.

Shiro watched as the massive shark swam through the air.

It’s jaw clamping down on the guard’s weapon. It thrashed it’s head to one side, yanking it from the guards hand. Before it turned and swatted the guard a good distance away with a flick of it’s huge tale. 

It dropped the weapon at Lance’s feet. 

Before it arched up and split into two smaller more familiar looking sharks. Each moving to circle around Lance in opposite directions. As if they were protecting him from any attacks. Never allowing an opening to even present itself.

“Because,” Lance said with a smirk. His eyes still fixed on Shiro. “If I wanted to do that, I could have, and would have done it the moment I dragged into this room.”

Shiro just blinked at him.

“I mean it when I said I want peace between our people.” Lance continued. “Something is coming, I’m not sure what exactly. But I just feel like something really really  _ bad _ is coming. Like the Guardians of Voltron are needed bad. And if the legends are true, then Water will sense it first…”

“And go to the Sky before it falls.” Shiro finished with a sigh. “You're the Guardian of Water, I take it?” The man nodded. “They always come from the Kingdom of the Sea.”

Lance hummed slightly. 

He reached into his close to pull out a small blue gem on a chain.

“You’re the Guardian of the Sky.” Lance said as he pointed to the small black gem that hung around Shiro’s own neck. “They always live in the high mountain Kingdom. I believe we have a lot of things to talk about.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a Fanasty AU that I thought up...somewhat this morning. So let me explain.
> 
> Shiro is the king/ruler of a mountainous domain that. It is very high up in the mountians and shares a harsh board with the sea, generally making it very hard to get to. Shiro is also the "Guardian of the Sky" with is sort of like a protector and wielder off the elements. He's had the position ever since he was born, and will carry it until he dies. Magic in his kingdom is air based, and him being the Guardian of the Sky makes him the strongest and grants him the ability to go a lot of things.
> 
> Lance is the youngest prince of the Kingdom of the Sea, which is like an Atlantis like kingdom. It's completely underwater and the people live and breath underwater, and half the population have the ability to switch between breathing air and water. (sort of like Aquaman and DC's Atlantis) They a kingdom filled with magic, everyone has magic, and they all have a "soul sea animal" that makes them better at certain magic things. Lance is obviously sharks, though as Guardian of Water, he is very gifted and powerful, and essentially the strongest person in his kingdom. And the reason his seal is different that the usual one Shiro described is it his personal seal. As the seal Shiro described is the royal seal of his parents and his family (he is at the bottom because he is the youngest). If Lance were to have children, it would change to incorporate them.
> 
> The Kingdom of the Sea is sort of an in unofficial war with everyone on land. This is because of a lot of early encounters with humans on Land. The Sea people were curious and just popped out of the water or jumped right onto a boat in the middle of the ocean. All of which was not naturally received by a lot of the people, so they were attacked and killed, and it just kept escalating to where they just attacked the boats because they were close and they feared in attack. When really a boat was just passing by. Most of the time people on land only see the Sea people in armor, which are terrifying because they are designed that way like just in general. The two groups fight cause that is just want they have always done because the never got to develop trust, save like one time.
> 
> The other Paladins are the other Guardians (they are not all royalty, just Lance and Shiro happen to be), and Allura and Coran work in like the temple of Voltron. Voltron is a powerful thing that defended the "Darkness", yet it wasn't needed when things were settled. However there was legend that the darkness would return and that is was Lance says to Shiro. And Water is allows the first to sense things because it is in everything, and there for more tapped into the workings of the universe or something.
> 
> Also, Shiro doesn't exactly "fall." It is more in terms of his kingdom with fall (though not completely). It will be heavily attacked and damaged by the raising Darkness. Because it is so hard and difficult to get to and attack it is a big thing. And sort of the catalyst for things. Lance is trying to make a good alliance for his people to help when things come.
> 
> I don't know. Does that explain it...maybe...I'm not sure if that is all my thoughts on the matter, but it is my thoughts.
> 
> I do hope you enjoyed.


	19. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s not the best idea, sure.” Keith said with a bit of a shrug. “But it’s the only one we got, and you know it. You’re the only one with _room_ for Lance right now.”
> 
> “My husband just...I don’t know... _time switched_ with a younger version of himself.” Shiro snapped quickly as he pointed to the conference room they had just been in with everyone else. “The younger version very smartly suggested we keep him as clueless to the future as possible, which we all very much agreed to! Then you suggest he rooms with me, he’s _future husband he doesn’t know about._ ” Shiro hissed out the last part. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey remember that fic I wrote where Future Lance tormented Shiro. Well here is a bit more. And it's Future Shiro freaking out about having to house Past Lance.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

“Are you out of your mind, Keith?!” Shiro snapped slightly.

He watched as Keith just rolled his eyes at him. 

Crossing his arms before he turned back to look at Shiro. Almost looking like he  _ didn’t _ know why Shiro was making such a big deal out of everything. Or even why Shiro felt it was necessary to talk to him out in the hallway. When Shiro knew he very much did know why what he had suggested was the  _ worst _ idea in the universe.

“ _ You know _ exactly why what you suggested is a bad idea!” Shiro continued.

Keith looked at him for a moment. 

“It’s not the best idea, sure.” Keith said with a bit of a shrug. “But it’s the only one we got, and you know it. You’re the only one with  _ room _ for Lance right now.”

“My husband just...I don’t know... _ time switched _ with a younger version of himself.” Shiro snapped quickly as he pointed to the conference room they had just been in with everyone else. “The younger version very smartly suggested we keep him as clueless to the future as possible, which we all very much  _ agreed  _ to! Then you suggest he rooms with me, he’s  _ future husband he doesn’t know about _ .” Shiro hissed out the last part. 

Like Lance would overhear somehow.

Even though Shiro very much knew he was very happy sucking down the energy and nutrient shakes Hunk had made him. Since time travel to the future wiped him out of so critical nutrients. Hunk, being the very wonderful friend he was, had whipped something up to help get them back in his system. And he made them a pineapple mango flavor, which was Lance’s favorite.

“How exactly is that the  _ only  _ option?” Shiro questioned pointedly.

“Shiro, like it or not, you are the only one that actually has  _ room _ for Lance right now.” Keith said with a sigh. “Both Hunk and I have guests at the moment. Pidge’s has a tiny apartment. You don’t currently have any guests over, and as the Captain of the Atlas you have the  _ biggest _ room on the whole ship. Meaning your  _ baby _ husband stays with you.”

“I have wedding pictures.” Shiro snapped back in defense.

“So take them down.” Keith returned. “Put them in your guys bedroom, move some of his stuff into the guest room. I’m not suggesting you just take him to your quarters when it is all... _ Shance-ifed _ .”

Shiro pinched the bridge of his nose. “God, please don’t ever say that again.”

Keith chuckled a bit before him.

In that brotherly way that Shiro hates. 

Because it means that Keith is going to one hundred percent say it to him again at some point. And Shiro wasn’t even sure where the other learned the term some younger crew members had made up  _ years  _ ago.

“I’m pretty sure we can all distract him, while you do that.” Keith said.

“Fine…” Shiro sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. 

It wasn’t an unreasonable suggestion. It was something he could easily do. And if Lance noticed, well Shiro had the excuse of not letting Lance know about the future to hide behind. And he just didn’t have much stuff to hang up in their places.

So it wasn’t so bad.

And…

“What the hell do I do when he notices I’m married.” Shiro said, his eyes widening with panic.

“You lie, Shiro.” Keith said flatly.

“I know!” Shiro huffed. “But Lance is the better lair out of the two of us. And he is going to very much notice I am married and feel bad that he probably kicked my significant other out and just--”

Keith reached out to suddenly cover his mouth.

“Just say you’re husband's not here at the moment, visiting family while we’re docked on Earth” Keith said firmly. “Or I don’t know on a trip with some friends or something. Lance will buy that, or as long as you're not  _ weird _ about it.” He continued with a pointed look. “It’s not really  _ that much _ of a lie either. Our Lance is very much visiting family and hanging with us...just in the past.” 

Okay...that…

Sort of worked.

Lance wouldn’t feel bad if someone he thought he kicked out was already just not there already. And simply lie about how it was a trip his husband just took on their own, would probably quell any questions on why Shiro wasn’t with them.

Nor would they mind Lance, as he visited and stayed with them often.

Because well...he  _ lived _ there.

And was...his husband...

But that would also cover why Shiro had a ridiculous number of things for Lance at his place. Without making it seem too weird. He could probably make up some reason for why Lance always crashed at their place that sounded reasonable. 

Plus it would explain why Zuli would follow him around.

Their cat really had a soft part for Lance. And Shiro knew it was because he was the one that fed her  _ way too  _ much, so of course she liked him more.

Okay, maybe he could do this.

“Are you sure, we can’t just stick him in the dorms?” Shiro asked.

“I mean we could.” Keith said with a shrug. “But we run the risk of some junior cadet running their mouth, or Lance just finding stuff out cause he snooped around a bit. If we supervise him, that is less likely to happen.”

“Right.” Shiro said with a sigh. “I guess that is fine.”

Keith nodded.

“I guess I should go redo my place and make it younger Lance proof.” Shiro said with a heavy sigh. He turned around to make his way towards the room “You figure out what to tell him about this little meeting.”

He could hear Keith make a frustrated sound behind him.

But Shiro really didn’t care.

* * *

“Oooh, nice digs, big guy.” Lance said with bright eyes as he entered. He was dressed in the spare hoodie and sweatpants everyone found. “Perks of being the Captain I take it.”

“Ugh...yeah I guess.” Shiro said lightly as he urged Lance inside.

It was really just a decent size two bedroom, two bath apartment. A small open style living space, the really only had room to fit a living room and that was about it. Their dining room was really just the kitchen island.

It wasn’t exactly anything special. 

But Shiro supposed  _ this  _ Lance was still used to the single style dorm rooms where it was just a bed and desk. Bare minimum essentials and enough space to just get dressed.

Shiro moved to put the shakes Hunk had made for Lance in the fridge.

None of them knew exactly what the effects time travel had on the body. Lance might have replenished what his body lost already, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t have another crash. Or his body would for some reason require more than normal. Better safe and sorry.

That and they were just a nice snack.

“Oh, why hello,  _ gordita!” _ Lance’s voice suddenly declared. 

Shiro hit his head on the top of the fridge at the sound.

He muttered a small ‘ow’ as he quickly whipped around. Half expecting to see his husband picking up Zuli to cuddle and smoother her in love. All while fat gray tabby purred loudly and drank it all up.

And well…

He did see his husband and their cat…

Just not  _ the older _ version of his husband.

Lance was standing behind the couch. Holding his hand out for Zuli to sniff from her perch on the corner of it. Receiving a trill and a loud purr when she recognized the smell of him, and brushed her head against his hand. And Lance quickly took her up on the invitation for pets.

“Who’s this Shiro?” Lance asked once he realized Shiro was looking at him.

“Zuli.” Shiro answered. “Also don’t call her fat, she has feelings.”

“But it's a compliment.” Lance returned, like he always does...only it’s not cause he was younger and had never met Zuli. Shiro reasons he shouldn’t be that surprised but he still very much is. Lance continued on, scratching under Zuli’s chin. “Look at her little chubby cheeks. They're so cute.” 

“They are.” Shiro agreed. “It’s part of the reason we can’t stick her to a diet.”

“Do people give you extra snacks?” Lance asked Zuli in a childish voice.

“Yeah, mainly you do.” Shiro returned without thinking.

Lance gasped like he was slightly offended…

And…

Surprised…

And...

Oh... _ quazinack. _

“I don’t think telling you that you feed Zuli additional snacks is going to disrupt or unravel the timeline.” Shiro said with an awkward smile. “That seems pretty...non-affecting to things other than Zuli’s weight.”

“Other than instant diet.” Lance said with a frown.

“The vet would be less mad.” Shiro said with a shrug.

Lance looked at him for a moment, like he was thinking about it. Then smiled and made a little finger gun at Shiro.

Shiro smiled back awkwardly.

Cause it’s just all kind of  _ weird! _

“Um...the guest room is just over there.” Shiro said, pointing to the door closest to the entrance of the area. “You can go put your stuff in there and get a bit settled.”

“Oh, alright, cool.” Lance said as he turned. Grabbing his small little bag of stuff, which was really just his Paladin Armor. “I’ll go do that.” He added as he moved towards the room. He stopped as he reached the doorway. “Hey, thanks for letting me stay Shiro, and sorry for making you take some stuff down...I...ugh…”

“I know.” Shiro said easily. “It’s no problem.”

Lance smiled, and then ducked into the guest room.

Shiro let out a heavy say.

He wanted his version of Lance back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, this is sort of continuation of Waiting for Our Love.
> 
> It's always been the idea, that Future!Shiro was very much freaking out about what happened. And he was "forced" to give Lance a place to stay...given well that was where he lived usually, and the others were like you have room and his stuff. Meanwhile, Shiro is very much like "I have wedding photos he can't stay with me." And is basically kind of worried he's just going to spill the beans on everything, or reveal that he's Lance's husband. Mostly because he is not the best lair, and like he has a routine with Lance and stuff. Plus he worries and misses Future!Lance. 
> 
> Lance is just having a grand old time crashing at Shiro's place and playing with his kitty.
> 
> Also, Shiro figured Lance meting Zuli wouldn't be an issue. As she ended up being a gift from Veronica for like their anniversary, already named and everything. That and he figures, if Lance knowing future Shiro has a cat is not like going to ruin anything. Plus, Zuli would not be happy being locked in Shiro's room, and she is very loud kitty when she wants to be. So Shiro is just like whatever!
> 
> Any way, I hope you enjoyed.


	20. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Just...don’t burn the place down.” Shiro stated with a quiet shy.
> 
> “Why would I want to burn the place down?” Lance asked with a very curious tilt of his head as he looked up at Shiro.
> 
> Shiro opened his mouth to say something.
> 
> Then shut it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, here is some Tamaranean!Lance and Kryptonian!Shiro I promised to write then never did.
> 
> If you don't know about it you can see it [here](https://mizu-writes-kumo.tumblr.com/tagged/dc-aliens-au) and [leadernovaandthemacabre on tumblr has done some art stuff](https://leadernovaandthemacabre.tumblr.com/tagged/kryptonian-shiro) to for it. It is very much worth checking out! We both have some different ideas, but I do picture Lance the way they draw him for the most part.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed.

“Just...don’t burn the place down.” Shiro stated with a quiet shy.

“Why would I want to burn the place down?” Lance asked with a very curious tilt of his head as he looked up at Shiro.

Shiro opened his mouth to say something.

Then shut it.

He really didn’t have an answer for that question.

Other than Lance might get frustrated by or about something that he doesn’t understand. And in his lack of Earth knowledge, burn something with the blue energy bolts he can make with his hands. Not necessarily doing it intentionally, Shiro figured Lance had that much control of his powers, but they were linked to his emotions, and well.... He could just destroy things and cause a fire, and chaos, and just all the stuff Shiro did not want to handle. 

He had already handled the news fires about Lance’s arrival.

And his destructive rampage through the city.

Just a few simple lines from Paladin in the article, about how Lance had escaped capture and crashed down to a planet he didn’t know. Frighten and untrusting of everything. But once their ability for communication was established, it was easier. And Paladin had taken Lance under his protection and was teaching him the ways of Earth. That had quelled everyone’s worries.

Lance suddenly raging out in a store was not going to help.

Not that Shiro was going to say that to Lance.

Who can very much punch and hit and match him blow for blow.

“It’s just a...saying.” Shiro said with an awkward smile. “Like if you get frustrated or they don’t have something, it means don’t...go crazy on the people that work there, they’re doing their best.” Shiro continued as he urged Lance more towards the entrance of the clothing shop. “Be nice, and you know, don’t burn the place down.”

“Are humans usually mean like that?” Lance asked.

“Ugh...sometimes.” Shiro answered.

“Oh, well, I will be the most nice to them.” Lance declared as they entered the shop with a wide smile. He flung an arm up, and the sleeve of Shiro’s Garrison U hoodie almost slapped Shiro in the face. “Clearly they are masters of their craft. Look at all the beautiful garments they have constructed. It is truly wonderful.” 

Shiro glanced around the shop.

And he doesn’t feel like he has the heart to necessarily tell Lance none of the workers made the clothes. They merely have stock that they’ve ordered from the manufacturer that makes them... _ somewhere. _

Nor does he exactly want to explain capitalism to Lance at the moment.

“Yeah, sure, of course.” Shiro said awkwardly.

Wondering if this really was a good idea.

Shiro could very much let Lance keep borrowing his clothes...or the few clothes Keith has accidentally left over. 

But Lance complains that they cover too much of his skin and make him feel weak and drained. As he needs the sun on his skin to function. And Shiro can only take so much of walking in on Lance in nothing but the boxer Shiro gave him.

So…

“Just remember you need tops, bottoms, under--” Shiro started before Lance suddenly darted into the shop. “...wear, and shoes” He continued with a sigh.

He watched Lance dart around the shop. 

Looking at a collection of things in both the men’s and women’s section. Inspecting them quickly for half a moment, before something else caught his eye and he scurried off. Though all without a clue one what things really were or how sizing worked.

And Shiro does feel slightly bad for the retail worker that asked if Lance required any of their help. Cause Lance latched on and started rattling off how he was required by Shiro to buy things to wear, and which items of clothing he needed,and how he was confused by all the letters and numbers. All in the weirdest and most cheerful manner.

Yet the employee looked at Lance like he wasn’t the  _ weirdest  _ customer they had encountered. And just sort of helped him anyway.

Which makes Shiro wonder how desensitized they were.

Shiro watched them for a moment.

Before he turned to look at some folded shirts.

All the while keeping his hearing glued to what Lance is saying. Just to be sure he doesn’t say anything too weird or something that gives away Shiro's identity as Paladin. But Lance seems rather focused on the clothes, and complementing the worker’s ‘craftsmanship’ at every turn. And expressed an amazing amount of excitement that he was permitted to try the clothes on.

So Shiro just looked around.

Finding a few things that would probably be good gift ideas for Matt’s birthday. That is if Shiro remembered to come back to the shop in a timely manner to get them. 

Because well he was pretty sure Lance’s price tag was going to be an amount.

Given that he has no clothes that are his own. And it sounded like just about everything in the shop was more than catching his eyes.

Shiro was fine with it.

He had more than cushioned his savings account for stuff like this.

Well not exactly like  _ this _ .

More if his apartment burned down or something happened to his grandparents. Or something else that was usually an emergency.

But honestly helping an alien new to Earth was probably  _ somewhere  _ on the list. 

So it was all fine.

Shiro felt a sudden tap on his shoulder.

He turned to find Lance standing behind him with a huge smile on his face. His unnaturally all blue eyes bright with glee, Shiro was a little surprise to realize the other wasn’t floating.

“I’m done.” Lance said proudly. Before his expression fell more into confusion. “They are checking me out, yet that requires payment, I don’t understand why they need money to look at me.” He added. “Your neighbor Hunk told me people could just admire my physic whenever they wished, no need for currency to be exchanged.”

“Uh...yeah, different type of check out.” Shiro explained quickly, as he turned Lance back around and pushed him towards the register. Wondering when in the world Lance had  _ even _ met Hunk, but whatever. “They scan the things you picked and figure out the total amount you owe them, and you give them money. So we can leave with the stuff.”

“Oh...I see!” Lance said cheerily. “Earth is very confusing sometimes.”

“Yeah, even for the people that live here.” Shiro muttered to Lance.

Before he turned his attention to retail workers at the register. Who looked disinterested in everything, and maybe a little annoyed at the idea that Lance doesn’t have money. But they changed their mood when Shiro pulled out his wallet, and  _ continued _ to scan things.

Shiro does his best to not look at the amount.

Or the look the employee gave him.

Just swapped his card, and took the receipt…that is much too long.

Lance grabbed the bags with a giddy smile. 

“You have a lovely wonderful establishment and exceptional service.” Lance declared as he smiled at the worker. “I see no reason to burn it down.”

“Yeah, no, don’t mind him.” Shiro said hurriedly as he pushed Lance towards the door. Panicky looking to the employee to make it all seem like Lance was very much  _ not _ going to burn the place down. “He just says weird things, he doesn’t mean them. Thank you so much for all the help.” He added as they rushed out the door.

“Bye!” Lance sounded with a wave.

And Shiro only let out the breath he was holding once they were well away from the shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yes, as I said this is some DC alien AU that I never wrote. With Tamaranean!Lance and Kryptonian!Shiro.
> 
> Shiro is Superman in this AU, though he is called the Paladin, cause he's just a nerd. Krypton exploded and he was sent to Earth in a pod, where he crashed and was found by his "grandparents", a elderly japanese couple that had a little farm in a small town. They raised Shiro there, and basically taught him how to really control his developing powers. Keith is his childhood friend, who is half Galra, (Alteans and Galra exist) and Shiro's family was a big help to his father when Keith's mother had to leave them, cause well they raised a full alien kid. They did sell their farm to move to the city so Shiro could go to school and it was getting hard for them to maintain the farm. Shiro eventually took on being a hero that saves the city, and works at the leading newspaper.
> 
> Lance is a young Prince of Tamamaran, who was surrendered and trade in terms of a peace treaty. Which was quickly broken when he was traded with some slavers. He managed to escape to Earth and caused all chaos trying to free himself from his binds. Shiro helps him, but Lance is so wildly untrusting he just kisses him to learn how to speak, and tells Shiro to leave him alone. Spoiler alter, Shiro doesn't do that, gets a bit batted around by Lance cause the other is strong when he wants to be. But Shiro gets Lance to trust him and tell him what happened and helps free him from his captures. So Lance naturally wants to stick around and with no where to go, he goes to Shiro. Shiro teaches Lance all about Earth and they become a sort of little duo.
> 
> Basically Shiro is always kind of startled by Lance choice of cloths. Because Lance is like "as much skin as possible" while Shiro is like "Yeah, but society requires not that much skin." That and he is just a simple farm raised gentleman bean.
> 
> Some other charters in this AU, are as a mentioned Keith, who is half-Galra, and Shiro's childhood friend. Matt and Pidge are humans, the both work with Shiro, and know who he is because they helped him starting out in crime fighting. Hunk is Shiro's neighbor who befriends Lance, and also runs an underground alien bar and is helpful getting ids and stuff made up so aliens can hide in the system. Allura and Coran are both Alteans that live on Earth. The Galra and Alteans are both sort of just surviving after their planets got destroyed by a void.
> 
> Any way, I hope you enjoyed.


	21. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The deadly space poison is coffee.” Lance said suddenly.
> 
> “What?” Shiro asked, looking up from the datapad in his hands.
> 
> “The deadly space poison is coffee.” Lance repeated as he dropped his head back. “One hundred percent actual coffee like _Earth_ that just grows in space. Trust me I know that flavor way too well for it to be anything else.”
> 
> Shiro blinked at Lance for a moment.
> 
> “Wait! Did you drink it?” Shiro asked in a way that was way too calmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is another Medic!Lance AU one. And it is heavily heavily based on [this ask on tumblr](https://mizu-writes-kumo.tumblr.com/post/612304265196765184/i-have-a-headcanon-that-caffeine-and-this-coffee)
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

“The deadly space poison is coffee.” Lance said suddenly.

“What?” Shiro asked, looking up from the datapad in his hands.

His questioning gaze easily found Lance as the medic stepped to drop down onto the couch with a decent amount of ease. Flopping back against the back of the couch with something of a sigh as he worked on unbuttoning his Garrison uniform top with one hand.

“The deadly space poison is coffee.” Lance repeated as he dropped his head back. “One hundred percent actual coffee like  _ Earth _ that just grows in space _. _ Trust me I know that flavor way too well for it to be anything else.”

Shiro blinked at Lance for a moment.

Taking in everything he just said.

He knew that flavor way to…

“Wait! Did you drink it?” Shiro asked in a way that was way too calmly.

“Like a little espresso sized shot.” Lance answered. He held up a hand to display the size to Shiro. But he didn’t move any more than that. Other than maybe letting his eyes drift close a little bit, before he dropped his hand. “Not really that much.”

“You  _ drank _ a deadly space poison!” Shiro stated.

“It’s coffee.” Lance returned easily.

“You still  _ drank _ something you were told was a deadly poison.” Shiro returned as he dropped the datapad in his lap. The sound of it caused Lance to turn to him. Shiro just gave him a lost look. “Why would you do that?!”

“Cause it was coffee.” Lance returned.

Shiro just looked at him like he was insane.

And maybe a part of Lance kind of was. 

Because he was always testing the Altean medicine out on himself before he used it on any of the others. Or at least the ones he hadn’t matched up with the few vials of stuff he hand in his med back when they left. Though given that he was a med student, Shiro reasoned he was the  _ best _ qualified to do it. And he was insanely careful about it too.

But this felt like another level.

“Hunk and I ran tests on every single stage. I didn’t just brew it up and down it okay. And I did a similar molecular assessment on coffee back in an advanced chemistry class.” Lance said as he moved to sit up a bit straighter as he looked at Shiro. “The space poison has the same molecular structure of coffee...Look I don’t have that report on me, cause it was done like two years ago, but I remember the structure well. And it smells like coffee, flows like coffee, tastes like coffee. It is coffee.”

Shiro still just blinked at the medic.

“And, yes, maybe it was a running on two hours of sleep decision,” Lance said as he held his hands up in surrender. “Unwisely made, probably. But I already got chewed out by Allura and Coran.”

“Why didn’t Hunk stop you?” Shiro asked.

Just for sanity's sake.

Because like there was no way Hunk, if he was in the room, let Lance even think about consuming so much as a sip. Especially if he thought it was a deadly space poison. There was just no way.

There had to be a reason.

“Shiro, the two of us have have roommates for years.” Lance returned. “Hunk loves food science…he liked that chemistry report I did. Also he was ninety-five present sure it was coffee before I drank any. And also maybe a bit sleep deprived too.”

Shiro resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose.

Amazingly so.

Because he can’t quite wrap his head around the fact that the team medic just drank something Allura and Coran were so fearful of. Surely Lance would have figured that was a bad idea to do. Endangered the team too much. Leaving them without a trained medic to look after every little  _ injury _ .

Given that Lance hadn’t  _ rested _ when he was recovering from the explosion he took to the back during Sendak’s attack on the Castle, for that very reason. 

Which Shiro realized was probably another dumb decision. 

But like he could see the thinking behind it. 

He understood where Lance was coming from a bit with that weird logic. They were on an alien spaceship, he knew human biology, and a little Altean medicine. He was the most qualified out of everyone to take care of them. Had been from the start. They all kept getting knocked around by training and the Galra. Two of the team were very much  _ still cadets _ . Someone had to take care of them!

Shiro got that.

But…

“So the deadly space poison is coffee?” Shiro asked.

Lance nodded at him with a bit of crooked grin. “Yup.”

“You’re sure about that?”

“One hundred percent.”

“Is there any left?”

“Yes and no.” Lance said as he flopped back against the back of the coach.

Shiro made a confused sound.

“There is still some left over...and we still have a good number of the beans we harvested.” Lance said with a sigh as he spread his arms over the back of the couch. “But Coran and Allura have them on lock down for like twenty-four hours...or whatever amount of vargas there are in whatever they call a day.” He said with a small wave of one of his hands. “Till they know I won’t drop dead from drinking some. So, no, there is none left for you at the moment.”

“I wasn’t--”

“Shiro, out of the whole team, the two of us get the least amount of sleep.” Lance returned with a knowing grin. “You were  _ totally _ asking because you want some coffee. Don’t lie to me.”

“It would be nice to have something that tastes familiar in space.”Shiro said.

He sheepishly looked down at his lap.

Because honestly he could remember the last he even  _ had _ coffee.

“Which is why the stuff is only on lock down until Allura and Coran know we won’t keel over and die from drinking some, and not destroyed.” Lance said easily, drawing Shiro’s attention back to him. “Hunk made a very good case for why we should have it. Allura and Coran where  _ horrified  _ but they agreed to let us have it. And reasoned that having five paladins drink the universe's most deadly poison to just  _ not feel tired _ was not the worst thing.”

Shiro hummed.

Yeah that didn’t sound so bad.

Lance's watch suddenly beeped.

Earning a loud sigh from the other, as he pushed himself off from the couch.

“Alright, I got to go check in with Coran or Allura.” Lance said as he stretched for a moment. Before he turned to use the couch as steps towards the door. Every three vargas or whatever, so they know I’m not dead.” He muttered with an annoyed sigh, before he perched up a bit. “Though, those labs I finally got to run are probably done. And I did promise to help Hunk reorganize some stuff in Yellow’s hanger.” He continued as he made his way towards the door. “See you later Shiro.” He called with a wave as the door opened.

“See you later Lance.” Shiro returned.

He watched the medic leave for a moment.

Before…

He thought about  _ what _ just happened.

And dropped his face in his palm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, this was heavily based on [this ask I got](https://mizu-writes-kumo.tumblr.com/post/612304265196765184/i-have-a-headcanon-that-caffeine-and-this-coffee) a while ago.
> 
> Basically while they in space or doing a supply run on an alien planet, the find a planet with berries that makes both Coran and Allura freak out. Because it is the planets seeds/beans are used to create the universes more deadly poisons. It has a range of effects given the species, ranging from getting very very sick and weakened to death. Alteans and Galra fall in the middle range, where they just sort of die after becomes extremely ill. Naturally they don't want the Paladins to take any of the berries on the ship, but Lance reasons if it's a poison he might be able to make an antidote given someone might try to use it on Voltron. So he gets samples, Hunk and him collect a good sized basket of berries, and they dig up a planet to take with them. 
> 
> Lance employs Hunk to help him, cause he is good with food and cooking, and he just feel like a good choice to help. Coran tells them how to make the poison, which is roasting the seeds/beans and grinding them up, then soaking them/running liquid over them. The whole time, it smells like coffee, but they still run tests to be sure. By the end though Lance and Hunk look at each other...and determine the space poison is coffee. So Lance drinks a little shot of it, cause they both too tired to have good thinking abilities. Coran and Allura come to check in on them at that time, and it is chaos, they get yelled at, but by then Lance knows it want be harmful to them.
> 
> This takes place like a a handful of hours after that.
> 
> Lance got like an energy high, because one they made it ridiculously strong. And two he hadn't had coffee in a while so his body took it and ran with it. He went about rearranging the med bay, and running some lab tests he wanted to do, but never could cause he just had no energy. And just sort of got his to do list done a lot easier than normal. Then was like "I can take a break." He just decides to tell Shiro when he spots him, cause he figure Shiro might want to know the fact. But didn't really think of how bad it would sound. So Shiro freaks out a little bit. Because "why did you just drink?!"
> 
> Allura and Coran are really really horrified that human's can just drink the poison. Like it's actually something they have daily, or in like cakes and stuff. And the "poison part" aka the caffeine, actually helps them be more alert/make them no feel tired. And they do agree to planet the planet they took, so the Paladins can grow more, and have something familiar and useful to them.
> 
> Lance also figures out that like most of the universe is just extremely allergic to caffeine, so an antidote isn't too hard for him to figure out. Hunk doesn't use it to in his cooking that any alien will consume. And the only one that really has issues with coffee is Keith, as it bothers his stomach, because of his half-Galra DNA.
> 
> Also, unrelated, but I imagine it helps Lance actually sleep that night. Cause he just sort of crashes, and sleeps for a good chuck of time. And once that all have coffee to drink when ever, Lance, Shiro, and Allura put a limit on how much everyone can have in a day. Mostly because on day Pidge had like seven cups, didn't eat, got sick, and seriously got in trouble with Lance. So they limited Pidge to like 3 cups a day, and Hunk, Lance, and Shiro can only have 5. But Lance makes seriously strong Cubano coffee and kind of cheats the system, but he also is careful to not have an insane amount.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.


	22. Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He always thought Lance was too sweet.
> 
> Too sweet, too nice, too kind, too...everything for Shiro.
> 
> Shiro,the life he lived, the people he worked with. 
> 
> Lance was all too good to get mixed up with Shiro’s things. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote some Soft Mafia!AU (my fic - We'll Shape This World Like It was Meant to Be). Cause why not!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.

He always thought Lance was too sweet.

Too sweet, too nice, too kind, too... _ everything _ for Shiro.

Shiro,the life he lived, the people he worked with. 

Lance was all  _ too good _ to get mixed up with Shiro’s things. 

He was better off just being the barista at Shiro’s favorite coffee shop, that somehow made his black coffee and five sugars taste  _ amazing. _ The one that smiled at him, and always wished him a good day and a little mock salute sometimes. Clueless to what Shiro did or who he really was. That was how he should be.

Shiro was happy to let him stay like that.

But then...well he appeared at Shiro's favorite club.

Dressed in the skimpy little bunny outfit all the waiters and waitresses wore.

Blue sparkly wig and bunny ears.

He managed to separate Shiro from his men to tell him about a problem “his friend” was having with Lotor. A problem that was a side effect of a bigger problem for Shiro. And Lance knew to rid himself of “his friend’s” problem, Shiro needed to handle Lotor sniffing around his territory for  _ no reason _ .

And okay, maybe Lance wasn’t that  _ innocent _ .

And he clearly knew who Shiro was, and some of the things he did. Given he came to Shiro with a serious issue that affected the business of his mafia family. And like loosely offered to hide evidence if Shiro needed him too.

So…

Shiro figured...he could maybe allow himself Lance and all his sweetness.

Keith always tells him he needs to be with someone that makes him happy. Even if maybe in the end or the grand scheme of things it didn’t work out. He still deserved something that made him happy, even for a little bit. He really couldn’t hang around with all the guys forever.

And it was great.

Lance acted like he didn’t know who Shiro really was. 

Shiro figured that was because he didn’t want Shiro to know he had gone to the club to handle the Lotor issue. He didn’t know if it was embarrassment or an attempt to protect himself from getting tangled up Shiro asking him favor after favor in “repayment.” Honestly, agreeing to go on a date with him was repayment enough for Shiro. 

Whatever, Shiro went along with it.

Well for a while.

Their relationship wasn’t supposed to last so long, or get serious. Or more like Shiro hadn’t put too much hope into the idea. But it did…

And...

Eventually it got to the point where Lance admitted what he had done. And Shiro had happily laughed and told him he knew it was him. But he had more than respected Lance’s effort to distance and make himself anonymous from that part of Shiro’s life. While Lance had blushed, and huffed, and admitted he doesn’t mind knowing that part of Shiro’s life...just maybe not  _ all  _ the details.

And it was all good and happy.

Shiro allowed himself to have to have Lance.

Sweetness and kindness, and too good for him.

He did everything to preserve and protect it.

That was…

Until they went to a shooting range…

It was just a random date Shiro thought would be a decent idea.

He figured they could hang out, have a little fun together. He’d get a little shooting practice in, and maybe he could teach Lance a pointer or two. So he could learn a new useful skill that didn’t leave him defenseless in a situation.

And Lance…

Lance was so happy to go. 

His blue eyes were bright when they pulled up. And he bounded with excitement as Shiro led him inside and got them all set up. Even asked to go first once Shiro had carefully laid stuff out for them after the range safety overview.

Shiro chalked it up to Lance being excited to do something he had never done before.

And Lance…

Well Lance picked up a gun and fired it off five times in quick succession.

Which caused Shiro to jump.

Mostly because he just didn’t expect it so right out of the gate from Lance.

Then Lance frowned a bit.

“Darn, my aim is off.” Lance said with a slight pout on his face as he jabbed the button to bring the target back. His frown deepened as it grew closer. “It's been a while, but I didn’t expect to be that off.”

Shiro peeked around to find the target had five holes in it.

All of them in a close cluster just to the left of the  _ exact _ center of the target. Three holes were clearly touching. And there was one right next to the cluster hanging together by maybe a few fibers of paper. Only one was slightly farther away from the four, by a few centimeters.

It looked like Kinkade's target on a  _ good _ day.

“This is...bad?” Shiro asked carefully.

“Well, not  _ bad _ .” Lance answered with a huff. “It’s been a while since I’ve got to go to a range. School and life had just been busy. So in that sense, it’s not  _ bad _ , it’s just...off, you know?” Lance said as he looked to Shiro.

Shiro started the target for a moment.

Before…

“Yeah, no, I-I-I know what you're saying.” Shiro said with a quick nod before he turned to look at Lance. “It’s just...this is  _ off _ for you?” He asked before adding on. “Most of my guys can barely shoot like this to begin with. This is on par with my best shot on a day he puts in some effort.”

Lance nodded.

Shiro let out an impressed whistle.

Maybe Lance was all that sweet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, this is based of [We'll Shape This World Like It was Meant to Be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634108), where Shiro is in the Mafia and his husband, Lance is not.
> 
> Though this idea takes place when they were still dating. Like a good eight or nine months into. Well and admittedly also before they started dating. Because Shiro was always like "Lance is a normal guy, he doesn't deserve to get tangled up in my crap." So he doesn't act on his growing affections, until the whole Lotor thing. And then from there a little sprinkling of this through for a bit. Up until Lance surprises Shiro with his aim. Lance learned shooting from his whole family, and he is really good, and Shiro is just like wow.
> 
> This did sort of steam from another one where Shiro is a criminal and Lance is just normal everyday nice guy. Shiro thinks that until someone tries to cross him off, and Lance handles them in a very clear cut way. And hurriedly tells Shiro what to do before the cops get there, then acts like he is just in completely distressed and in shock, to really sell it was something he "didn't mean to do" to get the two of them out of getting in trouble. And basically he reveals to Shiro that he is not as nice or as sweet as he makes himself out to be.
> 
> But I changed it to be for soft mafia AU, cause it also fit too.
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoy.


	23. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Paper-cut.” Lance informed with his fingers still in his mouth.
> 
> Shiro hummed lightly as he nodded before he entered the room. “Is it serious?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Medic!Lance AU cause it's good and I love it and it fit the theme
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Lance looked over the medical reports on his desk.

All of them the Paladin’s.

Carefully glancing over them, and cross referencing with some of the Altean versions of medical reports he had managed to save from the Castle. Connected Altean terms and readings he loosely understood, to more  _ solid _ ones he did. And noting some of the similarities and differences in the readings, both in reports and each there.

It was all kind of interesting.

Lance had realized he hadn’t really gotten around to looking at them 

Because well the Galra were attacking…

Or he was conducting some crash course in alien medicine and biology for the Garrison medical staff…

Or he was recovering in the medical wing of the Garrison…

Or Shiro and everyone was telling him to rest...

Or something else needed his attention…

Or he was getting Med Bay ready for Launch Day…

Or…

Well it seemed like there was always something eating his time up.

And ever since Launch Day, Lance had found working in the Med Bay, with a full staff and interns, had freed up  _ a lot _ of time. Most of which he wasn’t completely sure with what to do with. He had probably wasted too much hovering around making sure everyone was understanding the systems on board, or answering any questions.

Everyone had entertained it.

A lot of his old professors or senior staff members realized he was used to being in the thick of it. As he had been the only one available. He ran all the tests, treated all the wounds, cleaning things up, and everything. So they let him just figure it out

Eventually he figured going over reports was a good use of the time.

After all, everyone knew where his office was…

Or how to page him.

And the Med Bay usually isn’t that  _ full _ of patients.

Mostly just check ups, or training injuries. Sometimes someone gets a little cold or flu, or gets a little roughed up during a fight with a Galra ship. And sometimes it's prisoners they’ve freed, but that wasn’t as often as it felt.

Plus it was nice to look at the medical reports and understand them all.

“Lance.” A familiar voice said suddenly.

Causing Lance to jump a bit in his seat.

And…

“Oh, shit, ow!” Lance hissed at the sharp hot pain along his right pointer finger. 

The all too familiar pain of a paper cut…

That he had maybe gotten a little use not having while he was on the Castleship. 

He quickly pulled his hand away from the papers, shaking it quickly as he did so like that would  _ help _ the pain. It does, but only a little bit. Before he brought his hand back to look at his finger.

There were three thin lines along the side of his finger. Blood was starting to collect, because just  _ of course _ it was. It’s just how things would go for him.

Lance quickly brought the wound to his lips, sucking and licking it.

Cause...well...it’s natural, and it’s  _ his _ finger.

He looked up towards the sound of the voice. To find Shiro standing in his doorway, in his Captain of the Atlas uniform, looking rather surprised by the reaction. Eyebrow raised slightly in question, even though he may have looked like he slightly knew what it was. Lance knew all his reports were paperless, the lucky little quiznacker!

“Paper-cut.” Lance informed with his fingers still in his mouth.

Shiro hummed lightly as he nodded before he entered the room. “Is it serious?” He asked teasingly.

“Shut up!” Lance hissed. “It’s your fault.”

He pulled his finger away from his lips. Just look at it, and see if he had at least stopped the bleeding. Only to find...that  _ no _ he very much had not, as blood started to collect again in the cuts. And he quickly put his finger back to his lips.

Lance could hear Shiro chuckle in front of him.

“I’m sorry.” Shiro said, as he placed a hand over his heart like it was genuine. Lance glared up at him from his desk. “I thought you heard my knock.”

Lance shook his head.

He very much had not heard a knock…

Or maybe he kind of hand, but it didn’t register in his brain exactly…

Cause he was so into looking at the reports…

Lance pulled his finger away from his lips.

Looking at it again, to find that, nope it was still bleeding. He moved to reach for a tissue from the box on his desk. Going for the tried and true pressure method. Before he turned back to look at Shiro.

“No, I didn’t. I’ve been too into these reports.” He informed as he made a gesture to the mess of papers all over his desk. “I finally found the time for them. So I’ve been comparing them and looking them over, now that I can understand some stuff a little easier. Getting a better idea of what the Altean reports said, and how Alteans register on our stuff. It’s a lot...and it is  _ very _ easy to get sucked in.” Lance said with a sigh, as Shiro gave him a small smile of understanding. “But you got my attention now. What can I do for you, Shiro?”

“Paladin Lunch.” Shiro said easily.

And oh...right that was... _ today _ .

At…

Oh crow had he  _ really _ been looking at the reports for  _ that _ long.

“Yeah, I figured you might have gotten caught up in something.” Shiro said with a soft smile. “Which is why I came to get you before I even went. So you’re not completely late.”

“Oh...thanks!” Lance smiled brightly at Shiro.

“Sorry about giving you a paper-cut.”

“Eh...risk of the job.” Lance said with a shrug. “Medical work is still a little old fashion.” He huffed as he turned his eyes to glare at all the paperwork. “But I’m sure that cut has stopped bleeding by now.” Lance added he pulled away the tissue…

And then frowned.

“Or, you know, maybe not yet.” Lance said he turned back to Shiro with a pout.

Shiro shook his head for a moment.

Then he started to quickly look around Lance’s office. His gray eyes quickly darting around, before he moved to a cabinet behind Lance. Opening it and closing it, before moving to another. Clearly not finding anything he was looking for.

He turned to the door. 

Leaning against the door frame as he popped his head out. Waving down one of Lance’s passing interns. Who seemed a little surprised to see Shiro there...and not _ Lance _ , but quickly got over it.

“Can you get me a band-aid and some antibacterial cream? Thanks.” Lance heard Shiro say in a polite voice, before the intern nodded and hurried off.

Then he turned back to look at Lance.

“You’re too nice to them.” Lance huffed lightly.

“They’re people, Lance.” Shiro said with a slight huff.

“They’re also big time suck ups and teacher’s pets.” Lance returned. “They need to be taken down a peg or two sometimes.”

Shiro just hummed slightly. 

Like he understood what Lance meant, yet at the same time didn’t. 

Because well in reality Lance was in a similar boat, while at the same time he was the  _ leading expert _ on long voyage space medical care...in a war, and alien medicine and biology.

However the intern returned with what had asked before he could say anything.

Shiro thanked them kindly before they left.

Before he turned back to Lance.

“Let me see your finger.” Shiro said as he moved back towards Lance.

“Shiro, it’s just a paper cut.” Lance huffed. 

“That I caused,” Shiro clarified before, “finger please.”

“Shiro this is unnecessary. It’s probably stopped bleeding...”

Lance glanced down at his finger as he removed the tissue. 

And yup, no it was still bleeding. 

Damn how deep were those little cuts.

Shiro hummed knowingly as he reached for Lance’s hand. “Give me.”

“I don’t remember you being a medical professional.” Lance pointed out as Shiro opened the cream and carefully dabbed it on the cuts on Lance’s fingers. 

Lance hissed at the slight burn.

“It’s a paper-cut.” Shiro said gently. “I think I am qualified to at least handle that.” He added smartly as he peeled open the band-aid. “Also you are supervising. So I don’t see what the issue is.”

“You’re the Captain of the Atlas, tending to one of your head medical officers.” Lance huffed as he rested his head on against his free hand. “What will people say?”

“Wow, he actually got the General to  _ sit down _ to get treated.” Shiro returned.

Lance made a sound at the words.

Because...that was unnecessary.

But Shiro just chuckled at him as he finished putting the band-aid on.

“There, good as new.” Shiro said once he finished. Tossing the band-aid wrapper and small cream packet in Lance’s trash as he did so. “Now let’s head to lunch before Hunk can get too huffy about us being late.”

“Alright, that is a fair point.” Lance said as he got up from his seat.

Knowing he could finish looking at the files later.

“Thanks, Shiro.” Lance said with a smile as they headed towards the door of his office.

“Least I could do.” Shiro returned. A wide smile on his lips as he did so. He watched Lance close his office door, before asking, “You really into those files. Find anything interesting?”

And oh...Shiro was in for a ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes more medic!Lance AU.
> 
> It is sort of thing that Lance doesn't rest when he is seriously hurt, and he rarely let's anyone take care off him when he does. Like Lance will be barely able to move, and he'll get up and out of bed to treat one of the Paladins when they got hurt. Really the one ones that can make him stop are Lance's mother and Shiro (though not immediately). Also Shiro is the only want that can sort of treat/give him first aid (outside of trained medical professionals). 
> 
> The idea of Lance getting a paper-cut come from WIP that I might not finished who knows. Which was a sort of 3+1 where Lance got majorly hurt and refused to rest, and the one time he got hurt and got treated. I just love the idea of him being a bit of a baby about paper-cuts, and Shiro always puts band-aids on for him.
> 
> Also one of the things Lance discovered in comparing the reports is the clone had some Galra DNA. Not as much as Keith's whole half, but still some. He doesn't know the full extent of it, but Lance figured it was to boost Shiro's natural immune system and stamina and strength. Which just means they'll have to boost the amount of stuff they give Shiro like they do for Keith. Along with some other stuff he discovered about Alteans.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed.


	24. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sven woke up to…a _very_ angry looking Lance.
> 
> _His_ Lance.
> 
> Just standing at the foot of his bed. 
> 
> In a fancy looking silken robe, and loose fitting pajama looking outfit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Svance, more svance! Cause I love this AU!
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

He watched it all start coming together.

The Altean sentry bot raise its gun and aim.

The other version of Lance, the one from another reality where things are different, the young  _ human  _ version of Lance, was distracted by chaos down the hall. Leaving himself open to the attack he hasn’t seen yet, and too far ahead for his other friends to cover him.

Sven could see what was going to happen.

But all he can see is  _ his _ Lance.

His Lance getting Empress Allura’s sword through his side.

And the reason, it was his side and not  _ worse _ , was at the last second Lance had attempted to deflect the blow. 

But it was too late.

The sword burning bright with her quintessence. Her eyes bright with fury, because Lance had bested her as Keith and Pidge managed to steal Red Lion. It all giving her a second wave of strength from where Lance had left her, as she cackled and hissed things, before she pulled out the sword and he crumbled to the ground. 

So Sven moved.

He didn’t think.

He just moved.

And there was a sharp hot pain in his chest.

And then he was being dragged.

And there's a Lance-like face above him that looks worried.

He said something, but in the shock and the chaos, Sven can’t really hear it.

“I’ll be okay, just get me to a space hospital.” Sven coughed out with a crooked grin.

And then they're gone.

And Slav is there.

Pulling him along.

Exclaiming this was the reality where everything worked out for more times than Sven wanted to count...or maybe could count. It was considerably a lot. Sven started to think maybe he was just saying it to feel better or something.

And Sven blacked out.

* * *

Sven woke up to…a  _ very _ angry looking Lance.

_ His _ Lance.

Just standing at the foot of his bed. 

In a fancy looking silken robe, and loose fitting pajama looking outfit. 

Arms crossed and a rather unhappy and cross expression on his face. The kind he got when some member of the Order messed something up that was important. Or Pidge and Hunk made something explode unexpectedly.

And he was staring right at Sven, so…

He was in trouble.

Apparently.

Only it feels like kind of another level...cause of what Lance was wearing.

Had Sven _ ever _ seen Lance dressed like that.

It kind of reminded Sven of his mother, when she found the mess he made in the kitchen one morning when he was very small.

And…

“You got  _ shot _ .” Lance snapped suddenly. 

Knocking Sven off his train of thought...which was maybe a good thing. Sven wasn’t completely sure...and he just woke up. Things are a little all a little weird. He wasn’t even really sure where he was or what had happened.

He is just very aware of  _ his _ Lance looking very much like his mother and...

The fact that he had been shot.

That is not good.

“No it is not  _ good,  _ Sven.” Lance said flatly. “I come too after... _ a considerable  _ amount of time. Which everyone is happy and relieved about because Allura didn’t manage to kill me.” Lance's frown suddenly deepened. “But then Keith tells me you got  _ shot _ in the  _ chest _ on a mission that was  _ barely _ approved by Lotor, and supposed to be a scout and destroy mission. You weren’t even supposed to be  _ noticed _ . Yet you were shot and comatose. Explain.” Lance finished with a slight venomous tone.

“It…” Sven started but then stopped.

He wasn’t exactly sure how to explain what happened.

Especially when he wasn’t sure where he was.

But he’s figured it was probably some medical bay somewhere.

And Sven still thinks Lance looks like his mother in that robe…

“Did Slav not explain?” Sven asked.

“What exactly do you think?” Lance said with a tight voice.

Yes, Slav did explain.

But probably in a very Slav way that had grated on Lance’s nerves. Because that alien could never just say what happened in a clear cut way. Or maybe in all the confusion, and just waking up from being comatose, maybe Slav had explained, it all kind of just  _ didn’t _ make sense.

And yeah, thinking about it…

What Sven remembered…

It didn’t sound like it would make  _ sense _ to someone who wasn’t there.

“There were...other people there.” Sven started. “From the other side of the...reality hole that was...in space. Another version of Keith, Hunk, and Pidge. Another Allura...though nothing like your own sister, she fought against the Alteans... _ eventually _ . And there was another...you, but um...human.”

Lance raised an eyebrow slightly at the words.

“You two were very similar.” Sven stated offhandedly.

“And how did you get shot?” Lance asked firmly.

Sven looked at him for a moment.

Before he sighed.

“He, the other Lance, was going to get shot.” Sven answered as he moved his eyes away from Lance. Looking down at his chest...and oh that was a lot of bandages and no shirt. “I saw it happening before anyone else did. And I just acted, and pushed him out of the way. But there was no time for me to get out the way as well...so I took the hit.” Sven added as he peaked up at Lance.

And Lance just looked at him.

And looked at him.

And…

“Why?” Lance asked simply.

“Because all I saw was you.” Sven admitted with a soft sigh as he brought his gaze up. “All I saw was Allura’s sword through your side. And then you lying on the ground, struggling to just get through it all. And I could let it happen again...so I just acted.”

“Sven…”

“Don’t.” Sven returned a bit sharply. “Don’t say we can’t let our emotions, our affections, get in the way of this war. Please don’t say that.” Sven said as he shook his head. “Don’t do it when you also kissed me back.”

Lance hung his head for a moment.

His arms and shoulders dropped a bit too…

And then he moved.

Moved to the side of Sven’s bed, and just climbed into it

Somewhat clumsy, as he hissed a bit, as some movement pulled at his side. Which clearly was not completely healed yet. Not good. But Sven doesn’t really get to think about it, as Lance carefully moves to lay in the small space by Sven’s side.

Lance nestled his head against the right side of Sven’s chest.

And Sven realized...oh he was  _ worried. _

He was mad because he was worried and scared and...

“I wasn’t going to say that.” Lance admitted after a moment. “I was going to say that that was a dumb and reckless thing to do.”

“I know.”

“You could have died.” Lance continued.

“I know.”

“Why did you do it?” He asked again.

“Because, the other group, they didn’t deserve to lose you too.” Sven said softly as he moved his arm to rest over Lance’s side. Feeling the warmth and the rise and fall of his breath, and the bulk of the bandages that still covered his wounded side. “I think they already lost someone in their reality. It wasn’t fair for them to possibly lose a version of you too.”

“Who did--”

“Me...I think.” Sven said.

Lance hummed softly on his chest.

And then Sven felt a warm, yet burning tingling in his chest.

He jumped a bit at the feeling.

Moving to look down at his chest. Where he could see Lance’s hand hovering just over his chest. A slight soft blue glow was coming out from beneath it. And he could see the blue marks under Lance’s eyes glow a bit too.

“You’re…” Sven started.

“Making sure that doesn’t happen here.” Lance finished.

Sven chuckled a bit.

Moving his left hand slowly towards Lance’s hand that was hovering. He carefully curled his fingers into Lance’s palm. The flow and glow from the Altean’s hand stopped instantly at the contact. 

“Did Slav not tell you, this is the reality where it all works out?” Sven said lightly and also moved to kiss the top of Lance’s head.

“I am insuring it.” Lance returned easily.

“How kind of you.” Sven said with a warm grin. Before… “ _ Should _ you be doing that?”

“Lotor would likely not agree.” Lance answered with a sigh. “A majority of my quintessence was drained away by Allura’s sword or used up in an effort of my body trying to heal itself. My quintessences levels are low, but not low enough to kill me” He paused for a moment before sighing. “They will return to their natural level in time.”

Natural level... 

The words hit Sven oddly.

He made a small confused sound.

“I’m not like Lotor...or Allura anymore.” Lance clarified softly.

And...oh.

“You’re still here.” Sven said easily. He smiled warmly and brightly when Lance turned up to look at him. “Still alive. That counts for something, right?” Sven continued lightly. “Just back on the time-affects-you boat. Which is cool, I’ll give you a tour. And I’ll hold your hand so you don’t get lost, cause there are a lot of beings aboard.”

Lance laughed.

Genuinely laughed.

Something Sven realized he had only heard once, when Pidge pulled a prank of sorts on Lotor. Lance had failed to keep it in when Lotor came in all covered in food goo. Though he had tried very very hard for a bit. And Lotor didn’t look so mad after that, despite all his huffing and puffing about it.

Lance settled down suddenly after he hissed in pain.

Nuzzling into Sven.

And then suddenly started going heavy against him.

The Altean’s breath evening out.

Meaning he fell asleep.

Sven smiled at the other, before he moved to kiss Lance’s forehead. Then settled back into the pillow with a soft hum of an old Earth Lullaby. The one his mother used to hum when he was very small.

He only stopped when Keith peaked his head in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, this takes place after Sven get's shot.
> 
> I am kind of a big sucker for Sven diving to block Lance cause his version of Lance was badly injured or killed. So I always imagined Lance had some big sort of fight with Allura, where he got seriously injured and became comatose from the fight. (Though until now I haven't really decided how or way). Something that really causes everyone to kind of go into hiding while he heals. So Sven is sort of back on Gun of Gamora missions. And I also am a suck for that version of Lance being very pissed when he wakes up and hears what happened. Because he is worried and scared about loosing Sven.
> 
> Also, as I think I mentioned before, Allura influenced Lance with a lot quintessence to mimic what happened with Zarakon. However it isn't exactly permanent, at least not with a study flow of quintessence, but it does stop Lance was aging a normal Altean rate. Allura has access to a study flow on Altea, while Lance hiding away does not. So he was always careful not to use the extra quintessence up in his body. (Mostly for Lotor's sake, but also it is good to run a rebellion in that way.) His fight with Allura rid him of a lot of quickly, so he is back to being a normal Altean again.
> 
> Sven and Lance briefly got together before the fight. They're affections had been growing for a while, and Lance had ben trying to keep them under control. He is trying to win a war and free the universe, he can't let emotions and worries for someone else get in his way (not in a bad way, just trying not to get hurt way). It was nothing more than a kiss in like a dark place, but still...This is them actually getting together. Because Lance isn't "immortal" any more. He only has so much time to do things. And he realized Sven really really matters to him. He is also feeling a lot of emotions and just want some comfort, which he can get from Sven. 
> 
> Lance isn't like super super serious, but I imagine he hasn't really laughed in a while. Just with everything going on. Like he'll chuckle and smile, and maybe make a joke...(usually with Lotor since they've known each other the longest). but he doesn't really laugh. Or not like he use to. (Which is way Lotor is mentioned not seeming to be mad about a prank that made Lance laugh, cause he does remember Lance laughing regularly with, it's just with the war and the Order and everything he just kind of stopped.)
> 
> Oh, and the reason they stole Red Lion was because Keith was her Paladin. I imagined the Altean Empire still has the four Voltron Lions, but the Paladins are dying and the lions aren't picking new ones. Mostly because they are starting to realize they are tools and weapons of fear that aren't helping or creating peaces. (That and there are less and less Alteans they find worthy to be their Paladins). I imagine that Black hasn't taken a new paladin in a good long while. And Red did the same more a bit after. The Green and Yellow Paladins are older, and is expect the lions will not pick anyone as they've been rejecting a lot of candidates put before them. So they took Red for the rebellion, and Lance was the distraction for Allura. (Sven is also discovered he was the Black's Paladin, but in the rush of things Black let him go without her, as the Blue Paladin needed to be saved) ((Also Lotor can pilot Blue, mostly because she knows him since Lance cared for him, but also she picked him to be a future Paladin))
> 
> God I could talk about this AU for days. If you want to talk to be about just hit my up on tumblr at mizu-writes-kumo. Cause I just want to talk about like...everything.
> 
> Maybe one day I'll write the fight scene or something, cause I imagine Lance saying some badass things to her.
> 
> Any way, hope you enjoyed.


	25. Pets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just checking the shop’s Instagram to see if Allura has posted any special for the day. You know she usually posts some sort of special deal every day.
> 
> But all there is a video of her pets.
> 
> Who are...also half of the reason you follow her account.
> 
> So not the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote some more Familiar!Shance AU. It is told by an outsider POV (the reader) cause I wanted to try a different writing style today. Got to shake some things up.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

You head down the street towards your favorite little spell and potions shop,  _ Castle of Lions Spells, _ on the corner Main Street and Eighth.

Allura’s little shop.

You don’t  _ exactly _ know her. 

Not completely personally.

But you go to her shop every two Saturdays or so. Usually whenever you can manage...but you  _ try _ for the morning. (Today you’ve managed it this morning...by some miracle.) And you restock up on a few things to last you through the two weeks. 

And during that time the two of you have chatted.

As you walk you glance at your phone.

Scrolling through Instagram as you do.

Just checking the shop’s Instagram to see if Allura has posted any special for the day. You know she usually posts some sort of special deal every day.

But all there is a video of her pets.

Who are...also half of the reason you follow her account.

So not the worst.

The video opens with her massive white three-legged dog, which you are half certain is like 75% wolf. ( How she managed to keep it in the city...is not your place to question. It might just be a mixed breed that is just...massive.) The dog, Shiro is his name, you remember, is standing at the base of one of the shop's tall shelves. His tail wagged slightly.

Suddenly he opens his mouth slightly. And as you tap for sound, you get the tail end of a small bark, followed but a soft whine. Shiro glances towards the camera, before turning back and quickly shuffling a bit to one side as he looked up again. Another whine, though this one sounds slightly impatient. 

The loud meow sounded in the video.

And the camera suddenly turned to reveal a brown cat, one you knew was named Lance, weaving about a few containers on the tops of the shelf. It’s tail flicking as the camera zoomed in on them. He moved to peer down at the dog with another meow. Which earned another small whine.

Then Lance sprang down from the drop of the shelf as the camera zoomed out.

The cat landed perfectly on its feet next to the Shiro.

He gave a small shake and a soft little meow that felt like it was a small ‘ta-da’ (if a cat could even do one of these).

Shiro moved behind him. Quickly moving to grab at Lance’s neck with his mouth. It is clearly very gentle, even in the rushed manner, as to be careful not to harm the smaller animal's neck. Shiro lifted the cat off the ground, paying no mind to the small noise the cat made as he did so. Then happy trotted towards the counter. 

Allura’s giggles were cut as the video suddenly looped.

The capture underneath it read:  _ Morning inventory checks on high shelves always go like this. Lance carefully inspects everything is in order, and Shiro is his supportive, worried, and impatient (cause he wants cuddle time) spotter. _

You quickly tap at the video to like it.

Then you close your phone, when you realize Allura hasn’t posted a new special or deal. Which is fine, you don’t mind. Most of the specials are for stuff you don’t completely bother getting. Or you get a better deal with your loyalty card.

And pet shenanigans is not bad either.

You tuck your phone away as he near the shop.

Waving at one of the waitresses at the coffee shop next store as they deliver coffee to someone seated outside. 

And you make a note to ask Allura if the coffee shop still has the deal where if you pay a crystal and show them you get a specialty drink based on them half off. You remember seeing a post about it a week or so ago, with Allura’s new worker and Lance punching on his shoulders the moment he came back from a coffee run. And, well...right now you could kind of kill for a coffee, fun or not.

You push into  _ Castle of Lion Spells _ , and the door chimes.

Allura greets you by name the moment she sees you from her spot at the counter. And in turn you greet her back.

“The usual?” She asked kindly as you approached the counter.

“Yes.” You answer with a smile. “A 4oz luck potion, two 8oz health potions and a protection charm spell, please.” She nods you with a knowing smile. “Though, I might grab a candle or two, a few additional herbs, and maybe a crystal.”

“Oh wonderful.” Allura smiled as she gestured towards the shelves. “I got a new shipment of stuff yesterday, so it’s all fresh, you can look around while I prepare your usual purchase.” She said as she started to move a bit behind the counter to prepare a few things. Then she suddenly perked up. “Oh, and if you get a Balmera Crystal, if you take it over to the coffee shop next store you can get one of our collaborative coffee’s half off.”

“Awesome.” You said with a wide grin.

You are  _ definitely  _ getting a crystal now.

You take your time looking at things around the shop. 

It takes Allura about twenty minutes to get everything together for your order. As well as do the appropriate spells to activate them all. And you have nowhere to be. You could hear her moving around and muttered a bit to herself already.

So you wander up and down the isles and along the wall shelves.

Grabbing a few candles. A few that you actually need, and one because you like the way it looks, even if you don’t exactly need what it used for. Sometimes you just want nice looking things in your place. And you admire the crystals too. Reading all their descriptions, and the corresponding coffee drinks before you select one.

You glance lazily at some of the books.

Then you see them…

The brown cat, Lance was sprawled out in the patch of morning sun. It is a thin line on the floor, cut by an edge of a shelf. And he was taking up every inch of it as he laid there soaking it all up while he could. 

The massive white dog laying under the opening flab of the sell counter. Still behind the counter where you have always seen him every time you come. And you’ve chatted with Allura before once, and she told you he always lays there so customers don’t get nervous or anxious about his size. But he’s hanging out just a bit past the line, his nose just a centimeter or two from Lance’s nose.

“Well, look at the two of you being cuties.” You observe with a smile.

Lance suddenly rolls and stretches like he knows he has someone’s attention. And Shiro suddenly licked at the cat's nose at the moment. Lance meowed and extended himself to the same as Shiro's huge dark nose.

You chuckle at the sight.

“You two are saps” Allura said suddenly as she leaned against the counter to look at them. “Big old saps, the worst I’ve ever seen. You know that, right?”

Lance meows loudly.

And Shiro huffed a small woof.

It was sort of like they were answering her.

“You’re so lucky they get along so well.” You say as you carefully move around Lance. Making sure to disrupt as little of his sun as possible. And you placed your stuff on the counter. “You rescued Shiro not too long ago, right?” You asked and Allura nodded. “Lance seems to have taken to him very well, considering a massive thing just came into his territory.”

“I think they’re soulmates.” Allura said as she gave you a quick look as she worked. 

“That’s sweet.” 

“You don’t live with them.” Allura countered with a smile.

“Well if your Instagram page is anything to go by, it doesn’t seem  _ that _ bad. Cuddling and sleeping together.” You said easily. “They seem very sweet and lovely.”

Allura hummed.

In a way that made seem like she knew something you didn’t. 

And you supposed she did, but you can’t think of anything about the two that could be annoying. The only thing you can think of is a video of Shiro thundering down the stairs before he stumbled at the end, because of his size, momentum, and lack of one limb. 

Also it didn’t seem like it was something you  _ wanted to  _ ask about.

“All done looking around?” Allura asked.

You nod, as she quickly works on getting your order together.

She rings up your total, and you passed over your credit card. She gives you all the instructions for how to use the things you use. Which you already mostly know. But the bit about how to get the coffee discount is helpful.

You thank Allura as you collect your things and leave.

You give a passing parting towards Lance and Shiro as you make your way towards the door. They don’t really move or make a sound. Just kind of watch you leave. 

And you hear Allura mutter something at them.

Then you push open the door and go about the rest of your day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO yes, more Familiar AU!
> 
> And Allura does love Lance and Shiro...but they also love each other a lot. And yes there animal forms loving each other and showing affections is very sweet and cute. But also like they cuddle in human form and take up the hole couch...and do other thing...in human form. And it is a lot okay. Most of which she doesn't want to hear.
> 
> Oh and also, I imagine familiars can speak to each other in animal forms. They can do the same with the masters, but it's not on the same level. With masters it is more done through emotions and magic (if they want to talk they have to in human form), all their talking just sounds like animal noises. But between familiars it doesn't matter. Is in the video Lance and Shiro are actually talking to each other. Shiro is telling Lance to be careful (for himself and the stuff on the shelf)...and hurry up. While Lance is like "It's fine" and "I'm going to jump down."
> 
> Hunk owns the coffee shop next to Allura's place. They do deals all the time together.
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoyed.


	26. Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Rey, my dear, there is no such thing as magic.” Shiro informed lightly. “The elements and acids in your drink are--”
> 
> Lance suddenly kicked Shiro under the table.
> 
> Shiro grunted a bit at the feeling and turned to look at his husband in confusion.
> 
> Because surely he had to know how illogical their daughter sounded.
> 
> Only he finds a sharp look being directed.
> 
> Pointed and harsh. Used to quickly communicate something with him.
> 
> _‘Stop being so Vulcan.’_
> 
> And just…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bring you more Star Trek!AU. Cause because I could pass up the idea. I tried...but I couldn't.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

“Huuh! Magic!” Rey gasped out suddenly.

Shiro turned to see his husband, Lance carefully pouring in the small cup of lemonade into her drink. And it instantly swirling and changing from blue to purple directly before the eyes of their three year old daughter, Rey. And her face and eyes were bright with excitement as she giggled, and Lance echoed her glee as well.

She turned Shiro excitedly.

Reaching over to tap at his prosthetic hand even though he was looking right at her. Still giggling and wiggling all excitedly.

“Daddy, Daddy, my drink magic!” Rey declared excitedly.

She pointed at her child’s glass, where Lance was stirring the drink together. Making sure it was all mixed together. He smiled brightly when Rey turned back to the drink and sort of let out a slight excited shriek. Before turning too look back at Shiro expecting him to do that same.

Well sort of…

But Shiro didn’t do it.

“Rey, my dear, there is no such thing as magic.” Shiro informed lightly. “The elements and acids in your drink are--”

Lance suddenly kicked Shiro under the table.

Shiro grunted a bit at the feeling and turned to look at his husband in confusion.

Because surely he had to know how illogical their daughter sounded.

Suggesting two liquids having a chemical reaction was not magic.

Only he finds a sharp look being directed.

Pointed and harsh.

Used to quickly communicate something with him.

‘ _ Stop being so Vulcan.’ _

And just…

“Oh no, my sweet little starfish, Daddy can’t see magic in your drink.” Lance gasped as he turned back to Rey, who shifted to look at him. Then back to Shiro with a concerned look on her face. Which had Lance chuckling a bit. “I know, it’s very concerning. But some people and beings just aren’t born to see it.” Lance continued as he picked up her kid’s cup. “Now, here be careful as you drink, don’t want to spill the magical drink now do we? And eat your little scone snacks. I’ll explain the magic to Daddy okay.”

Rey nodded as Lance carefully handed her the cup.

Shiro watched her carefully hold and maneuver it to her mouth. Taking careful little sips as she did. Before she placed it back down on the table. Dangerously close to the edge, but she pushed it a bit forward.

“Don’t say there is no such thing as magic.” Lance hissed once Rey was concentrating on eating the scone on her plate with a fork. “She’s three.”

“Yet magic does not exist.” Shiro counted.

“Magic is just science we don’t understand yet.” Lance snapped back quickly. “She’s three years old, are you seriously going to explain chemical reactions to her?”

“Introducing logic and sciences at a young age is key.” Shiro returned.

“And there are enough scientific and medical research papers on the matter that state something similar.” Lance said with an easy sigh. “So I’m not against you in that logic. Introducing her to sciences and logic at an early age, will help her in the long run. It’s just she is a three year old human child, Kashi. They have a wild thing called imaginations that helps develop creativity and the ability to independently play. And it could lead to an amazing development in the future. Humans imagined teleportation for millennia and now look at how Star Fleet transports stuff now.” Lance said with a knowing grin. “So, let her have her drink being magic for a bit.”

Shiro looked at Lance for a moment.

Knowing he made more than a good point.

Humans are something else all together. 

The group of most curious and imaginative beings.

Lance was more versed on human development than Shiro was. He would know what was good and needed. Their daughter was still rather young. Both by human and Vulcan standards. There was still plenty of time to teach her logic and sciences.

“You make a good point for it.” Shiro started with a small sigh.

Lance smiled victoriously at him.

“Also, I don’t think even you can explain everything with science and logic.” Lance added as he turned back to his own scone. He gave their daughter a smile as he did so, before turning back to look at Shiro. “A Vulcan mind meld.”

“It’s an empathetic bond Vulcans can create through physical contact.” Shiro informed.

Lance nodded, before adding. “Yes, but explain the biological and chemical process of how it is done.” He returned with a sharp grin.

Shiro thought for a moment.

And yeah…

He didn’t exactly know the answer to that.

Nor was he completely sure  _ any _ Vulcan could.

It was just kind of something they could all do. A part of their biology, and it was just accepted by them. There were more important things to understand and discover, then why their brains could all connect.

And…

“Exactly. You don't understand it, so boom, it’s Vulcan magic.” Lance said.

Shiro wished he didn’t look so smart and satisfied. 

Lance turned to their daughter Rey. “You know starfish, I think maybe Daddy has some magic too, it’s just different from our type.”

“Daddy, magic?!” Rey exclaimed excitedly as she turned to look at Shiro.

“Apparently so, my dear.” Shiro said softly. “I was unaware that’s what it was.” He added as he reached out to wipe some jelly over her cheeks. “It’s different where I come from, that’s why I didn’t know.”

“Daddy do magic for me!” Rey said.

“Later, starfish.” Lance cut in. “Right now we’re eating and having some tea. If you eat all your veggies, maybe Daddy will do magic for you when we go visit Abuelita.”

“Will you, Daddy?” Rey asked as she looked up at Shiro.

“If you eat all of your lunch.” Shiro returned.

Rey quickly turned back to plate and started eating again.

Lance giggled beside her at the action. Carefully reaching out to tuck some of her hair behind her ear so she didn’t accidentally stuff it in her mouth. Or get anything in it that they would have a hard time getting out.

Shiro smiled fondly at his little family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this obviously takes place in the future where Shiro and Lance are married and have adopted a kid. (Human only because the opportunity arrived first, they do plan to also adopt a Vulcan child, but it is hard cause Lance is human). I really loved the idea of their daughter finding something magical, and Shiro just being like "it's simply science," while Lance is like "Shiro no." I couldn't pass it up.
> 
> Shiro does really love his daughter...I know it kind of comes off like he is a little cold in the beginning. But He is really gentle, sweet, loving and affectionate. It's just often he teaches her simple science, or just full on science, but it's like when she is going to sleep or playing with toys or paints, or if he is like showing her space from a view window. So she gets it, but also not so much. She doesn't see "magic" very often, and when she does it is usually with Lance. That's why Shiro is so like, "whoa no, that's not a real thing". Also Shiro is very use to science just being explained to children when they don't understand.
> 
> And I seriously loved the idea of Lance arguing why magic was important, and that Shiro was basically is magic too. ( I don't know if Vulcan mind melds are ever explained with sciences...I'm not a huge Star Trek fan, but if it is, basically Shiro doesn't know it. So Lance proves his point)
> 
> Also, they all live on a Star Fleet ship (I remember on Next Generation, there were families and children on the Enterprise...so...yeah). Shiro doesn't exactly have a position, or at least a high command one. He is sort of the parent that stays home. Lance is still a medical officer. And in the fic they are back on Earth at a little tea shop for lunch before they go to visit Lance's family. Also when Rey learns the Vulcan mind meld is Shiro's "magic" that's just what she calls it. (and She also calls Daddy silly for not knowing that was magic).
> 
> Any way, I hope you enjoyed.


	27. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But then Keith caught him vomiting on a planter. What the Red Paladin was doing there, Lance didn’t know.
> 
> But he asked the terrible question.
> 
> _How long has this been going on?_
> 
> And then when Lance apparently took too long to answer.
> 
> _Does Shiro know?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this a little earlier than normal cause, I can and I have nothing to do.
> 
> Also, today I bring some of my Dark Shance AU. Cause it was sort of the only thing I could think off for the theme. While I could think of some others, but I didn't exactly want to write them. Also I love this AU...so...
> 
> Hope you all enjoy.

When it all first started, Lance just thought it was a level deficiency. 

It happens to Altean’s rather commonly.

Sometimes it happens out of the blue for no reason, they do have somewhat fickle biology. Sometimes there are reasons, like they are too stressed, not eating well, or exerting themselves or their quintessence too much. Or there was a hormonal change or something. 

Lance wasn’t a doctor, but he knew the symptoms.

Fatigue.

Weakness.

Lack of balance.

Fever.

Dizziness.

Vomiting. 

He had all of them.

So he chalked it up to level deficiency. 

Figuring he was simply just over working himself on the rift in Earth. He spent many days with his nose buried in readouts and data, and doing experiments with his own quintessences. He very commonly got it when he was still on Altea working with the Alchemy council. It all made sense to him. 

And he went about doing all techniques he knew helped cure it.

He changed his diet slightly to favor more acids, seeds, and proteins. He cut back his work some. Let someone else from the Altean staff do experiments. A quickly little explanation to any of them had them more than agreeing to help.

He did it all without telling Shiro. 

Because he didn’t want to worry his husband over something trivial.

It would pass in time.

Only...it never did.

Lance’s cures would help him feel a bit better, more energized. They were supposed to though, designed to boost their immune systems and energy. But the symptoms kept hanging around. 

They never got worse…

Never started to become symptoms of prolonged levels deficiency.

Just...kind of stayed the same…

Lance had figured maybe he wasn’t doing enough. In his effort to make sure Shiro didn’t notice he didn’t adjust enough. Fearing that Shiro would notice and worry, and just make a huge fuse that wasn’t needed when really Lance was just fine. His symptoms weren’t worsening, and it would all pass.

But then Keith caught him vomiting on a planter.

What the Red Paladin was doing there, Lance didn’t know.

But he asked the terrible question.

_ How long has this been going on? _

And then when Lance apparently took too long to answer.

_ Does Shiro know? _

And well…

It all left Lance with no choice but to tell his husband.

Shiro was mad, understandably so, about Lance hiding something so about his health from him. The whole ‘in sickness and health’ thing from Earthian vows was proclaimed. But he did also understand  _ why _ Lance hid it. When he thought it was some common Altean condition he commonly got from time to time. Shiro didn’t worry Lance about every human ailments he would have either.

They both agreed it had gone on perhaps too long.

And whatever Lance had...was not... _ normal _ .

Shiro arranged a trip to Altea.

It only took a day or two. A quick little bit of arranging and rescheduling some things. He was after all the Commanding officer of the whole Rift Examination Operation. And the trip was sort of spontaneous. Lance made sure Altea knew they were coming, so their sudden arrival wasn’t  _ that _ alarming.

Lance did have to explain to Allura why they were coming.

He lied well. 

Telling Allura, Shiro was simply overreacting. He knew it was like some level deficiency. It wasn’t anything to be worried about. But given that the royal physicians knew of his medical history best...it was just easier to go to Altea. He’d be told to change some things, maybe take a few vitamin pills, or something. He’d be fine.

Only that wasn’t what he was told.

The doctors told Lance his levels were fine.

Everything about him was fine.

He was completely healthy... _ on paper _ .

And they didn’t know what was wrong with him.

Lance took it all, and thanked them as he left. Then he told Shiro, who worried and fretted and held him close. And together they lied to Allura and family at dinner. Smiling and saying it was nothing of concern.

Then they went home.

Lance’s symptoms didn’t worsen.

But they seemed to happen  _ more often _ . 

Thought Lance figured that might be because Shiro knew something was up now. 

He was there to catch and study Lance when he stumbled from dizziness or lack of balance. And he pointed out when Lance had a fever, or told him to sleep in cause Lance was so drained. Rubbed Lance’s back as he threw up. All with a worried expression.

Perhaps in all of Lance’s hiding from Shiro, he just had realized how  _ often _ it was.

Yet, there was a possibility it was happening more.

Shiro and Lance were watching it.

Lance had even gone to a human doctor, to see if maybe he contracted some human disease. One that was just sticking around in his Altean biology cause it could. But the human doctors said the same thing. On paper, Lance was healthy, nothing was out of the ordinary for a human or Altean, they didn’t know what was wrong.

And it was fine.

It was fine.

It was fine.

Until it wasn’t.

Allura found out somehow.

Maybe a doctor said something in passing. Likely without meaning too, or simply asked if she knew of the status of his condition. And as Queen, Allura did have a right to demand to see medical recorders of her immediate family. Best way to insure she would know of any possible conditions or illnesses that could affect her, or her heirs, so she could prepare appropriately for the future.

And she stormed to Earth.

Lance could hear Shiro and her arguing in his lab as he worked.

It was heated and pointed and…

“ _ Shut it down, Shiro! Or get no help from Altea.” _

And Lance felt himself get dizzy as Allura stormed off.

He could feel his sense of balance completely disappear as he braced himself on the console in front of him. A heavy sway almost causing him to topple to one side. And if he just braced himself till it passed it would be fine.

But then a strong way of fatigue washed over him.

And…

“Takashi…” He called.

But his world was fading too quickly…

And he felt his body shifting and giving out.

And…

He woke up in a hospital bed.

Shiro was as close to the bed as he could manage. One of Lance’s hands clasped tightly in his two. And his expression was deep with worry and riddled with tear marks.

The doctors still don’t know what is wrong.

But they put an end date on Lance’s life.

And…

“Allura won’t help us.” Shiro said weakly as he fiddled with Lance’s hand. 

“Really?” Lance asked.

Shiro nodded. “I asked...after what happened. Thinking it might change her mind.” He stated weakly as he looked down at the bed sheets. “But her terms didn’t change. If we want her and Altea’s help in this, I have to remove you from your work on the rift, and work on finding a way to close it.”

“Tell me you are not considering it.” Lance said sharply.

Fearful all his work and research was just going down the drain. He was just on the cusp of figuring it all out. Understanding it and unlocking so many potential things for the future, for both their people. Shiro couldn’t shut it all down now.

“No, it is important to you.” Shiro said as he looked up at Lance. 

Lance felt himself relax at the words.

And Shiro smiled at him softly.

“So it’s down to just us, since Allura won’t help.” Shiro said with a sigh.

Lance nodded.

Before…

“The rift…” He said suddenly. “The rift must hold the answer to save me.”

“Yeah it just might…” Shiro said with a soft hopeful look.

Because they still had the rift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Dark!Shance AU before.
> 
> I did Lance getting sick from his own POV, since I kind of already did Shiro's in _I Can Hold A Grudge Like Nobody's Business_ Though it also went a bit more into how they died in the AU. I thought this would be an interesting take, given we didn't see much of Honvera's perspective of her getting sick...just Zarakons. I wanted to try it.
> 
> And yes, I did take some headcanons on Altean health from my Medic!Lance AU. Where Alteans are sturdy but also have a rather delicate biology. So Level Deficiencies or Level Sickness is something that is very common to happen, and can happen for a variety of different reasons. So that's why Lance doesn't say anything at first. But then it just never goes away no matter what he does and he eventually tells Shiro about it. But everything is reading normal, so no one knows what it is wrong with him other than he's just dying.
> 
> Any way, I hope you all enjoyed.


	28. Whispers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro had been hearing whispers.
> 
> Ever since Allura had put him in his clone’s body and brought him back to life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like bawled my eyes out writing this this morning. Like seriously.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Shiro had been hearing whispers.

Ever since Allura had put him in his clone’s body and brought him back to life.

He never said anything, because, well...it  _ wasn’t _ Hagger’s voice or anything. It mostly sounded like his own. Only a bit broken up, like it was coming from a half working radio Shiro was half listening to. Like a background conscious that spoke every so often. There was no need to raise any alarm bells.

The whispering voice didn’t happen all the time.

It was quiet.

Maybe it surface a bit with an opinion Shiro hadn’t allowed himself to think.

Or muttered something in passing.

A word or two when he was around any of the other Paladins or Coran.

Yet any time Shiro was around Lance it would seem to chatter.

Broken up and quiet.

But it was like Shiro started listening to someone on the half working radio that he was half listening just start talking about with passion. All while the radio fizzles and pops, and distorts the voice. So he can’t make out what the voice is saying. The clearest sort of sentence he got was  _ ‘he...seems good, keeping it...okay.’ _

After the war ended and things settled, the voice seemed to pick up some clarity.

Not much, but  _ some. _

So it was more like it was coming out of a radio that  _ mostly _ worked.

And it was fine.

The voice didn’t talk so much.

Everyone had kind of drifted apart after the war. 

Not really. They all fell into different roles and jobs after the war, helping with aid and peace, and getting some alien species back on their feet. They all spread out, and communication between them wasn’t as often as when they were all on the Castleship. So it felt like they had drifted apart...when really they were just spread out.

Keith with the Blades. Lance and Coran on New Altea. Pidge at the Garrison, Matt with the rebellion aid. While Hunk was on the Atlas with Shiro.

They all talked when they could.

But then Lance disappeared…

For like three months.

Coran didn’t know where he went exactly. He told everyone Lance told him he wanted to visit his family for someone's birthday celebration. He would take Red and be back in a week or so’s time. But his family never saw him. No one even had a birthday around that time. And no one could find him or Red.

It seemed to be the only thing the whispering voice talked about.

_ Where’s Lance? _

_ Is Lance okay? _

_ Why did he lie like that, and where did he go? _

_ What happened to him? _

_ What’s wrong? _

Shiro would admit he was worried too. 

The voice’s questions were often his own when he was taking a moment to think and worry. Realize that  _ no one _ had a clue where Lance was. And they were all in the back of Shiro’s mind during the whole time. So it was maybe just his subconscious worrying for him when he  _ had _ to focus on something else.

Until Lance called Shiro in the middle of the night.

A month and half after he vanished. 

“Shiro…” Lance had started, after too long a pause where Shiro did a lot of talking. “I just wanted to hear his-- _ your _ voice.” He sounded broken up, like he had been crying...or  _ was  _ crying.

Shiro tried asking him questions about where he was. What he was doing, and why he just dropped off the radar for so long. Lance didn’t really answer them with anything useful. Other than he just needed to get away for a bit and process stuff on his own. He was okay, and would be back soon.

_ Grieve _ , the whisper had countered.  _ He ran away to grieve. _

Shiro had taken the things Lance said.

Before he started to tell Lance about everything that was happening on the Atlas. And the peace efforts that they were making. He talked for like a solid two hours, and didn’t comment when he heard Lance sniffle or not completely quiet a sob or shaky breath.

After that Lance called a few times after.

Always promising to return soon, and asking to just hear Shiro talk.

It was weird.

But Shiro never really asked if Lance had done it to anyone else. And he didn’t mention it for Lance’s sake just in case. That and the whispering voice would tell him not to. Like it knew that was ever happening with Lance, needed to just be kept under wraps.

Lance returned and things went back to normal…

Almost like Lance just  _ never  _ vanished.

Lance never talked about it.

Life cared on.

Shiro meets Curtis.

Started to see the color orange...then the rest of them.

He realized Curtis was his soulmate. 

They were happy together.

They got married.

The whispering voice sort of grew quiet.

Sort of.

It still talked a lot when Shiro was talking to Lance...or visiting him on his farm. 

Which Shiro and Curtis did often. 

Because somewhere down the line, Lance revealed he  _ used _ to see color too to everyone. But his soulmate died in the war, meaning it was all back to black and white. And the war, and Voltron, it had all hit Lance the hardest in the end. He always had worn his heart on his sleeve, and the universe just battered it.

It was fine.

And it was normal.

_ Wrong! WRONG! Something is WRONG! _ The whisper started up. Screaming through the Shiro’s in head radio one night.  _ Wrong! Wrong! Get up, something is WRONG!  _ It continued shouting as Shiro sat bolted upright in bed.

There was a sense…

It wasn’t his own...exactly.

But it was shaking him away, urging him to do something it  _ couldn’t _ do anymore.

It had happened before.

Shiro would get a sense.

And he would call Lance to check in. Lance would just kind of laugh and admit to having a bad day or sorts. Always stating he was okay, just down in the dumps a bit. Nothing serious, because of course Lance would just know why Shiro was calling. And they would talk about odds and ends.

However it was never like it was.

Never made him get up and move.

Though maybe it was because he’s never had the sense when he was  _ actually _ on Lance’s farm visiting. He was usually away on the Atlas or in his own home.

_ It’s all WRONG! _ The whisper screamed and rattled with frustration.

Shiro moved about Lance’s home as quickly and as quietly as he could.

Until he found Lance on the porch.

“Lance?” Shiro asked gently, as he pushed through the doorway.

He could see Lance jump a bit at the sound. Then hurriedly sniffled, and made a movement Shiro realized was to wipe his eyes. It was dark, and Shiro’s prosthetic only little up so much. Before Lance turned to look at Shiro.

“Oh hey, Shiro.” Lance said with an attempt at sounding cheery. It didn’t work. “What are you doing up?”

“I…” Shiro started.

But then realized he didn’t exactly know  _ what _ to say. 

Because, well…

“I just had a feeling…” Shiro started as he moved a bit closer to where Lance was sitting down on the porch swing. “That something was wrong.”

“Ah…” Lance said with a nod.

He turned away from Shiro.

Turning to look out at the dark field the swept out before him.

Making a silence fall over them.

Shiro carefully moved to sit down on the swing beside Lance.

“Everything okay?” Shiro asked gently.

And Lance shifted oddly.

Sort of like he was biting his lip to stop himself from crying.

Before…

“Yeah...for the most part.” Lance said with a small sigh. “Just thinking about some stuff… General what ifs, not the...bad kind...like...you know.” He continued with a twirl of his hand, and it made part of Shiro relax. “Just like what if my soulmate was still alive. What things would be like for us. What if…” Lance trailed off for a moment. “Just stuff like that...they’re happy thoughts...just...not possible...which is…”

“Hard on you.” Shiro finished.

“I was going to say sad...but yeah.” Lance said with a hit of a smile as he peeked at Shiro for a moment. “Hard works too.”

Shiro hummed gently beside him.

The whisper for once wasn’t talking.

“It’s just…” Lance started again. “I don’t have an exact date for when he died…I just kind of have a general idea for when. It’s soon...or  _ now _ , it’s sort of a vague time frame.” Lance admitted. “And around that time, I just...wonder what it would be like if he was still alive.”

“He?” Shiro asked.

He turned to look at Lance.

Because he always thought that Lance’s soulmate was Allura.

Everyone thought that.

But Lance…

Was never specific.

He always addressed his soulmate...as  _ my soulmate _ . Never by name or gender.

“I always assumed Allura was your…” Shiro stated.

Lance let out a sigh, and turned to look up at the ceiling. “Allura...was an easy escape. Which is messed up, for a lot of reasons. But I was hurting, and she was taking an interest in me.” Lance sighed again, as he moved to look down at his hands mournfully. “I don’t know, I ran away to a relationship with her to avoid processing and grieving what happened to my soulmate. Like I could just  _ chase _ away the hurt and loss, and... _ emptiness. _ I think she was doing the same after being hurt by Lotor.”

And…

Looking back.

Yes, there was a part of Allura’s and Lance’s relationship that was never felt right.

Shiro had never been able to put a finger on it.

But now…

It was very much two hurting people colliding in hopes they wouldn’t  _ feel _ their hurt.

It never would have worked out.

Everyone sort of knew that.

But they all just figured it was young love. Which sometimes didn’t work out, but it was strong, and euphoric, and it... _ hurt _ when it was over.

“Who--” Shiro started to ask.

But then a fuzzy memory started in his head.

Sort of like he was watching it through a bad TV, or it was a corrupted video file.

It was of Lance…

And him…

And…

‘ _ We’re soulmates.’ _ Lance had said.

‘ _ Yeah…’ _ Shiro had returned.

‘ _ What does that mean?’ _ Lance asked.

‘ _ That’s we’re soulmates…’ _ Shiro had returned in a teasing tone before… ‘ _ I don’t know. But after the war...when it’s all over and settled...we can figure it out.’ _

And... _ oh! _

“It was my clone.” Shiro answered his own question.

He turned to look at Lance.

Watching him nod weakly. “Yeah.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Shiro asked.

Because how could he look at Shiro and just not... _ hurt. _

How could he look at Shiro and smile and laugh.

And not  _ hate _ his entire existence.

Or breakdown.

How?!

“Yeah, admit my soulmate was the evil clone that was selling us out and tried to kill everyone.” Lance said in a sour tone. “That would have gone over  _ real _ well.”

“Lance--”

_ He knows _ . The whisper said.

And…

That was why the  _ whisper _ spoke so much around Lance.

“I don’t think he did it on purpose.” Lance clarified as he turned to look at Shiro. “He was just an unknowing bug or puppet. He knew something was... _ off _ about himself, but he never knew what it was. But to everyone else...well...you know.”

Shiro nodded slowly.

To everyone else, he was an evil thing.

Something Hagger created for evil purposes and...so therefore was  _ evil _ .

“Sorry, I should have--”

“No, Shiro, it’s fine.” Lance cut in quickly. “You were dealing with coming back to life...and all of that drama. You didn’t know, no one did. We kept it a secret from everyone. And I lost a majority of my colored sight before Allura took your soul out of Black Lion. So don’t think I blame you for anything that happened.”

Shiro hummed.

That was...good to know.

“I mean I still see purples a bit.” Lance admitted suddenly. “Probably because you keep his body alive. But like I don’t mind that. It kind of helps.”

“So that’s why you like purple things.” Shiro realized with a small gasp.

Because he did always find it weird that Lance always asked for  _ purple _ things when he couldn’t see color anymore. It was why so many things in Lance’s place were purple. Shiro had always chalked it up to chance. That Lance just found the shades of gray complimentary, and it all just happened to be purple.

Now…

It made sense.

“Yeah.” Lance added with a smile. “I used to hate that I could see purple a bit. That I couldn’t just go back to black and white, so I could maybe act like it never happened. Or just move on. But overtime, I came to be thankful for it. I had something to remember Kashi by, and a part of him still lives on.”

“Kashi?” Shiro asked.

“It’s what I call him...a sort of nickname I had for before…” Lance admitted. “It helps me separate the two of you. And not say anything weird that might be alarming to anyone...or mess things up for you and Curtis.”

“No, I get it.” Shiro said with a small smile. “I call him Kuro.”

“Cute.”

Shiro breathed out a small laugh…

_ Please tell him. _ The whisper sounded gently.  _ Tell him that I’m here _ .

And Shiro smiled.

“You know…” Shiro said as he watched Lance carefully. “I think part of him is still in my head.” He could see Lance turn and look and him in the dim light of his arm. “There were fragments of him still lingering around. Whatever Allura did, it merged things together...but there’s always been a whisper of my own voice.” Shiro admitted. “I never said anything...cause well... _ stuff _ . But it talked a lot when I was around you. I just sort of realized it was him right now…”

Lance made a sound between a laugh and a sob. 

“He was ridiculously stubborn.” Lance commented.

Shiro moved to loop his arm around Lance.

Pulling Lance close into his side. So his head rested against Shiro’s shoulder.

Lance didn’t fight it.

Just…

“What will Curtis think?” Lance attempted to joke.

“That things are weirdly more complicated than we originally thought.” Shiro answered easily. “But you also need a really good hug from your friend.”

Lance made another of the half laugh, half sob sound.

Shiro tucked him closer.

And Lance seemed to let go of whatever he was holding in…

And…

_ Thank you _ the whisper breathed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes...some Angsty Kurance Soulmate AU.
> 
> I've had this idea for a while, I am happily I finally got to write it.
> 
> It's a soulmate AU where after people are born seeing only in black and white. And once you meet your soulmate and interact with them often, you start to see colors. Usually It starts with one, one that "symbolizes" ones soulmate, then expands to the others. Lance and Shiro (Kuron) started to realize they were seeing colors, and realized it was because of the other. They are happy, but given that there was a war going on, (A winding down one, it still still on) they decided to wait till after it was all settled and done with to figure out. Cause not all soulmates are romantic relationships. But then things went to crap and Kuron got activated...and Lance lost most of his colored sight in an instant. (Cause Haggar crushed Kuron's soul to make him stop resisting her.) After that, Lance just ran into dating Allura and hiding away form his feels. But it all caught up with him, and disappeared for a time to mourn more properly. And never told any one. 
> 
> In the original idea of this, I had Shiro being about to see full color, before meeting Curtis. Cause he took over Kuron's body, and Lance was still alive, so Shiro could still see color. But I changed it to be more connected to the individuals soul. Also in a variation of this Lance gets very drunk and goes into like an enraged rant. (Because he is hosting a lot of his soulmates murders when he usually mourns his death.) 
> 
> Purple is the color Lance sees because that is Kuron's.
> 
> Any way, I hope you liked it...and didn't cry a whole lot...


	29. Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance double checked that he had the best angle he could get. Just to be sure there wasn’t another one that could work better. Because he needed to be sure this was the best he could get. Otherwise everything would fall apart, and he can’t have that, not if he wanted to survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's fic is short. Both because I had to go into work for a bit today, and the idea was just short.
> 
> Any way I hope you enjoy.

The room was tense.

Everyone was quiet.

The stakes were high.

Lance knew he had to make his moves very carefully. 

One wrong move, one wrong  _ breath _ , and it would all be over. 

He needed to be delicate.

He needed to be precise. 

And he needed to be quick.

Lance double checked that he had the best angle he could get. Just to be sure there wasn’t another one that could work better. Because he needed to be  _ sure _ this was the best he could get. Otherwise everything would fall apart, and he can’t have that, not if he wanted to survive.

There was a mutter.

_ He can’t do it. _ Keith had muttered.

Lance knew it was Keith. 

Because it is  _ usually  _ Keith that says stuff like that. 

Most of the time...he is kind of right. The move Lance is making has an extreme failure rate, but there is a margin of success. And Lance is going for it, because that is just what he does, he liked to live on the edge with stuff like this.

Well...because he could hear both Shiro and Hunk hush him.

Lance doesn’t pay Keith any mind.

He is completely focused on the task in front of him.

Because he has to be…

And also because he’s had a few drinks.

_ You can do this, Lance _ , Shiro had stated in the corners of Lance’s attention.

And that…

Was sort of what Lance needed.

Support and encouragement from his husband.

Lance took a calming breath.

He moved his hand.

Carefully moving his fingers to delicately grab…

And he yanked his arm back...

And…

Time went into slow motion.

The tension in the room skyrocketed. 

As they all watched the tower of blocks react to what just happened. 

The carefully stacked top of the tower became a victim to gravity once Lance pulled out a level of it’s balancing act. The singular block above fell down to meet the singular block that had been under the block Lance removed. Bouncing slightly as they hit. 

It all reverberated up the carefully stacked tower above.

And…

Then it settled and...

It didn’t fall over.

The room erupted into cheers as Lance thrust his arms up into the air.

Carefully backing away from the dining room table as he did so.

Disbelieving slight that he had managed to do what he did.

To pull a crazy risky and supporting block out of a Jenga tower and not have it topple over.

In the corner of his vision Lance could see Shiro dart towards him. And a second later he felt himself being lifted and spun. Both of them cheering as laughing at the feat. Because even if in the end Lance loses the game, he still  _ won _ with that move.

“Wait, he still has to put the block on top.” Pidge declared firmly.

“Yeah.” Keith second.

And the cheers quieted.

Because...oh yeah...right.

Lance took breath to settle himself.

Then placed the Jenga block in his hand on the top of the tower.

Completely the very top row.

And…

“Beat that Mullet.” Lance said smugly.

And Keith stuck his tongue out at Lance, while Shiro chuckled into Lance's shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was all just a game of Jenga.
> 
> I imagine Lance would be the person to try all the risky Jenga moves and cause the tower to fall over. But He would also like be the only one to kind of really succeed at doing them. So that was this.
> 
> Also in my head this is actor!Shiro AU, but it's not clear, so it can be whatever you want it.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.


	30. Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance looked at the ring on his finger.
> 
> It was supposed to come off a week ago.
> 
> That was what Lance and Shiro agreed to do.
> 
> Yet it was still there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's the last day of this challenge. So sad, but also I am surprised I actually did it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Lance looked at the ring on his finger.

It was a simple dark band of metal, more gray or very muted silver than black, as some of the titanium came through the finish. A slim band of silver in the center, that held a few small blue gems. They weren’t precious gems, not by a long shot, but that had sort of been the idea, and it didn’t make them any less beautiful.

And..

It was supposed to come off a week ago.

That was what Lance and Shiro agreed to do.

Yet it was still there.

On his finger.

Because Lance got busy with some school stuff. And then something came up in Lance’s family that he didn’t want to over shadow. 

And…

Basically he just never got around to releasing the press release.

And Shiro never got on his case about it.

He didn’t even bring it up on the plane ride there that they took back to Lance’s home. Because  _ of course _ they were needed to come for a visit to Lance's family. Shiro didn’t even seem to mind one little bit really when Lance apologized, and said school work and the whole family thing they were going to got in the way of him doing it.

And...

Lance knew they were all excuses.

Conveniently timed ones.

But they were still excuses.

Lance knew he hadn’t released it when he was supposed to because he didn’t  _ want _ to.

It had all started out as a lie.

One Lance had told in the start.

One Shiro agreed to help him in carrying out.

And one that really and truly helped save his father’s and family’s seats on their throne. 

But it had still been a lie.

One they were still carrying out.

Because Lance can’t google  _ ‘I fell in love with my fake fiance who helped me save my family’s place on the throne after I lied to him for a while about not being a prince and made him be my fake boyfriend, and I don’t want to end our fake engagement, what do I do.’ _

There would be no helpful answers for that result.

Except for maybe...talk to him…

But…

Like…

Yeah, Lance  _ knew _ that.

But he doesn’t want to just spring ‘Hey I like you, let’s stay engaged and date’ on Shiro like out of blue. Cause...well…

Even though Shiro agreed, there had always been an end date.

Lance had found a sort of loop hole in the dumb ancient law the cause the whole fake boyfriend/fiance thing in the begining. Because Lance didn’t want to trap Shiro in a relationship, he was a nice guy and a good friend. And Lance had made sure that the clearly stated that all eligible hairs to the throne were wed or engaged on the one year mark of the previous king's death. And only on  _ that _ one day. He consulted with a handful of law makers and lawyers….and found that...yes that was all it said.

Meaning Shiro and Lance only had to be engaged for a day.

But Lance hadn’t wanted the ploy to be so... _ obvious _ .

His people had well and truly fallen for Shiro.

They loved Shiro’s personality, and how charming he was. How endearing he was to do his best to learn proper edicate and manners, yet still struggled. How he made Lance laugh and smile in a truly genuine fashion at so many royal events. How they generally just interacted with each other. They all had become so invested in the relationship.

So Lance and Shiro had picked a date a month or so out.

And worked out a cover story…

How the pressure of things had put a strain on their relationship. Forced them to do things  _ too _ soon, and driven a wedge into their relationship.

And it was always going to end.

But…

Lance doesn’t want it too.

He peeked over at Shiro curled on in the bed beside.

Because they were engaged,  _ of course _ they get one bed to share and snuggle and…

Shiro was still well and truly asleep. Snoring softly as he laid on his side slightly and hugged his pillow with his left arm. Sheets were halfway down his bare chest....because Shiro doesn’t exactly  _ wear _ shirts to bed sometimes. And his hair was sticking up slightly at a different angle because of how the pillow was pushing up.

Lance could see his engagement on his finger…

And just…

He wants it to stay there.

Just like he wanted his own to stay on his finger.

And he wanted to burn the whole press release…

And…

Why were things so freaking  _ hard _ for him?

Sure, maybe some of it is Karma for lying in the first place. 

But like he had been lying so his family didn’t worry too much about the stupid dumb old law. Or...about him just in general. He had decided to go to college as a ‘normal’ person to get some life experiences and actually feel like he worked and had earned some qualifications for his future duties.

And what  _ single _ person hadn’t lied to their parents before about dating someone when they  _ totally _ weren’t.

Shiro didn’t help make it... _ easier _ .

He had been so kind and sweet when he agreed to help Lance out. 

Even more so when Lance told him the truth, and gave him an out. Mostly because Shiro said it had explained why Lance had been so stressed at that time. And he never faltered in his kindness or charm when they escalated to the point they were now.

He was right there with his smile and charm.

It did things to Lance’s heart that had  _ already  _ had a crush on him before things started.

And…

Lance groaned and buried his face in his hands.

“Hey what’s wrong?” Shiro’s voice sounded suddenly.

It was still rough and heavy with sleep. Catching a bit as stretched and stirred awake some more. And doing all the things that Lance wanted to be part of his life forever. Because of course it was.

Even though it did sort of surprise Lance to hear.

He didn’t move, however.

Kept his face buried in his hands. 

Because Shiro wasn’t supposed to know about the inner turmoil Lance was having. They mutually agreed to the end of the fake engagement. Lance didn’t  _ get to have _ second thoughts.

He also didn’t answer Shiro back.

“Lance…” Shiro continued, soundly a little more immediately awake. Lance could feel him touch his arm. The coldness of Shiro’s engagement ring was blaringly noticeable on Lance’s skin. “Hey, hey, what’s wrong?”

And…

“I don’t want this to end.” Lance blurted.

Because of course he would do a good job of keeping it in for _ five freaking seconds _ .

“What?” Shiro asked.

In that sleeping confused way, that has him shifting a bit in bed. And made his brows pull together as he tried to think about what in the world Lance was going on about. Checking to make sure he hadn’t missed anything specific Lance had said when he was waking up.

“Our engagement.” Lance clarified for him. “I don’t want to end.”

Shiro made a noise.

“And I don’t want it to be fake anymore either.” Lance continued, as he kept his face in his hands. “Which I know isn’t fair to you, because we agreed to end it. And you don’t deserve being trapped and tangled in my lies...and…” Lance trailed off for a moment. “But I don’t want it to be over...and I want it to be real...because I lo-- _ have feeling _ for you...and…”

“We don’t have to end it.” Shiro said suddenly.

And…

_ What?! _

Lance turned quickly to look at Shiro on the bed beside him.

“Wha…”

“We don’t have to end it if you don’t want to, Lance.” Shiro said easily, as he looked too good and charming in the early morning light that was peeking through the curtains. “I really don’t mind.”

“But that’s not  _ fair  _ to you.” Lance countered weakly.

“How...is it not fair to me, if I want the same thing?”

“You want…”

“Yes, Lance, I also don’t want this to end either. I like spending time with you, part of the reason I agreed to the whole fake boyfriend thing in the start. I wanted to... _ see _ I guess, what it would like to be with you...even for a little while. I didn’t mind agreeing to more. I was happy to do it. I was happy when you didn’t send out that press release And…”

“What are you saying?”

“That I have feelings for you too.” Shiro said with a small huff and a smile. “And maybe asking you to marry me so we can keep...dating...for like real though.”

“You want to date me?” Lance asked dumbly.

“Yes.”

“Really?”

“Lance.”

“I just mean like...well...um...I don’t know...aren’t you like out of my league.”

“Says the prince of a very small and old kingdom, who is famous and loved so much by everyone, and could probably date a movie star or model if he really really wanted to.”

“I mean you could be a movie _ star  _ or  _ a model _ .”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Lance said with a small nod as he glanced down at the bed for a moment. “So you really don’t want don’t want to end this.”

“Do you want me to get on one knee and actually  _ ask _ ?”

Lance’s eyes went wide for a moment.

Because.... _ holy crap _ . 

But he shook his head quickly.

“Only when the time is right for it.” Lance said with a growing smile. “Like, I mean, when it’s genuinely the right time, you know. Sorry...it’s just early...and...I’ve just been thinking a lot and…words don’t work.”

“Yes, I am aware of the issue.” Shiro said easily.

“But just to be clear….we’re agreeing to stay engaged and date?” Lance asked as he looked more at Shiro.

He watched as Shiro nodded softly.

Before he smiled and quickly moved to lie back down across from Shiro.

“Good.” He muttered as he shifted ever so closer to Shiro, as he chuckled at him. Shiro shifted so he could wrap his arm around Lance. “I’ll edit the wording of the press release to say as such...It will stop everyone from pestering about a wedding date. And make it not seem weird if our engagement is like  _ really _ really long.”

Shiro laughed warmly beside him.

And Lance’s smile widened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU idea I head recently.
> 
> One where Lance is the prince of a small kingdom, who designed to go to college in a different country and hide the fact that he was a prince. The only one who knows Lance is a Prince is Hunk, the other friends don't know. After Lance's grandfather passed and Lance's father took the throne, they discovered there is a really old law. Where basically all eligible heirs of age, has to be married or engaged on the one year anniversary of the previous rulers death, or the family would lose the right to the throne. Lance lied about dating someone after really trying and failing to find some. Shiro agreed to help Lance when he asked. And they they got engaged when time was seriously running out.
> 
> I finally got to write the idea out. It's not the full idea...or not exactly what I would do if it was a full story. But I still really like it.
> 
> Any way I hope you enjoy.


End file.
